So Near Yet So Far
by Jorja A
Summary: If it was your first love, what would you do? l Story inspired by CarrieTheNinja. l Pairings: IchigoxRukia, RenjixAmari, UryuuxOrihime, ChadoxSayomi, TatsukixKenta. l Characters will be OOC!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: As what everybody else had disclaimed; I do not own Bleach or any of their characters. I do not own Snow White and I do not own a black Maybach 62 (now wouldn't I wish) or all the cars stated here.**

* * *

- Chapter One: A New Beginning -

* * *

Tall verdant trees surround the Karakura campus, the white building in the middle stood so splendid and to the entrance lay a path decorated with benches and a beautiful small fountain, spouting water that glitters with the sun rays. There were uniformed student everywhere chatting away – sharing stories and catching up on lost time. A white Honda Civic Type-R took its place at the parking lot. The driver then climbed out of the car and walked his way up. The driver, a handsome eighteen-year-old boy, then stopped and stood at the beginning of the walkway. He had just-got-out-of-bed orange hair and the most dazzling auburn eyes anyone has ever seen. A white collared-shirt with covered his body; his button barely covering his really well toned chest. He pulled his sleeves up to his elbows – and was wearing black pants that compliments well to his figure. 

Unfortunately, he won't win an award on friendliest face on campus. Slouching with both his hands in his pockets, he sighed.

"First day of uni…" he said to no-one in particular as he eyed the university grounds - searching for those familiar faces and those warm smiles. It has really been quite a while since he had seen his friends. After all, the holidays are over and a new story dawns to begin.

"Good morning! Ichigo Kurosaki!" sang a girl's voice from behind and before he could turn around and see his greeter, he could feel arms wrapping around him. He grinned. He knew who it was.

_Orhime_, he thought. _Orihime Inoue._

"There you are", he said while hugging back a voluptuous girl with long lustrous orange/brown hair with bangs that stops just above her eyes. _She still dons those blue hairpins_. He never was really good with color. Her eyes shone, sometimes brown, sometimes grey. _In such a short while, she's grown. She's actually quite pretty._ He thought while he eyed her. _Why have I never seen her that way before?_

"Hmph. Good morning to you too Ichigo", a girl standing next to Inoue Orihime frowned.

"Oh. Arisawa. Didn't see you," smirked Ichigo. And before he knew it, a book landed smacked down on the top of this head. "Ouch! I was kidding. Just kidding!"

Arisawa Tatsuki, a tomboy-ish girl with really short, dark, feminine-spiky hair. _She hasn't change much in appearance_, he noticed.

"So, have you seen the others yet?" Ichigo asked after giving Tatsuki a swift hug. "Chado? Ishida? Any of them yet?"

"Well, speaking of the devils…" grinned Arisawa.

"Good morning! Chado-san! Ishida-kun!" waved Orihime.

"Good morning!", greeted Sado (Chado) Yasutora and Uryu Ishida simultaneously as they came nearer. Ichigo could see that Ishida, the pale lanky boy, has changed. _Something is missing_, he thought. _Oh he's wearing contact lenses now huh_. As for Chado, he's still the dark tall (like really tall) guy he became friends with earlier. Chado's wavy mahogany locks are shorter now though and so is Ishida's ash black hair.

"So many new faces huh," pointed out Ishida.

Ichigo took a deep breath and looked around. He saw a guy sitting on one of the benches reading something. He's about his age with really red hair. Long red hair to be exact, in which he pulled it up and formed a pony-tail like kind of style. _He even have tattoos running down his really arm_, thought Ichigo. "Yeah."

As the five of them stand and start exchanging stories about their vacation, a black Maybach 62 with black tinted windows came to a halt in the parking lot. The five of them just could help but stop and stare.

"Oh man!" scowled Arisawa. "Don't tell me we're going to have a stuck-up-no-good-rich-kid for a classmate. I hope I don't get the same classes as them. Just couldn't stand them!"

The rest just continued to stare at the car - waiting to see who would actually come down from it.

A few seconds later - Chado broke the silence, "We have to go."

Ichigo and Uryu looked at their timepiece to see the time. They really need to be getting on if they want to be on time for the introductory orientation. The first day is always the busiest day of a new semester. With that, the five of them entered the huge building in front of them - as did the red-haired guy and other students as well.

--------------------

Inside the black Maybach 62, a beautiful seventeen-year-old girl sat up as straight as she could possibly sit. She was wearing the typical uniform. A black pleated skirt that stops just about five inches above the knee and a white blouse that displayed just enough skin to tease. The one she was wearing was almost see-through. Almost. And her legs were displayed cross-legged. Her shoulder length hair is as black as ebony, and her skin as white as snow. Her lips aren't as red as blood though. She wore her lips nude. Nude enough to entice. Her amethyst eyes were large but deep.

Beside her was a fine-looking young man with matching black hair. His suit was crisp. It is expensive, you could tell. He's shoes shined. The way he was sitting was proper, like a gentleman. He was talking to the girl next to him – but she was looking away, looking outside the window. She saw the five figures stare in her direction. _They think I don't see them?! _She began hating this already. _Argh! _She screamed silently. The man was still talking and he finally stopped just as Ichigo and his friends started to walk away.

"Are you even listening – Rukia?" asked the brother with a tone so stern yet so gentle.

Rukia nodded and looked at him, "Yes – big brother, Byakuya."

"Good. Off you go then." He smiled ever so gently.

Rukia faked a smile, grabbed her bag and went down from the car. She gave a little wave then the car went off. With her eyes concentrated on the path, she walked her way through what seems to be the beginning of a new chapter in her life.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Do I really have to have this? Nyeh. I would like to thank **CarrieTheNinja** for the inspiration; my racer for thinking I'm weird and backing me up all the way (not). I suck at coming up with good titles. By the way, Honda Civic here is 03-04 version. Heehee. Just so you lot can imagine. Hee. 


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: As what everybody else had disclaimed; I do not own Bleach or any of their characters. I do not own Snow White and right now I wished I owned a Nissan 350z.  
**

* * *

- Chapter Two: The First Encounter -

* * *

_Damn! I'm going to be so late! Why do I have to be so clumsy?! And on the first day! _Thoughts were racing through his mind as he raced against time. The other students were moving forward, where as he was running to where they came from. _Finally! _He went out the door.

"Umph!" exclaimed a girl as the guy bumped into her. She barely grasped the situation and was too late to avoid the tackle. She landed on her bum, wincing with pain. Practically pinning her down, he stood up frantically.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" he said as he gestured his hand to help her up. "I didn't see you."

She was cursing under her breath – she looked up and had a long good look at her assailant. He had long red hair up on a pony-tail with tattoos running down his arms. He was sporting a bandana over his forehead but even the girl could see the tattoos lurking there. He had a worried looked splashed over his face. She could see his sincerity so she accepted his gesture and grabbed hold of his hand. _He has a strong grip and it's really no surprise_, she thought as she stood and gingerly rubbing her bum. He began pick up her bag and gave it to her. Her height barely reached his shoulder. _He's so tall_, she thought to herself. _And he actually smells nice._

"Are you OK?" he asked the girl that he just tackled.

His faced show mixture of concerned and relief. She felt somewhat guilty for being mad in the first place. _But then again, who wouldn't?_ "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." She smiled.

Her voice filled with elegance, he realized. Looking at her – he was awestruck. _Her deep amethyst eyes. Her hair that's as black as ebony, short yet it flatters her well. Her skin is as white as snow, so soft and smooth. Her lips… Her blouse…_ Realizing he was staring too much, too long, whilst she brushed herself off, without thinking he introduced himself. "Abarai. Renji Abarai."

"Huh?" she looked up. She could see him being embarrassed now. _Cute._ She smiled.

"Sorry. My name. My name is Renji Abarai."

"Rukia Kuchiki." She smiled again. _Oh my god. If my brother could see this now, I'd be dead for sure. Mingling with a red haired boy with tattoos! He looks like those punk-ass bullies – but… he's nice._

Without a word, he walked away. She was taken aback by his sudden rudeness. He walked towards the bench he sat earlier to pick up his file folder. He was too nervous. He didn't know what to do. Her smile was tantalizing. And he just suddenly remembered why he ran outside. She was watching. He could feel her eyes on his back.

She looked at him. He picked something up. _Oh. He was just getting something. I better get moving now. Cause I'M FREAKING LATE! _She then turned to face the building and started walking away.

"Wait!" Renji called out to Rukia. She stopped, waited for him to catch up to her. "Let me walk you."

Rukia didn't say anything. Again, she just smiled. _What's with the smile?_ Renji thought as he smiled back and walked her into the building.

Thoughts were floating in his mind. _She's so petite She's so poised I wonder whether I have a class with her. Oh my god. What the hell am I thinking these for. But then, it would be nice to get to know her more…_ Her voice broke into his thoughts.

"Abarai Renji?"

"Huh? Oh by the way, just call me Renji."

She blushed as she smiled back. "OK. Renji. Are you new here as well?"

"Yeah. I'm assuming you're new here too?"

"Heh. Yeah. This your first year?"

"Yeap!", _A little too enthusiastic! Damn!_

"Great. I'm so nervous!"

"Well, we can go together to the introductory orientation." _Yes! Score!_

Rukia did not reply. Instead she just looked up to him. Renji felt himself being uneasy, "I… Arr…" _Uh-oh!_

She looked at her feet, "I'd like that… Renji."

_Phew! _"Well, we'd better hurry up then. We're already thirty minutes late."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The multi-purpose hall was full of new students. Everyone was listening intently. Everyone eager for a new beginning – eager of what will unfold next. The voice of a woman was echoing off the walls. She was explaining something that Ichigo wasn't really interested in listening. He yawned. He then felt a hand lay on his leg. He tingled – he looked to his right and saw Orihime smiling. Ichigo smiled back. Orhime took her hand away and he looked at the opposite direction. Thoughts are now running through Ichigo's mind. _What was that?! And what is this feeling?_

Suddenly Ichigo's thoughts were interrupted with a bang of a door being pushed open. Everybody turned to see what had happened behind their backs. Even the woman on the microphone paused for a moment.

_Everyone is looking! ARGH! _Rukia grabbed Renji's arm so firm he fought hard to keep a straight face. The two then moved and found seats – that broke the tension. The woman continued talking, and the students turned back to their original position to concentrate more.

_That's the red-haired kid I saw earlier. And the girl he was with sure was tiny! Heh.__He sure has weird taste._ With a turn of the head, he turned his attention to the woman speaker at the front.

**  
**

* * *

**Author's Note**: I've never really written anything before, except uni reports or essays. Neither of them good, I assure you that is true. So don't diss me for this. Hee. And I just realized this is quite short. Hmm. 


	3. Chapter 3

**iDISCLAIMER: As what everybody else had disclaimed; I do not own Bleach or any of their characters – although I wish I owned a Renji that had short hair. I do not own an XK Jaguar (hot car!). I wished I owned a 2005 03' 999R Ducati and a Shoei Flutter helmet in pink. I do however claim to own a cell-phone and this mediocre story.**

* * *

- Chapter Three: And Then I Met You -

* * *

"What course are you taking Rukia?" Renji asked as they walk their way through the crowd – making their way to the exit. Their first day was about to end. 

"Business. What about you?" Rukia replied.

"Architecture."

"That's got to be a whole lot of fun! I wanted to take Architecture but my brother… He… Well, he prefers me to do Business."

"Wow. Your family's in the business scene eh?"

"… Yeah, kind of."

Renji saw Rukia suddenly become quiet and uncomfortable. He decided to change the subject but then her cell-phone rang.

Rukia listened to the other line. "Yes, big brother Byakuya. I'll be out in a minute."

"You got to go already?" asked Renji as he broke the silence.

Rukia looked at her feet, "Yeah."

"OK. I'll walk you out."

"NO! No. It's… It's OK. I'll see you tomorrow. Yeah?" Not waiting for a reply, she ran off.

Renji tried to catch up but he was only just in time to see Rukia get in the black Maybach 62 he saw earlier during the day. He stopped in his track.

--------------------

It has been five days since the little awkward episode and Renji thought best not to bring the topic up. She maybe elite and rich but she's pure angel deep down - he knew that. Within these few days Rukia has really warmed up to Renji; secretly she was glad with the way they met. She was not really the open type so it wasn't really easy for her to make new friends. And Renji had been a real darling, looking out for her. People would talk, she knew that. Renji really looked badass and she knew her appearance was the total opposite but it didn't matter to her because deep down she knew appearance can be deceiving and Renji is really a darling and a real gentleman. Renji would always wait for her in the early mornings, at the bench where they first met. It had only been two days ago that Rukia was granted a car; she didn't care whatever it was as long as she had one. It gave her gratifying freedom – so Byakuya got her a black XK Jaguar. At first she argued saying she didn't really need an attention grabbing car that would be hard to reach the pedals anyway but it's either that or she'll be chauffeured. Her feet just barely reached the gas and she needed extra cushioning to see the road. _But it's all good! _She beamed – for the first time, she was standing on her own. _Well, at least this is better than no freedom at all…_

It was five-minutes-to-ten when Ichigo took his seat at the back of the auditorium. Other students were pouring in and filling out the seats. A very attractive looking man came in carrying a suitcase took his position at the very front. He had long white hair and he was dressed in a grey suite that just flatters him greatly. Ichigo noticed girls grinning and staring at the man. He looked around and saw the same red-haired guy from the past five day since the start of the week. _Great! It's almost the weekend._

"OK. Everybody. Attention please. I know practically the weekend but I still desire your full attention. My name is Jushiro Ukitake and I am your lecturer for Architecture and Allied Arts." The man with the long white mane introduced himself. "Now, if you please look over here, we'll get started. Thank you."

Almost two hours have passed while Ichigo listened and jotted down notes. He then felt a vibration in his pocket – he reached in and pulled out a cell-phone. It was a text message from Arisawa. _"As usual for lunch? I've forward this text to everybody concerned. ) See you lot there."_

--------------------

Sitting next to Orihime, Arisawa took one long drag of her devil-licously chocolate milkshake. Orihime took a french-fry, dipped it in her strawberry sundae then shoved it in her mouth.

"Where are the boys?" asked Arisawa. "It's been fifteen minutes already."

"Here they are," waved Orihime to Ichigo, Chado and Uryu as they walked in.

"God you guys. And girls are supposed to take their time," claimed Arisawa as they each took their seat. Ichigo pull a chair next to Orihime – which made Orihime a tad bit uneasy. Ichigo has been acting really friendly towards her lately. Everybody noticed. Everybody knows as well that Orihime's been crushing on Ichigo since she first laid eyes on him. No one has really told Ichigo about it but he has always sensed it. And this time he'd thought he really ought to give Orihime a chance.

"Sorry. The traffic was crazy." Uryu responded. "I'm going to order something. I'm starving!"

"Me too." Chado spoke.

Ichigo started to stand up. He turned his attention to Orihime. "You want something?"

"Huh? Me? Me. No. No, I'm fine! Hee."

"OK then," and the three of them queued to be served.

"Ooh! See!" teased Arisawa.

"What!" Orihime blushed.

"That! You really don't think he's noticing you now?" Arisawa said with a confused look.

"Nah Never. Hee."

"Aww. What makes you think so? You never know. Maybe it's time that you made your move Orihime."

"You think so?"

"Yeah," Arisawa nodded.

_Maybe… Maybe next time I will have the courage. _Orihime pondered.

--------------------

Renji saw Rukia sitting on one of the benches outside during lunch hour. _Where we first met_, he thought. He stood out of her view and stared at her for a minute or so. Her face was deep hidden in a book but you can still see her knit her brows - it looked as if she was in her own world. He could tell that feelings for her were developing. _Does she feel the same way too?_

Renji sneaked up to her and tapped her on her shoulder.

"Renji!" she cried out – her face flushed as she snapped back to reality.

Renji, barely managed to suppress a chuckle, sat down beside her. "What are you doing here for lunch? Aren't you going out?"

"Arr… No, I'm fine with my book," she raised the book.

"Really? Well, I'm hungry. Come. Let's go get something to eat. There's a fast-food area nearby - lots of students go there to eat. I know it maybe not be the healthiest choice ever, but at least it's a change. And I won't take 'no' for an answer. I'll drive. OK?"

"No, thank you. Really… It's fine."

"Maybe you did not hear me clearly; let me repeat the last sentence for you. I'm not taking 'no' for an answer. C'mon. My treat."

"Well… OK, I guess."

"Great. OK. Let's go. Just so you know, I don't really drive a fancy car and arr… well… you'll see it soon enough. Heh."

"Anything is fine with me," Rukia tittered.

They walked to the parking lot with Renji leading the way – they came to a stop when they reached a gorgeous firey red (as red as his gorgeous hair) 999R Ducati super-bike. Renji reached out for his Shoei helmet and gave it to her. "Here."

"WHAT! NO WAY!"

"What? Don't tell me you're afraid of bikes?" Renji mocked.

"I'm wearing a skirt for god's sake! And besides, my brother would never approve of this! Let's just use my car…"

"Well, what you're brother don't know won't hurt him. And you don't have to climb," and with that he actually placed his hands around her tiny waist and raised her to the passenger seat. "Don't worry. I'll be boringly slow. Plus, this way we'll save time from traffic woes."

Rukia knew she was never going to win this argument so she accepted his helmet. "And your _not_ going to wear a helmet?!" _I hope you don't stink! I swear, since I've known you…_

"Hey. Like I said, I'll be boringly slow; besides its just 5 minutes away. And don't worry, the helmet's new." The bike roared like a wild beast as Renji hopped on. "Hold on tight!"

--------------------

Ichigo was almost done with his double-cheese burger when Renji and Rukia arrived. Arisawa wolf-whistled. "Ooh that I like!" claimed Arisawa pointing at Renji. "Who's he?"

"Him? The red-haired guy?" Ichigo replied.

"Yes," Arisawa replied breathlessly while eyeing Renji as he carries Rukia down. "That his girl?"

"I haven't really quite caught him name but he's taking the same course as I am," said Ichigo. "And I don't know if that girl's his."

"I hope not!" gushed Arisawa.

"Isn't that the rich girl everybody's been talking about? The one we saw with the Maybach? I heard she was given a Jaguar as a gift!" gossiped Orihime. "She really doesn't look like the type to be hanging out with that kind of guy, don't you think so?"

"Haha. If that's his standard then there's no way he'd go for a girl like you!" laughed Ichigo – the others joined in as well.

Ichigo leaped out of his seat barely avoiding Arisawa's fist when he bumped in Rukia, Rukia bumped into Renji and Renji bumped into a girl. It was the most embarrassing chain-reaction collision ever and unfortunately the girl Renji accidentally bumped into spilled her drink all over herself.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I'm no Candace Bushnell. I'm no Jackie Collins and I'm surely no J. K. Rowling. This is as good as my writing or this fanfic goes for that matter. Hee. This actually took ages to come up with, it's longer but it's no better than the first two, I'm sure. Sigh. There are noticeable mistakes here and there, and if you do spot them, kindly let me know! ) And let's just imagine that even with speed, Rukia's skirt never went Marilyn Monroe like. Hehe. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of their characters. The white Nissan 350z and the hot-pink Ducati will be mine in the distant future (insert evil laugh here).**

* * *

- Chapter Four: About Amari Tanabe -

* * *

Before anybody could grapple on the situation; Amari Tanabe – a striking-looking slender girl with full breasts, dancer's legs, and contemporary shoulder length brunette - next to Renji, sat on the tiled floor of the café with diet coke splashed all over her uniform. Exasperation was all over her; everybody could sense that – everybody there was looking at her. She was the only one down; the only one on the floor. Renji mumbled something as he gestured his hand. She wasn't listening; she couldn't care less for excuses at the moment. Her grey almond-shaped eyes (almost clear-quartz like) looked at Renji with full hatred, her sharply defined cheekbones actually went deeper when she pursed her full, seductive lips. 

"Amari!" exclaimed both Rukia and Orihime, as Orihime rushed to help Amari up.

Amari pulled herself up, turned on her heels and immediately walked out. She couldn't even face Rukia or Orihime to reply their concern. She was so mad, so humiliated.

It was as if time stood still. A goofy looking guy with a mop on one had and a bucket on the other came to the floor's rescue but he didn't proceed in cleaning up; he stood still watching eagerly as the scene unfolds.

"Sorry." Ichigo started. "Didn't see you there."

"Yeah? Well, try apologizing to the lady just now!" Renji barked back as he took a step forward; his fist ready to leap. He may be a gentleman but Renji's short-tempered.

"Well. I. WASN'T. LOOKING."

"Well then, maybe you should've used you damn eyes!"

"Renji! Enough!" Rukia grabbed Renji by the arm. At the same time Chado laid a hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

Orihime leaped in facing Renji as she stood between him and Ichigo. "Stop it!"

"C'mon Renji. Let's just go, OK?" Rukia coaxed; with that Renji gave in and the both off them walked away as well.

"We'd better be heading back to campus now too," Uryu said "C'mon Ichigo. It's almost two. You'll be late for you're first football practice."

--------------------

Seventeen-year-old Amari Tanabe read a text message from Rukia _(Amari. Are you OK? Sorry 'bout what happened just now._) as she opened the door to her rather big three-bedroom apartment. As her unbuttoned coke-stained blouse slumped on the floor of her bedroom - she cursed; as her unzipped coke-stained skirt settled around her ankles – she whined. _Stupid idiots! I swear I will give them a piece of my mind when I see those stupid boys! I feel guilty that I ignored Rukia, even more Orihime; I'll apologize to them later. _Looking at her reflection in the full-sized mirror, she unfastened her underwear then went to have a quick shower.

Amari Tanabe grew up with her parents and an older brother here. Her dad is quite a wealthy businessman so she has been pampered quite plentifully for as long as she knew but she knows not to abuse the situation; her mother a pretty housewife who gave the family support it needs; and her brother, Shuhei, a great-looking guy who sometimes strays out of line but is always there for her when she needs him. Amari and Shuhei shared the same interest; big fast toys and well, minus the women, the boys and Amari's sweet-tooth indulgence. Two years ago, her brother had to leave her to run one of their company out of state and it was only a year later that her parents had decided to move to run one of their other companies out of the country.

Her parents were thoughtful enough to ask her if she wanted to stay and continued her studies here or follow them; but she said she'd rather stay. Her father had everything arranged for her; her place to stay, a rather big three-bedroom apartment where she had the pleasure of decorating it all by herself, he even almost got her a maid to keep everything clean but it was one of those service apartments anyways so she declined; her transportation, her father gave her a white Nissan 350z (he knew it was one for her favorite cars although she has never told anyone except Shuhei) and her brother bought her a 2005 749 Ducati repainted in hot-pink (one of her favorite colors) to call her own. It was her brother who taught her how to ride one in the first place.

So she had been living alone for the past one year but she didn't really feel lonely, sometimes she'll have friends sleeping over and during long holidays, she'd go visit her parents. She keeps in-touch with her brother everyday with text messages and IM's as well so it's all good.

Amari befriended both Rukia and Orihime on the same day; first day or semester, in class. Amari knew who Rukia was the moment she came in; a flustered looking Rukia sat next to Amari and they had gotten quite close since then - they had a lot in common from having an older brother to taking the same Business course. She could tell Rukia didn't have a lot of friends when she dragged Amari out for lunch with her brother Byakuya once. She did talk about a boy who bumped into her once but Rukia didn't bother too much with the details, and she didn't push her.

Amari took Business as a major and Arts & Design as a minor; and that's where she met Orihime – Orihime took Arts & Design. Orihime's really good with her imagination, Amari learned, but was not really good at implementing it. Orihime tends to not knowingly give out the impression that she lives a sheltered life so it actually made people feel protective over her or at least help her when in need. Yeap, it's those constant library trips that made them friends.

People can fall in love in a minute what more to build a friendship in 5 days?

Fifteen minutes later and she was standing on a mat, all wet and sweet-smelling, drying her hair with a pink towel. After wearing a black fishnet Brazilian-cut panty with matching brassiere, she sat cross-leg in front of the closet; she looked at her clock which showed two-thirty p.m. _Damn. I'm going to be so late! _In a flash she picked out black pants, a white tank top and a red boucle crop hoodie. _Definitely not the best combination to wear with black undies but I'm late!_ As quickly as she could she did her hair, grabbed her sling-bag, her socks, her shoes, and her keys.

--------------------

It was almost two in the afternoon when Renji arrived at the campus with Rukia – they exchanged their see-you-laters and he immediately went to the boys changing room to change. As he walked into the field he could see the cheerleading group of girls gathering to the left side listening to a woman with oversized bosoms and long, wavy strawberry blonde hair. The woman then turned on some music and gave each of their girls, their positions.

Renji could not believe his luck when he saw carrot-top was in the football team as well. _Damn! _Well, Ichigo could not believe his luck when he knew the red-head guy chose football as an extra curricular activity. After listening to the coach cleared a few things out, he divided the boys into two groups and coincidentally, both are against each other.

The boys were about fifteen-minutes into the game when a commotion broke loose. Ichigo threw the ball and accidentally smacked Renji right in the face and before everyone knew, Renji with a nose-bleed tackled Ichigo down.

"Now, you boys need to learn about teamwork. Kurosaki will accompany Abarai to get his nose checked at the nurse. Either clean up both of your act or don't bother showing your face here again!" It didn't take long for the coach to drag them out.

Ichigo and Renji barely conversed with each other as they sat on the only bench outside while they waited for someone to call them in.

"Look, I'm sorry about your nose. It was really an accident and I'm sorry that I kind of lost my temper at the café just now. I know it's my fault and I shouldn't have acted the way I did." Ichigo started to apologize.

"Heh. It's OK. I shouldn't have put the blame on you anyways. It was an accident. Just ain't nice to be blown off by a girl," grinned Renji. "But make me bleed one more time and you'll pay."

"Yeah. I'm sure I will. The name's Ichigo Kurosaki by the way."

"Renji Abarai."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Chapter concentrates more on Amari. Hee. I have big plans for her and (someone). XP OK. I need my sleep now. I guess you could tell by now I love speed and anything with an engine. I have scarce knowledge but I love them. I love the Ducati's that I've decided to give both Renji and Amari one each. Shuhei Hisagi is Shuhei Tanabe here, the brother of Amari. And if you want to see how Amari looks like, check out link in my profile. Hee. XD Hmm … Rangiku Matsumoto is the cheerleaders' instructor here. Did I miss anything out? 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, not even its characters. So I take no responsibility if they died or break their leg in my story. LOL.**

* * *

- Chapter Five: A Girl, Two Boys, an Apology and a Whole Lot of Attraction -

* * *

Both Ichigo and Renji turned their attention to a girl sporting red boucle crop hoodie who just came around the corner, even from this distance they could smell sweet seducing succulent scent coming from her. Both of them wondered how they've never noticed her before because as far as the boys were concerned, her features are attention-grabbing and she was quite tall, not taller than the boys though who were of the same height, but if she stood, her head just reached around their ears - and it wasn't until they were within arms-length that both of the boys realized who she was. 

Amari realized who they were the moment she went around the corner, like who could forget an orange haired guy and a long cherry one. She was deciding whether she's still up to giving them an earful or maybe not; she was still deciding about that when she was about to pass them and the orange-head called out to her.

"Hey … You … Miss!" Ichigo stood and called out.

Amari stopped and turned, glaring at the both of them – Renji stood suddenly forgetting about his nosebleed.

"Yes?" Amari snapped, looking at her watch. _I am definitely going to miss my first cheerleading practice! Damn! _

"Arr …"

"Well?!"

"We're both sorry about earlier" Renji helped.

"Nosebleed" Amari replied.

"Huh?"

"You're nose is bleeding profusely," Amari said as she rummaged through her sling bag and gave Renji a tissue. "Here, stuff it in your nose. It'll stem the flow."

Just then the nurse called Renji and he stepped in. There was awkwardness floating in the air and Amari almost started to walk away when Ichigo cut in.

"Again, I'm really sorry. I should've watched where I was going" Ichigo began.

"Yes, you should have but it's OK" Amari smiled.

Captivated by Amari's smile, Ichigo gestured a hand and introduced himself. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki by the way." _There's nothing wrong in admiring a smile, right?_

"I'm Amari Tanabe," Amari eyed Ichigo as they shook hands. Amari could see he's body is nicely built even when it's covered with a muddy blue Nike sleeveless tee. _Not bad… _And then as if on cue, Renji, who sported a black polo-tee that gripped his gorgeous toned body and gorgeous arms, came out with what looks like a stemmed nose bleed and the most gorgeous frown she have come across with – he even had a matching black band on his forehead. _And OH! Those tattoos! Grr. What is up with me and bad-boy looks!_

"I think it's safe to say I'm definitely going to miss my first cheerleading practice," said Amari. "So, I guess I better take my leave now."

"Hey, wait! I never caught your name," Renji said "Renji Abarai."

"Amari Tanabe," as smiled then walked away.

--------------------

Ichigo was walking to the car park when he saw Orihime walking alone.

"Orihime!" he called out.

Orihime stopped to turn to see who it was and blushed, "Hey … Ichigo."

"Hey," Ichigo said as he neared her. "Where are you off to? Where's Arisawa?"

"Oh, Arisawa left already and I'm going home."

"Home? C'mon, I'll give you a ride."

"No-no. I'm fine." Orihime stammered.

"I insist. C'mon" as he practically dragged Orihime to his car.

About a couple of feet away, hidden from Orihime and Ichigo's view; Uryu walked away.

Ten-minutes later, Ichigo's car parked in front of Orihime's place. It has got to be, so far, the quietest car ride Ichigo have ever experienced – he thought.

"Arr … Ichigo?" Orihime stammered while fiddling with her fingers. _This is it. This has got to be the moment of my confession._

"Yes?"

"I … I … Arr … Thanks for the ride!"

"As a friend, I'll always be there for you, you know that right Orihime?"

_Friend... _Crestfallen, Orihime forced a smile then got out of the car. She gave a little wave and Ichigo left. _Just friends?_ Orihime ran to her room then plunged herself on her bed. Thoughts were running through her head as a tear managed to escape from her eye and then as though it provided everlasting solace, she let her tears flow. _We will never know how we feel for each other if we never told the truth...  
_

--------------------

Amari saw Rukia as she made her to the cark park area.

"Rukia!" yelled Amari as she jogged her way to Rukia.

"Hey you!" replied Rukia.

"Hey. I'm sorry about earlier today," apologized Amari.

"It's OK. I would've acted the same, if it was me that fell!"

"I know you would!" laughed Amari "And please don't remind me that I fell!" She groaned playfully. "So are you going home? It's the weekend; don't tell me you have no plans? Well, I don't have plans too … so … you can always come over to my place tonight and we can have a girl thing."

"Haha. I might just take you up on that offer," laughed Rukia as they reached their cars. "I'll text you to re-confirm again."

"Sure. See you Rukia!"

--------------------

Rukia was ready to get into a tub filled with warm water and luxurious oils when her brother summoned her to the study room; still with uniform intact she left her room.

"You wanted to see me brother? Where are mother and father? I haven't seen them the whole day," asked Rukia.

"Mother and father just left for a business trip a couple of hours ago."

"Why didn't they tell me?"

"I'm telling you now. Anyway, I have talked with them about the thing we talked about and I've managed to convince them that it would be best if you had your own place to stay where you would finally learn to stand on your own. After all, when you've finished your studies you are going to be running one of the family businesses nevertheless so this is your only time to have your freedom."

"WHAT!" Rukia couldn't believe her ears.

"Really Rukia, must I repeat myself? That Amari Tanabe made a great impression so I thought it is best if you learned a couple of things from her."

"REALLY! OH! MY! GOD! THIS IS SO … OH MY GOD!" Jumping up and down, Rukia couldn't contain herself. This was really good news!

"Honestly Rukia, the way you are acting is as if we torture you."

"Oh brother! It's not that! Can I go to Amari's place tonight? Puhlease!"

"Yes I guess you can tell her your news" Byakuya smiled.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I have ideas I want to put into action thus this chapter exists. I know, this is not my best yet, but please bear with me. Things are going to get more exciting from here. Well, at least I hope so. Hehe. 


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:****I do not own Bleach and its characters – I did create Amari Tanabe, Sayomi Okayama and Ryuu.**

* * *

- Chapter Six: The Gentleman -

* * *

The morning sun's rays hit the kitchen tiles as a pretty girl sat at the counter of her kitchen with a cup of warm coffee. Sayomi Okayama sipped her coffee when her phone rang. 

"Hello?" Sayomi answered. "Oh good morning baby, how are you? Good? … Of course baby, I have a gig at the usual place, so I'll see you there? … Really? What is it? … I'm sure I'll love whatever it is baby … Just don't miss my gig! He-he I miss you too … Bye baby, see you later."

As she hung up, her housemate walked to the kitchen.

"Boyfriend?" she asked.

"Yes. He's has a surprise for me tonight. I wonder what it is." Sayomi grinned.

"Ooh. Really? Wait. Don't you have a gig tonight?"

"Yep, he's going to see me there." Sayomi beamed as she continued to drink her now slightly cold coffee.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tall buildings and busy people looked as if they stood still as Ichigo jogged passed them, donning a yellow hoodie, black short and running shoes; he has been jogging for about half an hour. Armed with an mp3 player and listening to Paramore's Misery Business, he continued to jog until he reached his destination – Meguro's Cafe, a coffee shop that serves only the best pastries ever. From far he could see Uryu, Chado, Arisawa and Orihime seated at the patio outside chit-chatting themselves away.

"Hey guys." Ichigo greeted as he grabbed a seat. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Uryu replied. "I've already got assignments which I can't wait to get it done and over with but first, a nice weekend off."

"I've got couple of reports to be done by the end of the semester, still a long way to go." Arisawa added. "Do we have plans tonight? It's Saturday night…"

"Let's all go out tonight!" Orihime said.

"Yes. We should all go to that Level Five club; it's only a thirty-minute drive from here." Chado joined in. Everybody was looking at him. He was rarely one to talk let alone suggesting ideas.

"Arr … Okay." Both Ichigo and Uryu replied in sync. Not really a best thing if one questions Chado back, so they just agreed.

"Yeah, sure." Arisawa grinned.

"Yayy!" Orihime squealed. "What time? What time!"

"Eight. And no jeans, it's a nice place." Chado answered.

It was then decided that they all would just meet there by eight in the evening. Arisawa volunteered to pick Orihime up. Chado, Ichigo and Uryu will be driving themselves there.

"OK guys. I got to go." Ichigo said as he looked at the time. "I'll see everybody later." He stood up then jogged away.

_Bye… Ichigo…_

Far from view, Ichigo turned around the corner when he almost bumped into someone again.

Rukia, who was walking the family dog at that time, almost bumped into someone as she turned around the corner. Both of them stopped just in time.

"Hey!" as both of them recognized each other.

"You're the one I bumped into yesterday at Dixie's Fast Food. If we both hadn't stopped I might've bumped into you two days in a row." Ichigo laughed.

"Yes, that would really be embarrassing," Rukia giggled.

"Look I never really did get a proper chance to apologize to you about yesterday, so I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's fine, really. No harm done." Rukia said as she tried to pull on her dog's leash. The large black Labrador wanted to continue walking as tried to catch his owner's attention.

"You're Renji's friend right? I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, but just call me Ichigo."

"Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki."

"OK. Got to go, Rukia. See you when I see you."

"Yes. See you," and with that they both parted their own ways.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Donning blue jeans and a black-lace-under-pink-satin low-v-neck blouse, Amari studied her reflection in the mirror. She took out what looks like eye-liner and outlined her alluring eyes, she then pull out a tube of nude lip gloss and applied generously to her lips. Giving herself a flying kiss to her reflection, she hung matching pink dangly earrings in her ears. _I know I'm not pretty or gorgeous but that doesn't mean I can't feel gorgeous_, she thought. Then she grabbed her keys and left – she has a lunch date and she's quite late.

As she walked in the classy restaurant, unknowingly to her, heads turned. Her date, who is tall, dark with really handsome marry-me-please face, stood up from his seat and walked to her side of the table while extending his hand, "Hey beautiful."

"Hi. He-he. You don't look too bad yourself, Ryuu" she gave her hand; he pulled her closer to give her a kiss on the cheek. He then seated her and went to sit in his own seat. _Ever the gentleman._

Ryuu clicked his fingers for a waiter.

"Drinks, sir? Madam?" the waiter asked as he handed out the menu.

"Perrier," Amari said.

"Same," Ryuu said. "And we'll order later."

The waiter retreated.

"So what's good to eat here, Ryuu?" Amari asked as she scanned the menu with a delicate hand.

"I don't know. I've never eaten here before honestly," Ryuu grinned.

"Then why are we here?" Amari frowned.

"A change of place beautiful," Ryuu replied, smiling.

"Enough with that, Ryuu!" Amari blushed.

"I don't see why you don't see yourself as others do. You are gorgeous and you better believe it," Ryuu said. "Oh well, I think I'll just have a sandwich" as the waiter came back with the drinks. "What are you having?"

"I'll have whatever you're having."

"Great," Ryuu told the waiter what he had in mind.

"So, any plans tonight?" Ryuu started as the waiter left, "because if you don't, I want to bring you to Level Five."

"Oh, I don't know…"

"Come one. We could fix something up, you and me, if you get my drift," Ryuu grinned. "I mean, I own the place for God's sake."

"Oh. I don't know…" Amari repeated herself.

"What is there to not know?" Ryuu laughed. "It'll be fun. There's going to be a live band before they start the real deal."

"But, what if I'll only make a fool of myself?" Amari frowned.

"Baby, you're so good, you make me look bad." Ryuu crooned.

Ryuu laughed, at the same time the waiter served their sandwiches.

"You sure have your way with words. OK! I'm in! What should I wear? What are you going to wear?" Amari smiled, excited.

"Wear that black sexy little number of yours. I'll wear something that compliments you, don't worry."

"He-he! Okaie! And ooh … can I bring a friend?"

"Sure. Whatever pleases you beautiful."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I actually have to divide this story into two. I wanted to put in one chapter but it's too long in my opinion. Haha. I love the next episode. Haha. 


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: Nope! No! I don't own Bleach characters. I, hereby, officially dis-claim that I own them. Hee.**

* * *

- Chapter Seven: The Magic of Level Five -

* * *

"_Level Five, tonight at 8:30. You HAVE to come! It'll be fun. Bring a friend if you want. I'll see you there! I'm sure you know where it is. Oh and wear something nice!" _Rukia read the text message from Amari. _Whatever is this girl up to, _she wondered. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

True to their word, all five of them were at the Level Five's entrance by eight. The boys are handsome and the girls, beautiful. Orihime wore a yellow skirt that flowed nice around her knees and a black tank-top with a lovely lace running down the back along with studded t-strap sandals. Even Arisawa, the boyish girl, looked dazzling tonight. She wore a cream-colored sequined sweater tank top with black pants and a cream faux croc skin pumps.

The boys all wore the same black pants and long-sleeved button down shirt, just in different colors. Chado wore an apple-green which really brought out his tan; Uryu wore a navy blue and Ichigo in dark grey.

"You look great tonight Orihime," Uryu complimented. "So do you Arisawa."

"Thank you Uryu!" Orihime beamed. It was nice to be given attention once in a while.

"Thanks," Arisawa said. "So what are we waiting for?"

"Yes. Let's go." Chado said and the five of them enter Level Five.

The lights were dancing and the music was blaring. It sure was crowded; there are pretty people everywhere, all of them looking their very best and having a good time. Further to the front was a little stage ready with musical instruments and a microphone and in front a dance floor filled with dancing crowds. The five of them managed to squeeze themselves from the crowd to a table Chado reserved for them.

As Chado lead, the rest of them just followed suit. Since Ichigo was at the back and Orihime was in front of him, he put his hand on the small of her back as they squeezed through the crowd. Orihime tingled and thoughts began running through her mind again; but those thoughts were interrupted as Chado stopped at two reserved tables with one three-seater leather sofa on each side.

"We're here," Chado pointed to the table with the second best view.

"Wow! This is nice… We have a good view of the stage and the dance floor too!" Arisawa claimed as she sat on one of the luxurious leather sofa.

"I don't know how you did it Chado," Ichigo grinned as he joined Uryu sitting on the opposite sofa.

"I do gigs here sometimes," Chado explained. Everybody knew Chado is good with the guitar.

"This is so cool! And just in time too!" Orihime squealed as a man walked up to the middle of the stage.

"Welcome to Level Five everybody. I can see a lot of pretty girls and handsome guys out here tonight and I hope everyone is enjoying themselves," the man on the stage said as the crowd goes wild. "As you people should know by now, the first 30 minutes, we have very talented singers that will melt your hearts. Please get yourself something to drink and enjoy the show. Now, please welcome … Sayomi Okayama!"

The placed roared with applauses as a fair and attractive looking women walked to the middle of the stage. Sayomi Okayama was wearing a red curvy v-neck dress that stops just above her knees with matching red peep-toe pumps. Her blonde wavy hair swayed sexily around her waist.

As she sings, her beautiful voice captivated the audience…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Renji stood outside Level Five, it had been deserted. The crowd inside grew wild, he could hear. He looked at the time and he was ten-minutes early. He was supposed to meet Rukia here at eight-thirty. Why did Rukia invited him? Why did he go along with it, he didn't know? Had Rukia developed some kind of feelings for him? _If that's the case, that would be great, had it been two days ago; because since yesterday, I can't stop thinking about one particular girl._

It was as if the heavens heard Renji's thoughts; like a blessing, he saw his vision of beauty walking towards him.

Amari saw a red-head guy leaning against the wall; he seems to be deep in thoughts. Her heart practically skipped a beat as he looked up and eyed her. _Renji…_

Renji couldn't help but stare as Amari came closer. Amari wore a black jacket over her above-the-knee black dress. Her hair waved sexily hovering above her shoulders, had a flower on the left side just above her ear, and her face glowed. Her feet clinched with ankle-strap stilettos.

Amari couldn't help but stare back as she closes in on Renji. Renji wore a pin-striped blazer with matching pants and inside, held by a black leather belt, his white tucked-in shirt was buttoned to the point it showed his sculpted chest. His feet donned black leather ankle boot dress-shoes. _Hubba-hubba! He cleaned up well tonight, _she thought.

"Oh, hello Renji," Amari greeted. "Fancy meeting you here, you with anyone?"

"Hi. I'm waiting for Rukia. Said she'll meet me here."

"Oh, so you're going out with Rukia," Amari said, feeling a little jealous and disappointed. "I asked her to come meet me here. So, since I'm waiting for her too, do you mind if we waited together?"

"It will be my pleasure," he smiled.

It wasn't a long wait though because Rukia then arrived donning a beautiful one-shoulder violet dress that brought out her eyes. Amari felt a surge of jealousy running through her. _I see why you like her Renji_, she thought sadly.

"Rukia! You look really good," Amari complimented genuinely.

"Thanks Amari, so do you! And Renji, you cleaned up nicely," Rukia replied.

"You look nice Rukia," Renji returned the compliment.

"OK. Let's go! I'm meeting someone inside," Amari said excitedly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sayomi Okayama had just finished belting a great song. The crowd applauded like they've never applauded before. Sayomi stood up and bowed, and then she left the stage.

Meanwhile, at Ichigo's group, Chado stood as asked to be excused. "I'll be right back," he said.

"Where's Chado going?" Orihime asked.

"Don't know," Ichigo replied sipping his coke.

Sayomi was sitting at backstage when her boyfriend approached her.

"Baby!" she exclaimed, giving her boyfriend a hug. He hugged back.

"You were great!" boyfriend replied.

"I know I am. So where's my surprise?" Sayomi grinned.

"You done? If yes, I'll show them to you."

"Yeap. Let's go," she stood and left with boyfriend hand-in-hand.

Uryu almost dropped his drink when he saw Chado.

"Cha … Chad … Chado with … singer," Uryu stammered and the three of them turned to see. True enough the singer was hanging to Chado's arms as they make their way to them. They had quick stops to talk to people, all congratulating Sayomi for her fabulous performance.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Sayomi," Chado said the moment he appeared. "Sayomi, these are my friends. Arisawa, Orihime, Uryu and Ichigo."

They exchanged hi's and hello's as each of them shook her hand. Uryu then moved to sit with Orihime and Arisawa on the sofa, so Sayomi could sit with Chado.

"So this is your surprise, baby?" Sayomi beamed at Chado.

"Yes," Chado smiled.

"Oh my god! You sing beautifully!" Orihime praised. "I wish I could sing like you!"

"Why, thank you!" Sayomi pleased.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sayomi Okayama had just left the stage as Amari lead them inside. Amari scanned for Ryuu then she saw him. He saw her too, for he waved then walked their way.

At the background the DJ announced, "TIME TO PARTY!" Music blared through the place and the dance floor started to fill as the crowed cheered.

"Hey beautiful," Ryuu said extending his hand to Amari. Ryuu wore a black blazer and black pants with a maroon shirt.

"Hey Ryuu, looking good as always," Amari blushed, laying her hand in his. Amari closed in to him then he kissed her cheek.

Now it was Renji's turn get jealous. He didn't know why, he just was. Is it because this guy looked like every girl's fantasy fairy-tale prince? Is it because he had Amari in his hand? Is it because he had just kissed Amari on the cheek? He didn't know.

"Ryuu, this is Rukia and Renji," Amari introduced. "Guys, this is Ryuu."

"Nice to meet you," Ryuu said as he shook Renji's hands.

"Pleasure is all mine," Ryuu smiled as he kissed Rukia hands. "Come, let me take your coat off gorgeous," as he diverted his attention back to Amari.

Amari turned to give her back to Ryuu, at the same time facing Renji. She untied her coat's belt then Ryuu took it - she let him. It was as if the heavens were out to toy with Renji, to painfully suffer by watching the scene on slow motion. Inch by inch, Renji saw Amari's skin. Amari wore a black wrap sleeve-less dress that had a very, very, very plunging neck-line. As Ryuu pulled off her coat more, the more Renji realized Ryuu's hand caressing her shoulders, her arms, her hands. When the coat was finally off, which felt like forever to Renji, she fixed her diamond drop necklace. She pulled the diamond pendant and lowered it down which settled just above the beautiful curves of her full breast.

Amari realized Renji was starring at her; she smiled at him then turned to face Ryuu. Renji blushed with embarrassment. _She realized I was starring!_

"C'mon, let's get to our table. The best view in Level Five," Ryuu grinned at them all while giving the girls a saucy wink.

With the coat hanging on his right arm, Ryuu gestured Amari to hang on to his left. Amari took his offer and hooked herself. Renji felt like punching the douche bag. Jealousy perhaps? _What is this effect Amari has on me?_ Amazed and confused at the same time. _She is not mine. She is not mine. Better keep that in mind._

Ryuu lead them to their table but he stopped on the nearby table first.

"Sayomi, great performance," Ryuu told Sayomi who sat at the nearby table.

"Oh Ryuu! Amari! Thank you! Hey, this is my boyfriend Chado," Sayomi stood up and introduced Chado to them.

"You're one lucky guy, you know that?" Ryuu told Chado as they shook hands. Chado grinned.

"Hey, Ichigo! Orihime!" Amari exclaimed as she saw Sayomi's crowd.

"Amari!" Orihime gushed, "You look gorgeous!"

"She is, isn't she?" Ryuu grinned to Orihime.

"Orihime, this is Ryuu." Amari giggled. Ryuu extended his hand with the coat and as Orihime took it, he gave it a kiss. Orihime blushed. _Uryu not impressed._

"Hey Amari," Ichigo greeted as he and Uryu stared at Ryuu and Amari, Rukia noticed. She felt a sudden twang of jealousy as she realized how captivated the boys were of Amari.

_God! Amari had that effect on everyone!_ Renji thought.

"Wow! Everybody's practically here!" Amari started.

"Oh, Amari, this is Arisawa, Uryu, well, Chado and seems like you've met Ichigo." Orihime presented.

After exchanging hi's and hello's, Amari took the liberty and introduced her part of the group. "I'd like you all to meet, Ryuu, Rukia and Renji."

"Hey, Renji … Rukia …" Ichigo said as he looked from Renji to Rukia. Ichigo felt different every time he looks at Rukia. _She's looking very stunning. I kind of understand what Renji sees in her. What is this feeling? She's Renji's!_, deep in his thoughts. Ichigo was under the impression that Rukia is Renji's girlfriend.

"Hey," Renji replied.

"Hi … Ichigo …" Rukia could feel the color as she felt the intense look from Ichigo. _Orihime's turn to go into jealousy mode._

"OK. We best be sitting first. We'll catch up more; after all, we're just sitting next to you." Ryuu said to Orihime's crowd, they moved then sat.

Renji and Rukia sat on one sofa and Ryuu and Amari on the other.

"A special friend of Level Five has a special something for you all to enjoy," the DJ announced over the speakers. "So make a space in the middle of the dance floor to see what he have in mind."

_They are sitting close, too close_. Renji said silently. He watched them, he watched her – he eyed her; eyeing her every move. Ryuu whispered something in Amari's ear. Renji couldn't hear but Amari seemed to take pleasure in it because her eyes shined. _She looks so beautiful when her eyes seemed to shine._

The music seemed to quite down as the DJ gets ready for the surprise.

"But …" Renji could hear Amari speak, barely audible, she face showed hesitation.

"Don't worry, you know I won't do anything you," Renji heard Ryuu replied. _What the hell was he suggesting to Amari?_

"Excuse me guys," Ryuu said to Renji and Rukia.

"Ooh! Watch the dance floor!" Sayomi said excitedly to her company. The already-dancing people made room in the middle of it.

As Ryuu left, Amari stood up too. "Guys, excuse me too. Look out at the dance floor," she grinned.

Renji wanted to follow her to make sure nothing bad happened to her, to make sure no-one took advantage of her. He wanted to protect her so badly, he surprised himself. But as Renji tried to follow suit, Rukia laid her hands on him.

"Where you going? Amari told us to watch the dance floor. Something exciting is going to happen!" Rukia said enthusiastically.

Renji just kept quiet and turned his attention to the space in the middle of the floor.

Ichigo eyed Rukia, he saw her put her hands on Renji. He tried to look away, but he couldn't. _Damn!_

Then suddenly, Asi Se Baila El Tango blared through out the speakers.

Amari stepped in the given space as she walked one beat at a time. As a different beat surfaced, Amari then pulled at her skirt which magically shortened itself to the point that it left very little room for imagination. Her long legs, her hips, her body swayed to the music then Ryuu steps in on the other side. She game him the 'come-closer' stare and sexily gestured it with her index finger. As he came closer, she put her hand on his chest, as if to tell him to stop right there.

Then everything happened so quickly because now Amari's leg coiled at Ryuu thigh as he held on to her.

Rukia and Renji couldn't stop starring, well; neither could Ichigo, Uryu, Orihime, Arisawa, Chado and Sayomi. Nobody there really did take their eyes off the dancing couple. Sayomi clapped and cheered as did everybody around them but it's as if they were deep in themselves.

Ryuu had one hand supported the waist of a now back bending Amari (who's face filled with passion), one hand caressing her arm and his head as if indulging the smell of her chest; now Renji was full of jealousy. He wanted to leave, but somehow he felt like his body was on a spell. Like a snake being charmed, he sat and continued watching. _Why am I getting so worked up? She's not even mine_, he thought bitterly.

Couple of seconds later, which seemed like eternity to Renji and the steamy-tango dance between the two, was over.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Ryuu and Amari everyone!" the DJ presented, "Now everybody get back to the dance floor and get your groove on!"

The crowed seemed to flock at the golden couple, shaking hands and patting backs as they moved back to their seat.

"OH MY GOD! AMARI! THAT WAS AWESOME!" Orihime, who practically screamed, was the first to compliment.

"Yes. You and Ryuu looked beautiful together." Sayomi joined in.

"Oh thank you Sayomi!" Amari gushed.

The exchanged more word when they finally come to their table.

"Wow! Amari, that was outrageous, in a good way!" Rukia joked.

"Ha-ha. Thanks Rukia," Amari laughed.

"Well, she is the best," Ryuu joined. "OK. I have to go settle some things for a moments, I'll leave Amari in your care for a while," Ryuu left.

Amari wrapped her skirt back up to her dress before she sat down.

"Oh my god, Amari! Where did you find him?! He's amazing!" Rukia exclaimed. Her statement made Renji's blood boil.

"Yes, he sure is a darling," was all Amari replied. "Woah. I need fresh air. Can you guys excuse me?"

"Sure," Rukia replied and with that Amari put her coat on, grabbed her bag and left.

"Arr … I need to go to the men's room," Renji lied to Rukia. _He intended to join Amari for the fresh air._

"OK, but don't take too long. I don't want to be alone here," Rukia said, and then Renji stood up and left.

Ichigo saw Amari walked by, then Renji; he saw Rukia sitting looking a little uncomfortable. He decided to come over to Rukia's seat. _A little chat wouldn't hurt anyone, right? Just a friendly chat, I'm sure Renji wouldn't mind._

"Hey Rukia, having a good time?" Rukia turned around and saw Ichigo. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Hey Ichigo, yes, I'm having a good time," Rukia replied as her voice managed to come out from her throat.

"Mind if I sit here?" Ichigo indicated to her side.

"Arr, yea, sure," Rukia scoot over.

"I hope Renji doesn't mind," Ichigo laughed.

"Renji? Mind? Why?" Rukia puzzled.

"Isn't he your boyfriend?" Ichigo inquired.

"Renji? No… He's just a really good friend," Rukia smiled.

Orihime kept her eyes on Ichigo as he walked over to Rukia and now sitting next to her. Suddenly, she felt poignant. Uryu noticed.

"Orihime? Want to dance?" Uryu asked.

"Huh?" Orihime looked at Uryu, dazed. Deciding that she didn't want to sit there and watch Ichigo and Rukia, she accepted Uryu's offer.

Uryu stood up and gave his hand. Orihime put her hand in his, and he walked her to the dance floor.

The music had just changed into a slow and romantic melody. Not knowing how she'll dance with Uryu, she just went along with it.

The moment Orihime stepped in to the dance floor; it felt like all her problems just vanished, the colorful lights lifted her mood. As she danced with Uryu, she gave in to him. She wanted so long to be held by someone and that moment is now. For that moment, in Uryu's arms, she forgot all about everybody there including Ichigo. It was just her, Uryu and the music. His arms filled her with love; a sense of security. Orihime dwelled in the comfort Uryu had provided, hoping these feelings lasted longer.

Uryu closed his eyes as he held Orihime close. _My dreams came true, even if for a moment…_

Sayomi and Chado had decided to join Orihime and Uryu at the dance floor. Arisawa was left alone, she grumbles, "Why is everybody pairing up except me?"

"Would you like to dance, miss?" a stranger came up suddenly, answering Arisawa's wishes. The stranger didn't really have a good-looking face but his body made up for it. _Grr…_ Besides, Arisawa didn't want to look like a loser, looking sad and alone, so she accepted his offer. Soon, they too joined Orihime and Uryu, Sayomi and Chado on the dance floor.

Ichigo noticed all of them left for the dance floor. Ichigo asked Rukia if she'd like to dance too. At first Rukia was hesitant, but then gave in to Ichigo's charms. As Rukia felt Ichigo's arms surround her waist, she felt like she was in heaven. As Ichigo held Rukia close, he felt like he was in heaven. Both Rukia and Ichigo could feel their feelings grow as they held each other close.

_I swear there's something magical about this place, _Arisawa pointed out to herself as she watched her friends have a good time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amari was leaning on the wall of the building, her head as if looking at the starry skies but her eyes closed. She had earphones plugged in her ears, and was deep listening to _Te Lo Agradezco Pero No_, by Alejandro Sanz featuring Shakira on repeat, that came from the iPod Nano in her left hand. Her head and her body swayed slightly, enjoying the music all to herself. In between her index and middle finger, a cigarette burned – she raised it to her lips and inhaled it in, letting the sweet poison run through her blood.

Some tapped her on the shoulder, startled, she turned to see Renji. _SHIT!_ Amari is not accustomed to let people see her smoke, it's not her. It's the society. The society made her look bad. Her parents didn't know of her bad habit, but Shuhei knew. Shuhei didn't mind for they shared the same bad habit as well. A little bad habit didn't make her a bad person.

"Can I join?" Renji asked.

Amari didn't answer. She just went back to her previous pose as if nothing happened. Renji pulled out a cigarette box from his pocket, pulled a stick out and proceed to ignite it up too. Amari continued to inhale the sweet poison.

"Your boyfriend knows you smoke?" Renji asked.

Amari snapped as she stubbed her cigarette with her stilettos, "Do you have anything against girls who smokes?!"

"Nothing but attraction," Renji replied quietly, not looking into her angry eyes.

"Oh," Amari suddenly feeling ashamed. "And who on earth is my boyfriend?"

"Isn't that Ryuu guy your boyfriend?" Renji surprised, by the way they interacted, they looked as if they were going out together.

"Ha-ha! NO!" Amari laughed, her eyes glittered.

"No?"

"Ryuu is just a friend. A very good friend. He is my brother's friend. I've known since forever and he's been looking out for since … ages. He's like a cool and very affectionate brother," Amari explained.

"Oh," Renji feeling happy and ashamed at the same time.

"Aren't you supposed to be inside with Rukia? Wouldn't see be mad if she saw us, y'know, here?"

"Why would she be mad?" Renji asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Well, she might be jealous…"

"Rukia? Why would she? It's not like she's my girlfriend…"

"She's not?" Amari exclaimed sounding more excited that supposed to be. _Shit!_

"What's up with that?" Renji grinned as he looked at her.

"Arr … Nothing!" Amari replied, looking away - she could feel herself flush.

"So what are you listening to?" Renji asked "Anything good?"

Amari took out one earpiece from her right ear and gave it to Renji so that he could listen to it as well. "It's on repeat."

As he moved closer, his right arm touched her left as they stood side by side.

"I haven't told you this, but you look beautiful tonight," Renji said as he looked up at the sky.

"I could say the same thing about you too," Amari smiled.

Unexpectedly, Renji turned to faced Amari. He took her right hand; he placed his right hand on the small of her back and pulled her closer. Amari was surprised but she didn't object. Going along with what Renji had in mind, she laid a hand on Renji's right shoulder-blade and her head on his shoulder. Dancing to the song that only the both of them could hear, for one moment, Amari and Renji shared each others' touch, each others' body and each others' feelings.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Phew. Finally finished this chapter. I fell in-love with Alejandro and Shakira's Te Lo Agradezco Pero No. Hehe. Love is in the air! Oh and if it's hard to imagine the dance between Amari and Ryuu (as I tried my best to describe), it's a scene from Take the Lead – Movie. Where, Antonio Banderas and that blonde girl danced the tango. Antonio Banderas is HOT! 


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own/create Bleach and/or its characters.**

* * *

- Chapter Eight: The Moving Surprise -

* * *

That magical Saturday night had come and now gone; the feelings that everyone felt that night now linger in memories. It's not that they denied the things that went on that night, but it's just that nobody dared to do anything about it, nobody dared to talk about it. What if it was just their imaginations? What if the magic was only within Level Five? What if it was unreciprocated? Of-course, they all had 'moments' between them. You know, those moments where eyes meet and senses tingle. But none of them really wanted to risk destroying their fantasy, their memory. After all, the best things about fantasies are the chances of it coming true.

Ichigo, Uryu, Chado, Orihime and Arisawa now has new addition to their group; Renji, Rukia and Amari. Ichigo and Renji's friendship strengthened within the couple of weeks that has passed; they were like brothers. Orihime and Arisawa too enjoyed the company of Rukia and Amari.

The Mid-Semester break is near; it officially starts tomorrow, a Saturday. Amari had a lot of packing to do today as she's moving in a new house with Rukia. Rukia's parents had just bought her a house for her and Amari, a really big considering it's only going to be the two of them there, complete with a beautiful lawn and garden, swimming pool and Jacuzzi. Byakuya learnt that Amari's one-year lease on her apartment is over soon, so he suggested that Amari stayed with Rukia. Amari at first declined Byakuya's offer because she didn't really like the fact that she was a burden to anyone but later gave in to his pressure. It's not really easy to say no to your friend's brother. Byakuya had assured that she wasn't a burden and that he saw her as a little sister, and he actually proved it as he had made sure their rooms are of the same size. Rukia was only too happy to learn this; it's like having a sister she never had. Amari at first wasn't comfortable with the whole Byakuya treating her as his sister thing, she was worried Rukia might get jealous, but on the contrary, Rukia reacted the opposite. Rukia's reaction surprised her. If she was Rukia, she wouldn't have liked the idea that Shuhei had brotherly affections on her friend. She always liked the fact that Shuhei kept her number one on his list, but then again Amari's connection with her brother was different from Rukia's with Byakuya.

When Amari told Shuhei of the moving-in-with-Rukia news, he was happy for her. "At least, you wouldn't be lonely anymore, you have a friend to keep you company now." he had said. Amari didn't need to tell her parents of the news; Rukia's parents took the liberty to talk to them. But she still called them, there's nothing like talking to your parents when you miss them. Her parents were thrilled now that Amari had some company for they had never really liked the idea of Amari staying alone. "What would you like as a housewarming gift, sweetie?" her father had asked her. Amari said she didn't really need anything at the moment but will let him know if she needs anything. As it happens, Rukia's parents and her parents are old acquaintances, which only made Rukia happier.

Everything in their rooms was identical just of different color. Byakuya gave both the girls the privilege to choose the color for their leather walls. Amari had chosen midnight purple leather with white wooden paneling, Rukia had Rose colored leather with white paneling as well. Their curtains – sheer, white and see-through; their carpets - luxury velvet carpeting that mirrors the color of their walls. Both their rooms had a sit-down area, walk-in closet and a bathroom with a really large tub. Amari haven't actually seen the inside of the house yet, but Rukia assured her it's awesome.

The time showed four-thirty, Friday afternoon; and Renji, Ichigo and Amari had just finished their football and cheerleading practice. The three of them walked to the parking area where Arisawa, Orihime, Chado and Uryu waited.

"Hi, guys," Amari greeted her friends "So you all ready?"

"Yeap."

Everybody volunteered to help Amari move all her stuff from her apartment. Rukia will be waiting for them at the new house. Chado volunteer to lend his car for the moving of stuff, as he has the biggest car among them all – a Toyota Land Cruiser. Arisawa and Orihime rode in one car, Renji with his bike and the rest their own.

As they all parked their vehicles, Amari led them up to her apartment.

"Wow!" Orihime gushed as they all entered the apartment full of empty boxes. "This place is so big and you live here all by yourself?"

"Ha-ha. Yeah. It's no biggie really," Amari laughed. "You know what, come to think of it; I don't really have much to pack - my electronics, my clothes, my shoes, my car."

"And that's your definition of 'not much?" Arisawa asked.

"He-he. At least I don't have to bring the furniture!" Amari giggled.

"Where do you want us boys to start, Amari?" Uryu asked.

"The electronics would be great, Uryu. And do you girls mind if you helped me in my room?" Amari replied.

"OK!" Orihime said excitedly then the three of them moved to the bedroom area.

"Wow…" both Orihime and Arisawa in awe as they saw Amari's huge wardrobe.

Amari had collections of tops, pants, skirts, dresses and especially footwear, everything from stilettos, boots, flip-flops, sandals, running shoes, and flats. Half of which are already sealed in boxes.

"This is going to take us ages!" Arisawa exclaimed. "How on earth can you own all these? Have you even worn half of them?"

"I love them! I can't help it!" wailed Amari as she pulled on a huge box. She started gathering the remaining of her footwear and putting them in the big box. Arisawa and Orihime helped with her clothes.

Back in the living room, Chado and Uryu started disconnecting her home-theater system. Ichigo and Renji picked up the little pieces of decoration lying around the place.

Renji picked up a frame with a picture of Amari, her older brother and her parents. Then he picked up a picture of a younger Amari with her family. Let's put it this way, she looks so much, much different and better now. Renji smiled and placed it safely in a box.

Amari came out a couple of minutes later to check on them.

"Hey Ichigo, can you do me a favor?" Amari called.

"Yea, sure. What is it?"

"Can you drive my car to the new place later? Ask someone to drive your car there. Is that OK?"

"That's fine with me, but if you didn't drive, who are you going to follow?"

"Oh I'll be driving a different one there," Amari replied.

Then she went back to her room. About an hour later, she popped back to the living room. Amari saw the living room was clear. Her home-theater system packed, her photographs and those little decorations packed.

"Oh thank you guys!" Amari said gratefully. "Since you're done here, do you mind helping us in my room?"

Everybody worked together in packing away her computer, her laptop, her sound system, her toys, and especially her clothes. By the time everything is all packed, it was dark. Chado, Ichigo and Uryu started moving the boxes to Chado's car. Amari carried the last box down to Chado's car where they all stopped for a quick breather.

"Are you OK?" Renji asked Amari. He could see her look fidgety.

"Huh? Oh, yea. Yes. I'm fine. It's just those moments where it's sad to say goodbye to things you're attached to." Amari replied. "OK. I guess that's all. I just need to grab my jacket then we can go. Here's my car key, Ichigo. Be right back."

Ichigo had asked Uryu to drive his car and Orihime drove Uryu's car.

"Who's Amari going to follow?" Orihime asked puzzled.

"She said she needs to be driving another one," Ichigo replied.

Renji sat on his red 999R Ducati bike as they waited for Amari. A couple of seconds later, Renji could here a bike's engine roaring somewhere near then soon the sound came louder - closer. Before he knew it a hot pink 749 Ducati stopped next to his bike, and the girl who was on it, turned off the engine and climbed down - she took off her full-face helmet.

"Everybody ready to go?" Amari asked as she held on to her helmet.

Everybody was impressed, especially Arisawa and Renji.

"Is there anything you don't do?" Arisawa joked.

"I don't do sports, that's for sure!" Amari laughed. "OK. Let's go. Rukia's been waiting for us since this afternoon."

As Amari and Renji climb back on their bikes, Renji whispered to her, "You never cease to amaze me."

Amari smiled as she could feel herself blushing then put her helmet on.

After a long twenty-minute drive, they finally parked at the driveway of a huge house. Rukia greeted them at the door. The boys started to bring down the boxes from Chado's car. The girls helped with smaller boxes. Amari noticed a white 2008 ML63 AMG Mercedes parked on the driveway as well.

"Whose car is that?" Amari asked Rukia, pointing to the Merc.

"Oh, that's a surprise," Rukia smiled as she replied.

"Really? Wow! That is ONE nice car!" Amari gushed. Amari had assumed that it was Rukia's surprise.

Armed with a box, one each, all of them went into the house and up to Amari's room. Amari actually stopped in awe of her new room - everybody was. It was huge and really beautiful. Everybody put the boxes on the floor and started to go and pick up other boxes as well.

"Wait! Before we go pick up other boxes, why don't I give you all the grand tour," Rukia suggested.

"Cool," Orihime said.

Rukia brought them to the dining room, the kitchen, the guest room, the restroom. All of them were impressed at the beauty of the house.

"Now, let's go to the living room," Rukia said. As she brought them there, everybody noticed someone sitting on one of the cream leather soft, his back facing to them.

As he stood up and turned, Amari screamed and cried. Yeap, she practically cried. Everybody was stunned but soon understood why; they recognized him from Amari's pictures.

"Shuhei!" Amari ran to him.

"Come here you," twenty-five-year-old Shuhei smiled. Shuhei is a really good-looking young man, with spiked brunette hair and beautiful eyes. He has that unfriendly face going on, if he didn't smile - he actually looks like Ichigo a bit. Amari ran into his open arms, sniveling. "Now, now. You don't really want to look silly in-front of your friends now do you?"

Amari looked up, suddenly realizing her friends standing there looking at them. Amari wiped her eyes then grinned.

"Come on, I'll help you all with the boxes," Shuhei said putting his arm around Amari's shoulders. "Oh, but before that, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"Of-course I am!" Amari claimed. "Everybody, this is my brother, Shuhei. Shuhei, this is, I'm sure you already know Rukia, Ichigo, Orihime, Arisawa, Uryu, Chado and Renji."

"It's a pleasure to meet everyone," Shuhei said "Now, let's get those boxes."

By the time all the boxes were up, it was already nine in the evening. Sitting in Amari's room, everybody was weary and hungry.

"I don't know about everyone but I am hungry," Shuhei said.

"Ooh! Me too!" Amari replied, still hanging on to her brother.

"I am kind of hungry," Rukia joined in.

"That's settles it then," Shuhei said, "I'm treating all of you to dinner."

"Yayy!"

Everyone else was too tired to be as excited as Amari but glad to be treated to dinner.

"Oh and I have one more surprise for you, Amari," Shuhei said as they all walked out of the house.

"Huh? What surprise?" Amari said excitedly.

Shuhei then put his hand in his pocket, fished out a key then put it in Amari's hands. Amari looked at the key puzzled, but then noticed the very familiar logo.

"The Merc?!" Amari squealed jumping up and down then jumping to give her brother another hug. "You know that you didn't have to! You being here is a much better surprise!"

Shuhei laughed then planted a kiss on her forehead.

Everybody watched as the scene unfold. Rukia felt a surge of jealousy looking at Amari and Shuhei. _How come I'm not this close with Byakuya? Sure, I could get a lot of stuffs from Byakuya, but the affection…_

Renji on the other hand loved the effect Shuhei had on Amari. It made her glow with happiness which actually made her look more beautiful.

"Yayy! OK! Let's go! Wait. How are we going to wherever we are going?" Amari asked her friends.

"I'll be driving my car, I need to be going home straight after dinner," Arisawa said.

"I'm with Arisawa," Orihime said.

"I'm driving my car as well," Uryu said "same as Arisawa, I need to be getting home after that as well."

"Me too," Chado said.

"I guess I'll bring my car. Renji you ride along with me," Ichigo offered.

"Yea? OK then," Renji accept.

Rukia pulled Amari closer to her and whispered, "Is it OK with you if I tagged along with Ichigo and Renji?" Rukia didn't really want to see Amari and Shuhei together, it made her disheartened.

"Ha-ha! OK!" Amari giggled thinking Rukia wanted to be with Ichigo. She knew of Rukia's crush on Ichigo. They tell each other everything.

"If it's OK with Ichigo and Renji, I'd like to join their car," Rukia said eyeing Ichigo.

Ichigo looked at her as if she was mad but Rukia gave the 'don't question me' look so Ichigo agreed.

"Renji will come with me and Shuhei then!" Amari squealed.

Renji looked at Amari as if she had gone out of her mind as well, but she too gave the 'don't question me' look - Rukia and Ichigo gave Amari the 'what on earth are you doing look'.

Orihime glanced at Ichigo, then to Rukia. She sighed silently and her eyes fell on her feet. Orihime was sad, knowing the fact that Rukia wanted to join Ichigo. Orihime knew of Rukia's crush on Ichigo but none of the girls knew of her infatuation on Ichigo except Arisawa. _It's not easy putting on a happy face if you're heart is breaking._

"Whatever it is, I'm taking you all to a nice dinner at Terilli's. We'll all meet up there, OK?" Shuhei said.

Everyone agreed and got into their cars.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Arisawa… I think Rukia and Ichigo suit each other perfectly. Don't you think?" Orihime said as the both of them got in Arisawa's car. "If Ichigo is happy, then I should be happy right, but why do I feel… this?"

"Orihime… You know who else feels what you're feeling now? Who truly understand all this? … Uryu."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia climbed in, closed the door then look outside the window. Not saying a word to Ichigo as he pushed his gear knob to first gear. Ichigo noticed that something was bothering her.

"Rukia? Are you OK?" Ichigo asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. I'm fine." Rukia replied feebly.

"Why the long face then?"

Rukia hesitated to reply at first but then felt that she needs to let it out. "I am kind of jealous of Amari."

"Jealous of Amari? Why?" Ichigo surprised.

"She's very pretty, she's get a lot of attraction from guys and well, she has a brother like Shuhei." Rukia sighed, looking away again. She wanted to cry.

"Rukia"

Rukia didn't say anything. Rukia didn't know what to say next. She just gazed the outside, watching buildings and lights blur by.

"Amari is very pretty yes, but to my eyes, you are more beautiful. She gets a lot of attraction from guys yes, but my attraction belongs to you. As for Shuhei, I may not be able to fill that part of emptiness in your heart, but I'll fill other parts, if you'd let me." Ichigo said quietly, as he stared at the road in-front of him.

Rukia turned to look at Ichigo. He is still looking straight ahead.

"Ichigo…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Renji was about to climb in the back seat when Shuhei suggested he sat upfront with Amari, who was already in the driver's seat. Renji obeyed reluctantly and Shuhei sat at the back.

"Amari, why am I here instead of going with Ichigo and Rukia?" Renji asked in the politest way possible.

"You are so clueless! Hello! We're going to give them some privacy." Amari laughed.

"So should I give the both of you privacy as well then?" Shuhei teased, listening to their conversation.

Renji just went quiet.

"What does that suppose to mean brother?" Amari eyed him suspiciously from the rear-view mirror.

"Nothing…" Shuhei chuckled. "So the red Ducati is yours, Renji?" Shuhei asked making conversation.

"Yeah," Renji didn't know what else to say, he was nervous as hell.

"And you were the guy that danced with Amari in the streets?" Shuhei asked suddenly.

Renji went speechless. He didn't know what to say, what to reply.

"BROTHER!" Amari raised her voice, "How did you know that? I never told you that!"

"Tsk-tsk. Ryuu saw you two, and he told me," Shuhei shrugged.

"Oh my god. I could not believe he told you that!" Amari said, starting to get pissed. _This is embarrassing! It's even freaking Renji out!_

"You know he tells me everything. He's only looking out for you Amari. You know that." Shuhei said.

Renji and Amari remained quiet, both not-knowing what to say, what to reply; both very-very embarrassed.

"Ha-ha! Renji," Shuhei said, placing his hand on Renji's shoulder, "As long as you don't take advantage of my little Amari, both of you have my blessings."

* * *

**Author's Note**: It's so fun playing cupid. Hehe. First kiss, anyone? 


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own/create Bleach and/or its characters.**

* * *

- Chapter Nine: Behind the Rain -

* * *

_I don't always take a stand,_

_Life is sometimes a pain,_

_The path that I walk,_

_Is just to tell a story,_

_Hold these hands of mine,_

_Feel this suffering of mine,_

_All that I gave,_

_Never came to life,_

_All that I want,_

_Grow further away from life,_

_Behind the clouds, I stand,_

_Behind the rain, I watch,_

_Where I stay still, where I endure,_

_I stay still behind the rain,_

_Hold these hands of mine,_

_Feel this suffering of mine,_

_Grab these hands of mine,_

_Grab the suffering of life._

- Di Balik Awan; Peterpan -

- _Behind the Clouds: Peterpan_ -

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uryu Ishida, who is, safe to say, in-love with his best friend who, safe to say as well, is in-love with their best friend as well. In the dark, Uryu starred up his white ceiling, he couldn't go to sleep. How can he? All he keeps thinking about is Orihime, the love of his life. He has been in-love with Orihime for as long as Orihime has been in-love with Ichigo. He wanted so much to tell her, to let her know that he loved her, to let her know that he will always be there for her. He wanted so much to be hers, to make her happy, to take all her sorrows away. _Is there a way Orihime to turn your love to me?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orihime Inoue is in-love with her best friend, Ichigo Kurosaki. She fell, and she fell hard, the first she saw him. When everybody turned their backs against him, she was the one who stood up for him. He doesn't know, and he'll never know. Sitting on the floor beside her bed, hugging her knees, she cries. Orihime couldn't stop thinking of what Arisawa told her. About Uryu. She knew exactly how Uryu felt – she going through the same thing as him. _Uryu… I never meant to hurt you but Ichigo…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo Kurosaki too starred at this ceiling. Thinking about Rukia, the girl who got him hooked – the only girl so far who managed to make him weak. Sure, there are attractive girls that grabbed his attention but so far, none of them makes him want to hold them, to love them. He tossed and turns in his bed. _I want you Rukia… I want you so much…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia Kuchiki laid on her new bed in her new house with a new housemate just a couple of feet away. She too could not sleep. She sat up and pulled a stuffed bunny from the rose colored carpeted floor. She felt like waking her new housemate up, to talk – but she didn't. She was sure her new housemate would be asleep by now. She couldn't stop thinking about Ichigo, about what he had told her. She wanted so much to tell him that she wanted him, that she desired him, that she wanted to be with him. But she couldn't. She doesn't know why. She just didn't have the guts. All she managed was to say his name. _Ichigo…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amari Tanabe sat cross-legged on the balcony of her new room. She couldn't get some shut-eye so she thought she'd get some fresh air and have a cigarette. Her fingers tingled so much that it hurts, that's usually what happens when she's nervous – and she is. She didn't know why, all the thinking of Renji made her nervous. What Shuhei said to Renji and her didn't help either. She liked Renji, she liked him so much. It's like whenever she sees him, her heart skipped a beat. She wanted to own him, to own all of him. But she didn't know what to say, how to say it. What if Renji rejected her? What if he did like her and that's that. She contemplated to wake Rukia up or call her brother but she didn't want to disturb anyone at this time of night, so she didn't. As she exhaled smoke, she thought that she'd bear this burden alone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Renji Abarai stood outside of his home, smoking a cigarette. He couldn't sleep. His mind couldn't get any rest, not when he's thinking too much about Amari, about her brother, about what her brother said. He didn't want to put Amari's hopes up. He was scared. He didn't want to hurt her. He likes her; sure, he likes her so much it actually hurts. But what-ifs kept stopping him from making the move. He didn't want to be the one who'd hurt her, to disappoint her, to make her cry. What if he wasn't good enough for her? _Amari…_

* * *

**Author's Note**: OK. This is a very short-chapter where it's clear of everybody's feelings. Just felt like having this chapter before things really do happen. Hehe. I hope you all enjoy my writing so far. _Di Balik Awan_ is a song from _Peterpan_ that I am currently addicted to. They're an Indonesian band with good songs. The one above is a translated version of it. I translated it as precise as I could. Hehe. 


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own/create Bleach and/or its characters.**

* * *

- Chapter Ten: Coming Clean -

* * *

"It's a Thursday today," Amari said to herself as she just woke up but still laying in bed. It took Amari at least five days since that Friday to get everything out of the boxes and put everything in its place – alone. It's not that her friends didn't want to help but she prefers to unpack her things herself. She's got all her clothes, her footwear, her bags all in the walk-in closet. Her vanity table decorate with perfume bottles and facial products, her computer on her study table, her books in the bookshelves, her stuffed-toys on her bed, her plasma TV, home-theater system and sound system placed just in front of her bed. The controllers laid neatly in a row on her bedside table along with a gorgeous lamp shade.

She removed her blanket and stood by her bed, naked. She gave herself a good stretch then grabbed some clothing and went down to the kitchen. Rukia sat on a stool by the marbled kitchen bar, her mind far away at the moment. Amari saw the glazed look on Rukia's face as she clutched a mug.

"Rukia?" Amari called her back to earth.

"OH! Hey. Good morning," Rukia's body jolted.

"Morning," Amari yawned. "Where were you off to?"

"Huh?"

"Your mind, where did it go? You looked as if you were far, far away just now."

"Nothing. I was just thinking…"

"About Ichigo?"

"How did you know!"

"I can tell. Tell me what you were thinking about," Amari said as she took a can of Diet Coke and a bag of butterscotch cookies from the fridge.

"Do you really want to start your day off with a Diet Coke?" Rukia asked in hopes to throw Amari off.

"Nyeh," Amari shrugged as she popped it open. "Hey! Don't change the subject."

"It's nothing really."

"It's something, I know it. And I want details!" Amari pleaded.

"OK! OK. Fine. Remember the day your brother brought us all to Terilli's?"

"The one where you wanted to be with Ichigo?" Amari teased.

"Yes. Anyway, He said to me that, arr, to him I am the most beautiful girl, the one with his affections and that he wants to fill me."

"FEEL YOU?!" Amari felt Diet Coke reach from her throat to her nostrils.

"FILL! F-I-L-L! Fill the emptiness in my heart."

"Oh. He-he. Then what did you say?"

"…"

"You did say you wanted him right? That you want him as well?"

"Argh! I said nothing! All I managed to say was his name!"

"HIS NAME?! What were you? Having sex?!"

Rukia whined. "I know! I know! I screwed up a perfect opportunity!"

"You sure did. Well, you have to make it up to him. Have you talked to him since then?" Amari asked as she nibbled on a cookie.

"No… Well, he did try to call but I wasn't near my phone at that time and, well, I didn't have to guts to call back."

"So you HAVEN'T talked to him since they've been here, like what? Five days ago!"

"I don't see YOU making any move on Renji!"

"Touché!"

"Let's dwell in your problems before we solve mine!"

"I don't know. About me and Renji I mean." Amari sighed.

"See! See! See!"

"Na-uh! Renji didn't confess ANYTHING! I'm going out of my MIND figuring him out! First it was good when we danced and all but then it's as if it never happened."

"What dance?"

"Oh! I forgot to tell you that. He-he. Remember the night I dragged you to Level Five? And after the dance with Ryuu I needed fresh air? So I went out yea, then, out of the blue, there he was standing next to me. And the next thing I knew we were dancing – outside – under the stars." Amari said dreamily as she nibbled on a new cookie.

"Aww… Really? That is SO cute!"

"Yeah but that doesn't mean he likes me. And I like him SO MUCH! You on the other hand, know for sure your feelings are mutual."

"Oh, I don't know…" Rukia replied, chewing on a cookie as well.

"Tell him. Tell him tomorrow when they all come here for our house-warming party. Well, it's not going to be much of a party since it's just going to be us but it's the second perfect opportunity, since you blew the best, to confess your feelings."

"NO WAY!"

"What? Why not?"

"Well, why don't YOU confess?"

"Easy. He doesn't like me!"

"How would you know that? Nobody dances under the stars if not because of attraction."

Well, let's both tell the boys tomorrow night then?"

"No. I don't want to!"

"But you have to! Or you'll lose him forever."

Rukia remained quiet.

"At any rate, let's go bikini shopping!" Amari continued.

"Do we HAVE to make this a house-warming pool party?" Rukia started getting all restless.

"Yes! Don't YOU want to see what's hidden underneath their clothes? Ha-ha!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Arisawa and Orihime were seating on Orihime's sunflower bedspread just lazying around and talking about Ichigo, as usual.

"Tell him you love him. Bite the bullet." Arisawa told Orihime "If he loved you back then good, but if not, honey, you have to move on."

"OK."

"Tell him tomorrow, at Rukia and Amari's house-warming thing. Which I do not get why it has to be a pool party."

"It would be fun." Orihime said, cheering up.

"Blegh."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Why oh why doesn't it have to be a pool house-warming party?" Ichigo complained to Renji, Uryu and Chado as they sat at a café having lattes and whatnots.

"I don't mind," Renji chuckled. "I wouldn't mind seeing the girls in bikinis!"

"Yea, you wouldn't," Uryu said with a frown.

"Sayomi and I don't mind. It might be fun." Chado joined in.

"I bet this whole swimming pool thing is Amari's idea," Ichigo said.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with having fun." Renji grinned.

"You and her, you two think alike. Maybe you should ask her out." Uryu replied with a sly grin.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Rukia and Amari managed to set up everything for the party, the food, the drinks and entertainment, by six in the evening the next day. Now all they have to do is change and wait for their guest to arrive.

"Arr, Amari! Can I NOT wear THIS?" Rukia screamed from her room.

Amari came running.

She saw Rukia clad in only a hot pink bikini top with a matching little skirt bottom.

"OH! MY! GOD! You look SEXY!" Amari squealed.

"I knew you'd say that! You picked this out for god's sake." Rukia wailed.

"Ichigo is so going to have a turn on!"

"Can we not talk about turning Ichigo on at the moment? I'm really not comfortable with this."

"Well, you're not going to greet them like this. Hello! Wear something over it first, a tank top, a hoodie, anything."

"But I'm not comfortable with it!"

"Look, everybody else is going to strip down anyways. OK? And if you're really not comfortable, don't take your covering off."

"Fine!" Rukia sighed. "What about you? You're still clothed!"

"I know. I don't know which to wear. I think I'll wear the black one. What do you think?" Amari asked.

But before Rukia could reply, the door bell rang.

"Shit! They're here already," Rukia said as she grabbed a white hoodie hovering on a chair. "Yes! Wear the black one!" She added as she ran down the stairs.

Rukia peeped through the hole in the door then she opened it.

"HI!" Orihime, who wore a green tube and a white skirt, and Arisawa, who wore a baby blue Capri pants with a white tank top, greeted Rukia.

"Hi girls!" Rukia greeted back.

"Oh? Where's Amari?" Orihime asked as she passed Rukia a large Tupperware filled with what looks like chocolate brownies.

"Amari's still up-stairs, getting dressed. Arr, what's this Orihime?" Rukia asked.

"Oh, just a little something I conjured this morning." Orihime beamed.

"Arr, OK. Thank you. Come, let's go to the pool area." Rukia suggested. As Orihime walked up-front, she pulled Arisawa closer. "Seriously, what is this?" Rukia whispered.

"I don't know, but knowing Orihime, it's going to be something weird." Arisawa whispered back.

"I know!" Rukia replied, "And she made like a really BIG batch!"

Then, the door bell rang again.

Oh! Doorbell! Arisawa, could you help me with this?" Rukia gave the Tupperware to Arisawa who managed to find the way to the pool.

Rukia peeped through the hole in the door again, she opened the door a second later.

"Renji, Uryu, and, arr, Ichigo. Hi," Rukia stammered. _Oh my god! Oh my god! Get a hold of yourself woman!_ Renji wore a black polo shirt, with his collar standing up and a grey three-quarter cargo pants. Uryu had a red t-shirt on with blue jeans. Ichigo had an army-green tank top that clung to his body on and was too wearing blue jeans.

"That's the most enthusiastic greeting I've ever heard," Renji said.

"Hi Rukia," Uryu greeted.

Ichigo just smiled at Rukia and Rukia just managed to smile back. _Sigh._

"Come. Come in. Orihime and Arisawa are already by the pool. You guys go ahead first. I, arr, need to get Amari." Rukia said.

"Amari? Where's she?" Renji asked as they came in.

But before Rukia could answer Renji, Amari came down the stairs.

"I'm here." Amari grinned. She had a short black caftan on, too short in-fact – the length stops just an inch below her bum. She had her hair up today. "Hello boys!" She said in a sexy purr, and then laughed.

Renji couldn't take his eyes of this brunette goddess.

"What are you looking at Renji?" Amari asked while look behind her.

"Nothing," Renji snapped back to earth.

"Arr, OK, you guys go on ahead. Amari and I need to check something out in the kitchen. Arisawa and Orihime are already by the pool," Rukia repeated as she grabbed and dragged Amari to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Rukia barely said a word when the door bell rang again. Rukia actually jumped at the sound of it Amari just realized how nervous she was, suddenly, she felt guilty - guilty into pressuring Rukia to do this.

"I'll get the door this time, you stay here. Just sit and relax for a while. I'll be right back," Amari consoled.

"Chado! Sayomi! Welcome!" Amari greeted as she opened the door. She leaned in to give the air by Sayomi's cheeks a kiss. "Come in, the rest are already by the pool! I just have a couple of things to sort out in the kitchen". Amari showed the way then went back to Rukia. She saw Rukia sitting on a stool, hyperventilating.

"Babe, are you OK?" Amari asked as she laid a hand on Rukia's shoulder.

"No! I'm a wreck! Do I look OK?! Is my hair OK?!" Rukia replied.

"Ha-ha! You look beautiful, Ichigo is going to have a heart attack when you strip, which is only if you WANT to. Strip I mean. But the confession has to happen today. He-he." Amari laughed.

"I have to, right?" Rukia looked up to Amari, unsure.

"Yes. Are you ready? Everybody's practically here."

"I'll never be ready." Rukia groaned.

"Then let's go!"

Amari got hold of Rukia's arm and had to practically drag her out. Side by side, the walked passed the beautiful lawn to the direction where music and laughter was going on. Its dark already by then and the lights beautified the whole thing.

'Hi guys! Sorry to keep you waiting!" Amari greeted everyone. She could see Orihime out in her orange tankini sitting by the pool with her feet in the waters. Arisawa, who donned a brown one-piece was in the waters taking a long dive. Ichigo, still had his army-green tank top on but his pants were already off, replace with a white swim shorts, sitting at one of the pool chairs. Rukia tried her best to keep her eyes of them. Uryu too was now just wearing a blue swim shorts, sat by Orihime. Chado now had a red swim short which matches with Sayomi's red bikini. Both of them in the water with Sayomi on his shoulders. Renji who still had his clothes on, was sitting next to Ichigo.

"What aren't you undressed yet?" Amari asked Renji.

"No reason," Renji replied "I don't see you out of what you're wearing yet."

"Why? Were you waiting for me? Do you want to undress me?" Amari flirted.

"No! Who'd want to undress you?" Renji replied smugly, not loosing his cool. He didn't want to seem too desprate. _I not only want to undress you, I want to tear it apart!_

"Oh, well. Your loss!" Amari laughed. Amari stepped out from her black caftan, wearing the black halter bikini that styled with gold clasped and accentuate her beautiful body. Her breasts, not too big, not too small. Her skin, so smooth. Her legs seem to go on forever. Her tummy, sexily flat. Her bum, irresistibly firm.

Standing teasingly in front of Renji, her back facing him. Something on her neck caught his attention. She had a small butterfly permanently inked behind her neck; it never showed before as she has always let her hair down.

"Renji! Don't make me come there and undress you…" Amari said slyly.

"I would like to see you try," Renji replied with a grin.

"Oh, really now," Amari grinned as she faced him.

"Oh my god! Can you two take this talk else where?" Rukia groaned. Ichigo laughed.

"Oh, don't mind us," Amari said as she turned her attention back to Renji.

"Hi, Rukia," Ichigo said as he approached her. Amari tried to persuade Renji at the background.

"Hi," Rukia smiled nervously. "Arr, I just remembered I need to get, arr, something from the, arr, kitchen!" Rukia tried to make excuses, to get away from there, from Ichigo.

"I'll come with you."

"Oh no. It's OK!" Rukia started to walk back to the house.

"No. I insist." Ichigo followed suit.

"Oie! Where are you two going?" Amari's attention diverted.

"To the kitchen, to get, arr, stuff." Rukia replied.

"Oh, I get it!" Amari winked. "Hey! Can you grab my cigarettes? It's in my room on the bedside table. Thank you!"

"OK." then they both started walking again. They knew by now that Amari smokes. Renji smokes as well. Everybody knows. Nobody minds.

Orihime watched them walk away, pain burned her heart. _I need to tell him today. If he does love me, good for me, but if he doesn't…_

Rukia went to the kitchen, wondering what to get. _I did not plan this properly!_ At long last, she got herself water.

"That was all you wanted to get? Water?" Ichigo asked as he observed her.

Rukia smiled, "Let's get Amari's cigarettes and join them."

They could hear music floating from Amari's room, as they went up the stairs. She didn't turn her sound system off.

_...you had a hold on me right from the start …_

"Rukia/Ichigo" Both Rukia and Ichigo said simultaneously as they stood in Amari's room, alone, just the two of them, dim lights and the music.

…_a grip so tight I couldn't tear it apart…_

"You go first," Ichigo said.

…_my nerves all jumping acting like a fool…_

"OK. I want to talk to you about something," Rukia said, getting all fidgety..

…_you're kisses might burn…_

"What is it?"

…_but my heart stays cool…_

"I, I think, I fell for a guy," Rukia stammered.

Ichigo was crestfallen when he heard those words coming from her lips, but he kept his cool. "Oh really? Who's the lucky guy?" Ichigo said, trying to keep it from sounding so bitter.

…_well Romeo and Juliet, Samson and Delilah…_

Rukia didn't answer straight away. She looked at Ichigo. She couldn't tell him. She's not ready. _How on earth did Amari talk me into this?_

…_baby you can bet, they were burning with desire…_

As both of them stared into each others eyes, it was as if they were both magnetized. Ichigo leaned in closer. Rukia leaned in closer. Both of them couldn't help it. Their bodies wanted each other so much. Ichigo lowered his head and she raised hers. Then as if magic, they kissed. His hands now touching her jaw line, her hands now behind his neck and head. They kissed as if they were in need, in hunger – for they really were.

…_if I say split, then you know that I'd be lying… _

"No. Stop. Wait." Rukia said as she catches her breath, she pulled herself away from Ichigo –her lips were red.

"Why?" Ichigo asked quietly.

…_cause when we kiss, ooh, fire…_

Rukia couldn't stop herself, this time she kissed Ichigo – she kissed him hard. "You"

Ichigo pushed her away. "Me?"

"Yes. You. I'm falling for you."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Fire by Des'ree and Babyface for PolarisSakura. Hehe. I hope you personally enjoyed it. I hope the rest enjoyed it as well. Now I'm off to the next chapter but first, some sleep. Zzz. 


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own/create Bleach and/or its characters.**

* * *

- Chapter Eleven: Love at First Kiss -

* * *

Standing in front of a stripping Renji, Amari managed to convince Renji to take his polo shirt off, so far. As if in slow motion, she shuddered at the sight of Renji's hard abs, his sculpted chest and his strong arms. The tattoos on his body – she want to touch them, to caress them, to trace them with her finger. She tried to look away, but she couldn't. Renji realized she was eyeing him. 

"What are you looking at Amari?" Renji asked as he looked behind him.

"Nothing," Amari replied huffily.

Lucky for her, Rukia and Ichigo came back to join the crowd, her Malboro Menthol Lights in Rukia's hand. From afar Amari realized they were both looking at each other, smiling, happy, and contented. Amari smiled at the sight of it, there's nothing like two people falling in-love, she sighed.

Amari then screamed as she felt some shoved her. Before Amari knew what was happening, she is now in the water. Someone had pushed in the swimming pool which happens to be top on Amari's 'don't-you-dare-do-that-to-me' list, even worse she was standing at the deeper end of the pool. She can't swim. Amari panicked, as her arms flapped ridiculously to her side, trying to keep her head above but as much as she tried the water kept pulling her under. Amari heard a muffled scream, she had swallowed too much water, and she could feel herself going under – someone had grabbed her before more damage could happen. Renji dove and grabbed her around the waist and carried her out to safety. What seemed like ages to Amari, were only a couple of minutes in real life.

Apparently, as Rukia heard Amari's shrill scream, she rush to see what had happened. That is when she screamed, when she saw Amari struggling. The rest didn't realize she couldn't swim, until Rukia screamed the fact to them. Renji, without thinking, dove into the water and carried her out.

As Renji set her down on one of the pool chairs, everybody surrounded her. She could hear a lot of people talking, but they were all buzzes - she was in shock. Arisawa kept apologizing at the background, the rest all asking are-you-OK questions. Amari didn't answer to any of them, her eyes glazed as she looked straight ahead. Renji could see her hands shiver, in fact her whole body shivered - he had an overwhelming feeling to take her fears away from her. Renji took his polo shirt and managed to put it on her.

"Let's get her inside," Renji suggested as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

Rukia agreed, and the rest followed suit. Inside, Rukia told Renji to bring Amari up to her room, while the rest wait at the living room.

"Ichigo, can you take Amari's caftan? It's outside." Rukia asked as she and Renji helped Amari up.

"Sure. I'll take it up." Ichigo said and went outside. He saw the black caftan lay on one of the pool chairs. As he picked it up, he heard someone say his name. He turned to see who it was – Orihime.

"Orihime?" Ichigo said, as Orihime approached him closer. "Great, I need to talk to you about, arr, something."

"Really? I have something to tell you too."

"You go first then."

"No, you first."

"I'm in-love. I'm in-love with Rukia…"

"You know that I'm happy for you," Orihime said, her words laced with bitterness. She looked at her feet, "'cause she likes you too".

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"But it also feels like you're not happy for me."

"Ichigo… You know, the thing that makes a fantasy great is the possibility that it might come true. And when you lose that possibility, it just kind of sucks."

o…..o…..o…..o…..o…..o…..o…..o…..o…..o…..o…..o…..o…..o…..o…..o…..o…..o…..o

The moment, Amari reached her room, music still on, lights still dim; she broke free from Renji's arms and ran to the bathroom. Her tummy had not taken the swimming pool's water lightly, for she was clinging to the sink and hurled up – Renji rubbed her back. Again breaking free from Renji's hold, she stumbled over to her bed and sat on it. Renji sat next to her – his arms around her shoulders - Amari laid her head on his.

"Are you OK, Amari?" Rukia asked as she grabbed a towel for Amari.

"I'm fine," Amari finally spoke, accepting the towel and wrapping it around her shoulders.

"Are you sure?" Renji asked her.

She smiled at his concern. "I'm sure. I just need something warm to drink."

"I'll go make you something," Renji said and he walked out of the room.

"Oooh. Are you still convinced that he doesn't like you?" Rukia teased as soon as he walked out the door.

"Ha-ha. Have you confessed to Ichigo?" Amari grinned.

"Yeah," Rukia replied in the smallest voice she could muster.

"Really?" Amari squealed.

"Yeah, and we kissed." Rukia added feeling herself blush.

"Ooh! Was he good?" Amari asked.

"Hush! Like I'd tell you THAT!" Rukia laughed.

"BORING!" Amari giggled.

"OK. I think I'll go entertain our guest "

"OK."

Rukia walked out of the room, closed the door behind her.

As she went in to the living room, Arisawa who was fully clothed rushed over to her.

"How's Amari? Is she OK? Is she mad at me?" Arisawa asked.

"Amari's is fine. And no, she's not mad at you. Why should she? You didn't know, it was an innocent mistake." Rukia consoled.

"Let's bring the food in and have a nice dinner inside?" Ichigo, who had his jeans back on, suggested. He grinned at Rukia, still holding Amari's caftan.

"OK. Wait? Where's everybody?" Rukia asked seeing only Arisawa and Ichigo in the living room.

"Sayomi and Chado are getting dressed, so are Uryu and Orihime. Renji is in the kitchen, he said something about making Amari some warm drink." Ichigo replied.

"Oh. OK. Let's go bring the food in then." Rukia said to Ichigo and Arisawa.

o…..o…..o…..o…..o…..o…..o…..o…..o…..o…..o…..o…..o…..o…..o…..o…..o…..o…..o

Renji stood over the counter waiting for the water to boil. He had prepared a mug, a stirrer, coffee, creamer and some sugar, now all he had to wait for is the water. The house is quiet, everybody had gone outside to clear everything up and bring in the stuffs. Soon, the kettle on the stove whistled, he turned off the fire. He put in the coffee, the sugar, the creamer then he picked the kettle up and pours the very hot water in the mug. He gave it a little stir, and Rukia came in.

"Hey, coffee for Amari?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah,"

"Want advice?"

"What?"

"Bring a can of cold Diet Coke as well." Rukia said giving Renji a wink.

Renji, now standing in front of Amari's door with a mug of coffee in one hand and a can of Diet Coke in the other, managed to open the door and let himself in. He almost dropped what ever he was holding for he saw Amari semi-naked, of-course he has seen her in a bikini which is less, with just underwear and a towel tied around her waist.

"Renji," Amari said as she walked to him to help him with the drinks. Amari then closed the door behind him.

She placed one of the drinks on the coffee table. "Sit down, I'll be right back." Amari went inside her closet.

Renji sat down feeling uneasy. _I shouldn't be in here_, he thought. Amari came out ten-minutes later wearing purple shorts and a white tank top - her hair still wet. She sat next to Renji and took the Diet Coke.

"This for me?" Amari asked the quiet Renji.

"Yeah, but I thought you wanted warm to drink."

"I did, but the craving's now gone, plus I don't drink coffee. Do you drink coffee?" Amari said

"Yeah."

"Drink it with me then."

"How are you feeling?" Renji asked, making conversation.

"I'm feeling fine, the shower did me good."

"I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Aww. You were worried about me?" Amari said teasingly, she stood up then walked to her bag. She took out a new packet of cigarettes and went outside on the balcony. Renji, with his cup of coffee, followed her.

Amari lighted a cigarette and passed it to Renji, she then lighted on for herself. She then sat down in the middle of the balcony, her legs crossed, her Diet Coke and an ashtray in front of her. Renji followed suit and sat opposite her.

"Oh! Wait here a minute." Amari said as she stood up and went back inside her room. A few seconds later, she came out holding Renji's black Polo shirt.

"Here, I'm sorry it's a little wet." Amari said as she held it out to Renji.

Renji left his still burning cigarette in the ashtray where Amari left hers, stood up and walked over to her - they stood very close to each other now. Amari could feel the tension build up in the both of them, without thinking Renji's shirt fell from Amari's hand and she reached out to touch Renji's bare body. Renji's hand raised to touch her face as Amari took a step even closer to Renji. He pulled her face closer to his, as he tilted his head to taste her lips. Amari closed her eyes as she felt the warmth of Renji lips passed on to her. She had allowed Renji's tongue glide in her mouth, she wanted to taste everything of him. Her hands now hung behind his neck, his hands one over her waste and one at the back of her head – pushing her mouth nearer to his as possible.

o…..o…..o…..o…..o…..o…..o…..o…..o…..o…..o…..o…..o…..o…..o…..o…..o…..o…..o

Downstairs, the rest of the gang decided to play a little game of truth or dare while they wait for Renji and Amari to come down for dinner.

"I'll go first!" Sayomi volunteered excitedly.

Everybody was keen on the game so whoever started didn't matter.

"I think I'll choose Orihime!" Sayomi said gleefully. "Truth or dare?"

"Me? Arr, dare, I guess" Orihime said, she didn't want to say truth, if someone asked her who she has a crush on.

"OK. I dare you to kiss Uryu!" Sayomi laughed.

"What?" Uryu stammered.

"Hey, it's all part of the game, Uryu" Rukia laughed.

"Yeah! Kiss him Orihime!" Arisawa urged.

Both Orihime and Uryu blushed and reluctantly they both got closer. Orihime then braved herself for this PDA and kissed Uryu right there and then. Uryu had an 'I-didn't-expect-that' look but he kissed Orihime back nevertheless. As soon as her lips came in contact with his, she felt herself go weak. She felt something, something she had never thought possible before. She liked it; she liked this kiss she shared with Uryu.

* * *

**Author's Comment**: My pen name is unamariposa and I am a reviewholic. Hehe. I'm getting addicted to reviews. I must have reviews. LOL! Hmm, I actually had to re-do this chapter as I decided to pull out the lemons in this chapter and put it in later chapters of the story. Enjoy! Oh and I'm still not satisfied with the name of my story, any suggestions?  



	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own/create Bleach and/or its characters.**

* * *

- Chapter Twelve: Meet The Family -

* * *

Orihime broke the kiss with Uryu, suddenly remember where she was, embarrassed, she blushed profusely. Uryu too blushed when their friends wooed them on.

Back on Amari's balcony, Renji and her were getting it on. As they kissed Renji suddenly lifted her up and Amari's legs coiled around his waist, their body language moved in sync. It was as if her body understood what Renji's body wanted to do. He carried her inside back into her room and placed her gently on her bed – still kissing. Renji made the move to remove her white top, her body, mind and heart allowed it. She doesn't know why, but it felt like the right thing to do. Renji grabbed a fistful of her hair, filled with passion, as he exposed her neck. He kissed her neck, gentle, soft kisses. His nose smelling her sweet smell. Slowly but surely, his lips went down to her collarbone – she let out a small gasp, which excited Renji more.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door – both of them stopped in their tracks.

"Mari? Renji? We're waiting for you to come down and join us to eat. They're getting really hungry." Rukia said from the other side of the door.

"Yes, we'll be down in a minute." Amari replied. She looked a Renji who was still on top of her. "Raincheck?" She giggled.

Renji laughed as he stood up and picked up his Polo-t. Amari put her tank top back on then grabbed something to tie her hair with; she hadn't had time to dry her hair, given the circumstances.

They had a quick kiss before the walked out the door.

Downstairs everybody was in the dining room, seated. Amari took her seat beside on the left side of Rukia and Renji sat on the left side of Amari. She felt happy and she knew why. Rukia could tell something had happened between them, she could see both Amari and Renji's face flushed with excitement - even now she could see those two holding hands underneath the table. But she didn't say anything to Amari, not yet at least – she can dig all the details later from her when everybody's gone home.

And that's what Rukia did the moment the last guest of theirs got in their car and drove off the driveway.

"OK! Spill. Details, everything, I want it." Rukia said eagerly.

"What?" Amari blushed, pretending to not know what Rukia was talking about.

"Hey, it is SO not fair. I told you Ichigo and I kissed. Plus I saw you two holding hands under the table and it's not just me. I'm sure EVERYBODY realized something is going on between you two."

Amari just giggled.

"Ooh! Did you kissed and make up too?"

"More like, made out." Amari said, her eyes sparkled.

"You guys made out!" Rukia exclaimed.

Amari giggled again.

"Have you ever slept with someone before?" Rukia asked.

"Honestly… No."

"No? And you plan to make Renji your first?"

"I did not plan; it just felt right with Renji, y'know."

"So you two now a couple? Did you confess?"

"Arr, no… He-he! I haven't."

"YOU HAVEN'T!"

"No. Do I have to?"

"You need to at least know where you two are heading. What if he's just out to fuck you?"

"Renji wouldn't do that! Would he?" Amari said, unsure of herself now.

"You would never know."

"Then I'll be the most naïve girl alive." Amari sighed. "How's you and Ichigo?"

"He-he. I don't know." Rukia's turn to blush.

"You two a couple now huh?" Amari smiled.

"He-he. I guess so."

Hours later, in her room, on her bed – Amari slept off to the conversation she had with Rukia – about Renji. _What if he's just out to use me? But Renji's not like that… I'm sure of it…_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Back in Renji's room, Renji couldn't stop thinking about Amari. They almost did it, Rukia saved the day – it may feel right, but there's a 'but' to it. He didn't know what it was; he'll need to talk with Amari about it, about what they almost did. _Maybe I'll take her out to lunch tomorrow, maybe…_ Soon, he dozed off to sleep.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Orihime couldn't stop thinking about her kiss with Uryu. Surprisingly, it felt right. It felt like they were made for each other. _Maybe I should give Uryu a chance…_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next morning, Rukia found Amari already dressed fixing herself scrambled eggs with sausages.

"Morning!" Amari greeted.

"Morning, you're up early."

"Yea. Ruki, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?" Rukia asked as she rummaged through their fridge. Orihime's Tupperware still full of the supposedly chocolate brownies.

"Can I have a pet?"

"Huh? Yea. Why are you asking me that for? I'm not your mother."

"Really, Ruki? Well, I thought it be appropriate to ask you first before I actually go out and buy one."

"Is that why you're already dressed?"

"He-he. Yea, so do you want to company me?"

"Aww, sorry Mari, but Ichigo's taking me out to lunch and well, I need to get ready."

"Oh, no biggie."

"Why don't you ask Renji?"

"You think I should?"

"Why not? Gives you a chance to talk with him."

"OK." Amari sighed.

After Amari finished her eggs and sausages, she went up to her room to get her phone. She hesitated to dial Renji's number. _What if he's still asleep?_ But she dialed it anyways, nervously, she waited for the other line to be picked up.

"Hello?" Renji grumbled on the other line.

"Hello? Renji? Were you asleep?"

"Who's this?" Renji said, getting irritated by the minute.

"It's Amari."

"Oh! Amari, morning. Yes, I was asleep, not anymore." He softened up.

"I'm sorry, I'll call you back later then."

"No! Don't hang up. What is it?"

"Arr, do you have plans this morning? Can you, arr, company me somewhere?"

"Sure. What time?"

"Well, it's nine now so I'll meet you at ten?"

"Make it nine-forty-five and you're going to pick me up at my place."

"What?!"

"Yes, I'll text you the address. See you soon then"

"Okay… Bye."

Amari wore a purple halter top with jeans and matching purple pumps when she climbed in her Benz to pick Renji up. The thought of a girl picking up a boy puts her off but she cheered up in the fact, she's going to know where he lives.

Amari arrived at house, fairly big, with a beautiful lawn. She parked at the driveway; she could see lots of cars and quite a handful of bikes – one of them the red 999R Ducati Renji always uses. She texted Renji to inform him that she has arrived; soon, she could see Renji walking up to her still nothing on except a towel that covered the lower part of his body; his hair, undone. _Maybe I could convince him to cut his hair…_ She lowered her window, as he came closer.

"Come down, wait inside." Renji said.

"Huh?"

"Come down and wait inside," Renji repeated with a smile.

"I'm fine waiting in the car."

"But I'd rather if you waited inside as I'm going to take a bit of time." Renji grinned pointing at his hair.

"Arr, okay then, I guess." She turned off the engine and came down.

Side by side they walked into the house. The inside is nice, Amari realized. It has a homey yet contemporary feel to it. Renji was showing her the way to the living room when a little girl with bright pink hair jumped on to Renji's back from nowhere.

"HI!" She squealed, she didn't realize Amari was there.

"Hello princess." Renji greeted her.

"Eh? Who's this brother? Your girlfriend?" the girl with the pink hair said as she just realized Amari standing there as well.

"Amari meet my little sister, Yachiru. Yachiru, this is my friend, Amari." Renji introduced them to each other.

"Hello." Amari said to Yachiru.

"Okay. I'll be right back. Have a seat." Renji told Amari.

Yachiru was hanging on Renji's back when he went up to his room.

"Renji's got a girlfriend! Renji's got a girlfriend! DADDY! Renji's goft-af-goflfen!" Yachiru squealed before Renji managed to muffle her - Amari could hear her.

"Will you be quiet for once?" Renji growled - then Amari could hear a door close behind them.

Amari sat quietly in the living room when a very voluptuous woman with onyx black long hair, the same frown as Renji's, wearing red coat and black pants walked in, her hands full of grocery shopping bags.

Amari stood up and took the liberty to help this woman.

"Excuse me, can I help you with that?" Amari said politely.

"Oh, hello, didn't see you there. Thank you dear," the woman said as she passed one bag to Amari. Amari took it and followed her to the kitchen. "I'm sorry; I didn't catch your name dear."

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Amari Tanabe. I'm a friend of Renji's." Amari said introducing herself.

"Ah, I'm Renji's mother. Kukaku Abarai." She said as she gave Amari a smile. She had beautiful aqua green eyes, Amari realized.

No sooner than she said that, Renji came into the kitchen – fully dressed and ready to go, still with Yachiru hanging on his back.

"Here you are Amari," Renji said. "And I see you've met my mother."

"Mummy!" Yachiru said climbing down from Renji's back and rummaged the fridge. "Mummy! Mummy! She's Renji's girlfriend!"

"Arr, okay mom, got to go now." Renji said as he gestured Amari to start moving.

"Where are you going?" Kukaku asked her son.

"She wanted some company to go look for a pet." Renji said quickly.

"CAN I JOIN?" Yachiru squealed, her mouth full of sweet treats.

"NO!" Renji said. _Man! This is getting more embarrassing by the minute!_

"Oh but why not? PLEASE MUMMY! PLEASE RENJI! PLEASE RENJI'S GIRLFRIEND!" Yachiru pleaded.

"We can bring her along Renji, I don't mind." Amari butted in.

Renji groaned. "Fine! But only if mom thinks it's okay."

"Can I mummy? PLEASE!" Yachiru pleaded to her mother.

"Okay I guess," Kukaku told her little daughter. "That way Miss Tanabe can join us for lunch." Kukaku smiled.

Amari didn't know how to react but to be polite, she said, "I'd love too!"

A couple of hours later the three of them are inside a pet shop with Renji holding Yachiru's hand. Amari found it cute that even with the bad-boy looks, he has a sensitive side.

"Oh my god! They are so cute!" Amari squealed looking on to a couple of Chow-Chow puppies. "Do you have pets, Renji?"

"Yea, I have a snake." Renji said.

"A snake?" Amari replied, wrinkling her nose. "I think I'll take these two then!" pointing at a black and a white Chow-Chow puppy. Amari called upon the shopkeeper and requested for the two she had just pointed. "Do you want anything, Yachiru?" Amari asked Renji's pink-haired sister.

"Can I have a rabbit?" Yachiru asked Amari.

"NO!" Renji said.

"Aww! But WHY?" Yachiru sulked at Renji.

"It's okay. I'll get you a rabbit," Amari smiled.

"Yayy! I LOVE your girlfriend!" Yachiru told Renji.

Renji smiled. Amari blushed.

* * *

**Author's Comment**: Should I be cutting Renji's hair shorter? Hmm. Kukaku Shiba is Kukaku Abarai here. Yachiru Kusajishi is Yachiru Abarai here. Oh and I'd like you all to know I've started a new story. Please check it out and review me what you think. You people know, I love you! Hehe. 


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own/create Bleach and/or its characters.**

* * *

- Chapter Thirteen: The Feelings of One's Heart -

* * *

Rukia who donned a yellow sundress sat at a table with Ichigo. In the middle of the white tablecloth a vase with a single rose lay. Rukia felt like the world is perfect. She's in-love, she has a boyfriend and she's happy. Never in her mind did it cross for things to happen the way it should but she's glad that it did. Rukia's happy she found love and good friends.

"Uryu's birthday is coming up," Ichigo said, interrupting her happy thoughts.

"Oh really? When?" Rukia asked.

"Well, it's not until November the sixth, though," Ichigo said. "Just that among our friends, he's next on the list."

"So how old will he be then?" Rukia asked.

"Nineteen, I think. I'm not so sure."

"OH! OH! OH! Amari's birthday is on the nineteenth of November! Maybe we could do a surprise birthday thing for the both of them!" Rukia suggested excitedly. "We'll need to get Renji and the rest on this as well, of-course."

Ichigo grinned at her enthusiasm. _She looks so cute!_

"What?" Rukia said, as she realized Ichigo smiling.

"You're beautiful," Ichigo commented, still keeping his eyes on Rukia.

"Stop it!" Rukia giggled, blushed.

Ichigo reached out for her hand, held it in his. He could feel his heart beating fast, he's in love.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Orihime clad in pink tank top and orange shorts, was having a nice morning walk when her phone rang.

"Hello?" Orihime greeted her caller. "Hello?"

"(clears throat) … Arr … Hello? Orihime?"

"Hello Uryu, good morning!"

"Yea, morning Orihime," Uryu greeted.

"What's up, Uryu?"

"I, arr, you, arr," Uryu stammered on the other line.

"Uryu?"

"Doyouwanttogooutwithme?"

"Huh?" Orihime giggled.

"Arr, do you want to go catch a move with me?"

"Sure!"

"Really!?"

"Ha-ha! Yes, and maybe we can go have lunch first?"

"Sure! I'll pick you up soon?"

"Okay!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kukaku Abarai was in the kitchen, fixing lunch for six people, chopping up garlic cloves like she had something against garlic. Kukaku Abarai is known for her feistiness, she can handle knives very well, and that is why Kenpachi fell in love with her in the first place. It was never easy to win her heart but Kenpachi loved the challenge. Soon she gave in to his charms; she had a thing for bad boys back then and loved him ever since. Kenpachi has a face so scary, people cower away and a voice so gruff, people shudder.

Kenpachi came in and greeted his wife by planting a kiss on her neck.

"What's with the fancy cooking?" Kenpachi asked his wife as he rummaged through the pantry. "And where's Yachiru?"

"Renji's special friend is joining us for lunch, I invited her. She seems like a nice girl. And Yachiru joined Renji and his friend pet hunting." Kukaku replied, now chopping swiftly though the tomatoes.

"Pet hunting? What the hell is that?"

"Oh I think the girl wants to get a pet and she wanted some company. She's actually very pretty; she doesn't have that 'stay-away' face though. I'd really love to see a girl with a lot of spunk. Oh, maybe this girl will do Renji good and tone his bad ways down."

"There's nothing wrong with being bad ass," Kenpachi growled playfully as he grabbed Kukaku's ass.

"He-he. Where is Ikkaku?"

"Probably at the gym, building himself up," Kenpachi said.

"I swear, that son of ours thinks and acts like YOU," Kukaku sighed.

"I know," Kenpachi replied proudly.

"Get Ikkaku on the phone, tell him to bring his ass home for lunch. Ask him if he'd like to bring his girlfriend as well," Kukaku said.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"What should I name my new babies?" Amari asked Renji excitedly, who was already getting bored by the minute.

Before Renji could answer, Yachiru volunteered a suggestion. Jumping up and down besides Renji, "Kuromaru for the black one and Shiromaru for the white one!"

"That's a lovely idea!" Amari smiled, "What are you going to name your rabbits, Yachiru?"

Renji rolled his eyes in hunger and Yachiru was about to reply when suddenly a pair of flimsy hands covered Renji's eyes, practically hugging him from behind. Renji almost gave the person an elbow until she purred in the most infuriating voice Amari has ever heard, "Renji! Guess who?!"

Renji release her hands from his eyes then turned around. The girl infuriated Amari more, she was like a goddess. Her hair wavy and long; shined like gold, her eyes were like jewels; as blue as a turquoise, she has the body of a Victoria Secret's lingerie model; really thin body with the breast and height to die for - she stood almost as tall as Renji. She showed off her perfect smile as Renji turned to face her.

"Renji-boo, we haven't seen each other in ages!" she cried as she gave Renji a hug.

"Arr, yeah, how've you been Megami?" Renji said, flustered.

_MEGAMI! Even her name is a Goddess! _Amari grabbed her long golden hair so hard, she had thick strands of hair in her hand; she imagined the scenario in her head – jealously taking its toll.

"I've been okay. I missed you Renji-boo! And who's this?" Megami asked sunddenly realized Amari and Yachiru existed. She gave Amari the dirty look as she eyed her from head to toe. Amari felt like giving her a black eye, a broken bloody nose and a couple of broken teeth, instead, Amari just glared back.

"Megami, this is Yachiru, my little sister and this is Amari." Renji said with minus one enthusiasm

"Aww! Hey you!" Megami said in the sickliest sweetest voice ever. Yachiru snarled and hissed in reply - Megami backed up a two steps.

."Is this your new girlfriend Renji-boo?" Megami scoffed.

"No!" Renji said, a little too fast, a little too firm. "She's just a good friend."

_JUST A GOOD FRIEND?! A friend you can fucking release your sexual tensions to?! _Somehow, Amari felt betrayed. Is it because Renji did not acknowledge her as his girlfriend? Is it because she would have expected a better response from the guy she almost gave herself to? She didn't know.

The shopkeeper saved them all from the awkward moment.

"Excuse me, miss, all of the animals are ready," the shopkeeper said.

"Oh, okay. Come Yachiru, let's leave _Renji_ alone with his _boo_." Amari said, her words dripped with sarcasm, as she walked and followed the shopkeeper.

Yachiru glared at Megami then followed Amari.

"Arr, Megami, I got to go," Renji started look back for Amari and Yachiru.

"Okay, Renji-boo," Megami said, pulling Renji face and planting a kiss on his lips.

Hiding behind the shelves of pet products, Amari felt somewhat heartbroken, she saw it.

* * *

**Author's Comment**: Mental block alert! Sigh. 


	14. Chapter 14

**o-O-O-O-O-O-o**

**DISCLAIMER**

**I did not create Bleach (Anime) and its characters.**

**Thus, I do not own Bleach (Anime) and its characters.**

**So, everything else except the above, might be owned by me.**

**o-O-O-O-O-O-o**

* * *

o-O Chapter Fourteen: Star-Crossed O-o

* * *

Amari walked out of the pet store armed with a puppy carrier one in each hand. Yachiru followed closely behind her, armed with a rabbit carrier holding it with both her hands. Renji had offered to carry it out for Amari but she haughtily refused, instead she had asked for the shop assistants to carry all the stuff for her to the car.

The ride to Amari's home was a quiet one, only the puppies yelped – which was quite annoying. Renji sensed she was mad. But mad at what!?, he thought. Even Yachiru is angry with me, what did I do!?

Arriving at the driveway, without saying a word still, Amari parked the car and brought the entire thing into the house. Again, Renji tried to help but Amari denied the offer. So as Amari goes back and forth from the house to the car, Renji and Yachiru waited in the car.

"Yachiru? Is Amari mad at me?" Renji asked his little sister.

"HMPH!"

"What!? What did I do?"

"Brother, I'm a kid and I know better than you. You don't kiss a girl when you're out with a girl!" Yachiru rolled her eyes.

"So that's it? But it wasn't me, it was the girl," Renji tried to explain himself to his sister, a kid.

"A kiss is still a kiss, brother, its like candies are candies no matter what," Yachiru tried to explain to his big brother.

"Huh?" Renji said, apparently lost.

"Nevermind 'cause here she comes now," Yachiru said, baring Amari a big grin as she climbed back to the driver's seat.

"Home?" Amari asked Yachiru as she settled herself in the seat.

"Yes please! I want to show mummy and daddy my new rabbits. And you are still joining us for lunch, right?"

"Arr…" Amari started.

"YOU HAVE TO! You promised mummy already," Yachiru pleaded.

Knowing that she might not be able to get away from lunch with Renji's family, she replied, "Okay."

o-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-o

Orihime brushed her long orange-brown hair as she looked at her reflection in the full-length mirror in her room. She could also see her cats in the reflection; Shuno and Ayame played on her bed - clawing each other playfully, Tsubaki sharpening his claws on Orihime's bed post, Baigo, Hinagiku and Lily napping on the floor. Yes, she has six cats for pets – for companions on those lonely nights.

The door bell rang a melodiously tune, Orihime ran to open it. Uryu was standing outside with a single flower in his hand, hidden from Orihime's view.

"Hello Uryu!" Orihime greeted her date.

"Hi Orihime," Uryu said, giving her the flower.

"Aww! Thank you! Come in, let me just grab my coat then we can go, okay?" Orihime said enthusiastically.

Uryu nodded and went inside. He waited for Orihime but it didn't take her that long. For, five minutes later, she came down with the flower that Uryu gave her, in her hair.

"Y-You, look, b-beautiful…" Uryu stuttered as she came back to him.

Orihime smiled then as she leaned in to kiss Uryu on the cheek, she whispered, "Thank you."

o-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-o

Ikkaku looked himself in the full-length mirror in his room. Standing naked after a nice shower, he admired himself for a moment. _Those workouts did me good_, he thought. He has the body that makes girls go weak in the knees. Going commando, Ikkaku grabbed a pair of faded blue jeans and an orange polo t-shirt, then ran down to the dining room.

"Great, you're here. You can help me fix the table," Kukaku said, as she passed him half of the cutleries she was holding. "Where's your girlfriend?"

"What girlfriend?" Ikkaku asked, as he took them and laid them by the plates.

"You know, the brown haired girl, the one from school… What's her name?"

"Mizuho? We broke up months ago," Ikkaku shrugged.

"Really? How come I didn't know about that?"

"There's nothing to fuss about. So what's with lunch today?"

But before Kukaku could answer Yachiru came running in, screaming, "MUMMY! DADDY! Look what I've got!"

"Oh my god, you've got baby rabbits!" Kukaku cried not sure whether to be glad or annoyed..

"Yeap! Amari bought them for me!" Yachiru beamed.

"Okay, put those away, honey and wash up. Call daddy as well." Kukaku said as she petted Yachiru's head.

"Who's Amari?" Ikkaku asked as Yachiru ran with the rabbit cage, running up the stairs, screaming for Kenpachi.

Meanwhile, Renji got a hold of Amari's arm before she could enter the house. He wanted to talk to her, to explain everything.

"Amari…" Renji said, still holding her arm.

"Let go," Amari said, quietly but firm, as she yanked her arm way from his touch quiet roughly, which mirrored her mood.

Renji let her go, "Let me…"

But before Renji could continue all that he wanted to say, Amari cut him in, "Don't. Just don't, okay." Then she entered the house.

Ikkaku was having a conversation with his mother when he suddenly went flabbergasted; Amari had entered the dining room with Renji at her heels.

"Whoa! Damn!" Ikkaku claimed as he saw Amari. "Hi, the name's Ikkaku. And you are?" He asked, stepping closer to her.

"Back off Ikkaku!" Renji said, noticing his brother's advances to Amari.

"Why?" Ikkaku asked. "Is she your girlfriend?"

Before Renji could say a word, Amari cut him to the point. "No! We're just good _friends_. By the way, the name's Amari Tanabe and it's a _pleasure_ to meet you."

o-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-o

As they walked side by side to the restaurant, Orihime, without warning, hooked her arm around his - Uryu blushed profusely. He decided that this would be the day that he confessed his love for Orihime.

Uryu stopped dead in his tracks.

"Eh? Anything wrong Uryu?" Orihime asked, her face filled with concern. She had let go of Uryu arm by now.

Uryu suddenly took both of her hands and rested it to his chest. Orihime could feel his heart began to beat quiet fast.

"Uryu?"

"Shh. Let me talk."

"Okay."

"Choose me."

"Huh?"

"Pick me."

"…"

"Let me make you happy."

"…"

"I love you. I have loved you since god knows when."

"Uryu…"

"Let me love you… I loved you yesterday, I love you today and I will still love you tomorrow."

"Uryu…" Was all Orihime managed to say before Uryu's lips met hers. Uryu raised his hands to meet the small of her back and her neck. Orihime maintained her hands at his chest, she could feel him – she could feel his heart.

Orihime had accepted him, as a friend, as a best friend, as her love.

* * *

**Author's Comment**: Credit to **Bella68** for the great idea for this chapter (claps hands). Hee. Enjoy! And I will update soon. 


	15. Chapter 15

**o-O-O-O-O-O-o**

**DISCLAIMER**

**I did not create Bleach (Anime) and its characters.**

**Thus, I do not own Bleach (Anime) and its characters.**

**So, everything else except the above, might be owned by me.**

**o-O-O-O-O-O-o**

* * *

o-O Chapter Fifteen: Lunch with The Abarais O-o

* * *

Renji and Ikkaku were about to go into a word war with each other when Kenpachi came in with Yachiru hanging on his shoulder. Amari had to admit when Kenpachi came in, she felt like running away but instead she took a step back as Kenpachi stepped closer to her.

"Daddy! This is Amari Tanabe!" squealed Yachiru.

"Amari Tanabe eh?" Kenpachi said as he closed in on her. "I'm Kenpachi Abarai."

"Hello, sir," Amari managed not to stammer. _Sir? Huh?_

"I see you've all met Amari," Kukaku came back in carrying a large casserole.

"Let me," Amari said, taking the casserole off her hands.

"Thank you. The boys can help me carry more, right?" Kukaku said, eyeing Renji and Ikkaku.

In the kitchen Renji shoved Ikkaku.

"What the fuck!?" Ikkaku shoved Renji back.

"Ikkaku! Watch your mouth! Renji! What's wrong with you!" Kukaku almost screamed.

"Nothing," Renji mumbled.

During the whole lunch, Amari felt she was being interviewed. Kenpachi, Ikkaku and Kukaku kept asking her a lot of things.

"So, Amari, what does your parents do?" Kenpachi asked.

"Hmm, their business people," Amari answered.

"Really? Do you have any siblings?" Kukaku asked.

"Arr, I have an older brother," Amari said.

"Where's he?" Ikkaku asked his eyes never left Amari's sight.

"Hmm, he's out of the state, he's handling on of the family businesses," Amari replied.

"So you're here, alone?" Ikkaku asked, his eyes something glittered with the fact.

"Arr, yes. But I'm living with a friend," Amari added.

"So what are you interested in, Amari?" growled Kenpachi.

"Hmm, a lot of things really," Amari said.

"How old are you, Amari?" Kukaku asked, as she had a spooned the food on her plate.

"Arr, I'm seventeen," Amari answered.

"Oh why did you get Yachiru the rabbits, you didn't have to you know," Kukaku said.

"BUT I LOVE THE RABBITS!" Yachiru wailed, butting in.

"He-he. Yes, she loved them so I got them for her, it's nothing really," Amari told them.

Renji played around his lunch. He is very much not in the mood.

"Renji? Why are you so quiet?" Kukaku asked realizing he hadn't contributed much into the conversation.

"Nothing," Renji mumbled.

It was nearly five in the evening when Amari had just finished helping Kukaku cleaning and washing up the kitchen. Kukaku had told her to make herself comfortable, as she goes and have a shower. Yachiru and Kenpachi went to their rooms too so it was just Ikkaku, Renji and Amari left downstairs.

Amari felt like having a drag but since she was not on talking terms with Renji, she asked Ikkaku - Renji was nowhere to be seen anyways.

"Ikkaku, arr, is it okay if I smoked outside?" Amari asked.

"Oh, you smoke? I'll join you then." Ikkaku said as he led them out to the backyard.

As Ikkaku lit his cigarette, Amari lit hers.

"So what's the deal with you Renji?" Ikkaku asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"We're just friends," Amari replied sadly.

"What's with the sad tone?" Ikkaku said while he moved closer to Amari.

"Oh, nothing…"

"You are beautiful, you know that?" Ikkaku said suddenly, raising his hand and running them through Amari's hair.

Amari, in major shock, could feel herself getting goose bumps. She didn't say anything in reply, she couldn't. Amari felt scared. She wanted to get away from there, but she couldn't, her legs won't move.

Before Ikkaku could do anything, Renji came to her rescue. Ikkaku pulled his hand back and Amari's mind flipped. She ran for it, she just ran until she reached her car and drove off. She didn't know what came over her. The moment she reached her car, she cried. She didn't know whether she was crying tears of sadness or of fears.

Renji ran for Amari but wasn't quick enough for now her car is out of sight, just the sound of burning tires. Renji felt anger rouse in him. Immediately he went back to the backyard to find Ikkaku. _Not here!_ He went up and tried to open Ikkaku's door. _Locked._

"Open up Ikkaku!" Renji shouted as he banged on his door.

"What did you do to Amari!?" Renji demanded as Ikkaku open his door, who's now against the wall with Renji's arm pressed upon his neck.

"I did nothing!" Ikkaku screamed, defending himself as he tried to punch Renji off.

"FUCK YOU!" Renji bellowed as he avoided the blow.

Suddenly both Renji and Ikkaku went flying on the opposite side of the room, hitting the wall then landing on the floor.

Kenpachi, still with Yachiru on his shoulder, stood in the middle of the boys.

"How many times have I told you boys!? NEVER fight when you're mother's in the house!" Kenpachi roared. "Now I don't fucking care whoever started it, both of you are going to end it now!"

Yachiru sniggered and jumped down when her father turned and walked away.

"Tsk-tsk-tsk." Yachiru said, smiling. "Why are you boys fighting when Amari's here?"

"Amari left," Renji said quietly. "And it's all Ikkaku's fault!"

"She left? Without saying goodbye?" Yachiru said, the corner of her lips curved downwards.

"I did nothing! All I did was tell her she's beautiful!" Ikkaku barely screaming.

"Wow. Renji you really screwed it up huh," Yachiru said.

"What!? How is it my fault?"

"She likes you and you screwed it up," Yachiru said simply.

"Whoa! She said you two are just friends, plus she's really attractive so I made my move," Ikkaku butting in.

"I have to make things right!" Renji said getting up.

o-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-o

Rukia cuddled closer to Ichigo in her living room, watching, Just Like Heaven. Ichigo wrapped his arm around her shoulders. They were relaxing after a long day out; it was a Sunday evening after all. Sitting on the white leather sofa, Rukia settled herself in Ichigo's arms.

"Should we tell our friends about us?" Rukia wondered.

"I don't see why not," Ichigo said, smiling down at her.

"School starts tomorrow," Rukia groaned.

"I know," Ichigo replied, still smiling. "That way, I get to see you more often."

"You swooner, you. Do you have any assignments to submit?" Rukia asked, grinning.

"I've done half of it, I'll finish up later," Ichigo replied.

"I've done mine," Rukia replied, smugly.

"Okay, Miss I've-done-my-work. Let's just enjoy the movie," Ichigo laughed.

Just when they were about to enjoy the movie, out of nowhere, Amari suddenly came running past them; she didn't even bother to look back.

"Something's wrong with Amari," Rukia told Ichigo.

Ichigo loosened his grip from her, "I can see that. Go on, talk to her. I'll wait here."

But before Rukia could stand up, Renji ran past them as well with his helmet still on his head.

"Arr, okay," Ichigo said. "That was weird. You really need to lock the door."

"Do you think I should check up on them?" Rukia asked thoughtfully.

"No, let them be. They'll fix the problem themselves." Ichigo said, as he pulled her closer to him.

"Okay, but we should really start to panic when we hear things being broken," Rukia laughed as she devoured Ichigo's affection blissfully.

o-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-o

Renji ran after her and managed to block her door before she could lock it shut.

"GO AWAY!" Amari screamed trying to push the door.

Renji didn't listen instead with a little bit of strength he beat Amari to the door-pushing competition.

Amari stumbled back and without thinking she slapped Renji helmet-less face.

* * *

**Author's Comment**: Hmm. I have nothing to comment. Read it, enjoy it, and review it. LOL! 


	16. Chapter 16

**o-O-O-O-O-O-o**

**DISCLAIMER**

**I did not create Bleach (Anime) and its characters.**

**Thus, I do not own Bleach (Anime) and its characters.**

**So, everything else except the above, might be owned by me.**

**o-O-O-O-O-O-o**

* * *

o-O Chapter Sixteen: Love Or Lust O-o

* * *

The sky roamed in darkness and the stars sprinkled like jewels as Uryu parked his car in front of Orihime's house. Elated, he climbed down the car to open the door for his new girlfriend. The both of them walked in silence as Uryu walked her to the door, even if it was a very short distance - Orihime rummaged her bag for her apartment keys.

Finally, she found them and inserted it in the keyhole.

"Umm, Uryu? Do you want to come inside for coffee or tea or cake or something?" Orihime asked, as she stepped in the house.

"Thank you, but I have to go home. I'll see you in school tomorrow though, right?" Uryu replied, smiling and leaning closer to give her a kiss.

Letting Uryu kiss her, she grinned. "Okay. Good night, Uryu."

"Good night, Orihime."

Uryu waited until Orihime was safely in her home, then only he drove off.

o-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-o

Amari and Renji both stood in shock. Amari's hand shook as it hung in mid-air, she could not believe that she actually slapped Renji and Renji could not believe that a girl got the guts to slap him – this has never happened to him before. Without thinking he locked the door and pinned Amari against her purple bedroom wall. She winced as her head came in contact harshly with the walls. Her faced flushed both with fury and apprehension; his arm pressed against her neck. She could feel herself drowning in the pain but she didn't cry, she didn't even scream. Instead she looked him in the eyes, full of discernible hatred.

"Fuck you!" Amari managed to whisper as she felt her voice loosing its strength.

The moment she said it, Renji felt as if he was pulled out of a strong trance, he suddenly realized what he was doing. He heaved his arm down and stumbled a couple of steps back. Amari, who held a hand over her throat, took the opportunity and in a flash tackled Renji down on the floor.

Time stood still as Amari sat on Renji's hard, very hard, abs. Renji turned the tables on Amari, for in an instant she's on the floor both her hands above her head, pinned down by Renji's hands. The helpless Amari stirred something inside Renji, for unexpectedly he kissed Amari, quite roughly – she could feel her lips actually start to bleed. Amari, again felt she was under his spell and kissed him back. She cringed as Renji bit and sucked her lower lip. Renji could taste Amari's blood in his mouth and this made him crave for more. Still pinning her down, he moved his mouth to her neck. Gamely, Amari exposed it for him, she wanted him to sink his teeth into her - she wanted to feel this pleasurable pain. She attempted to move her hands, instead Renji laid more pressure upon it – she winced - it made him more excited.

Amari trembled as he dragged his raspy tongue on her neck. Wanting to do more, Renji let her go but grabbed her quickly enough not give her time to run away. He picked her up and placed her gently on the bed. His hands taking off his shirt from his sexy very well-toned body, his lower abs curved lusciously downwards. Amari shuddered at the sight of Renji's sexy body. Renji went on the bed and crawled on top of her, he started kissing her again. Her hands wrapped itself around his neck, reaching out to his hair; she pulled at the band that tied his hair up - his hair flowed down and barely tickled her skin; her body arched as Renji nibbled her lip.

As her body rose to him, his hands roamed her spine, reaching to her top; he removed it from her beautiful body. Both of them now topless, he laid her down. Renji took his sweet time taking in the smell of Amari's body. The tip of his nose, traced the curves on her body. He bestowed soulful kisses on her shoulders, her breasts, her belly, every single one of them leaving Amari in ecstasy.

Renji place his hands on the button of her jeans, his pried them apart. Once unbuttoned, he slowly dragged the zipper down and pulled it off. He tossed the jeans on the floor then with his palms he rubbed it against her thighs. He continued to explore every parts of her body. _She is ridiculously beautiful,_ he thought - he loved the expression on Amari's face as he kissed her everywhere.

"Amari…" Renji managed to murmur as his tongue infiltrated her mouth.

"Yes?" Amari replied, wheezing for more.

"Have you ever… done it before?" Renji asked, stopping himself any further.

"No," Amari replied quietly, her hands hanging on his neck. "Do you want to do it?"

"Only if you want to," Renji replied softly, looking into her beautiful grey eyes.

Amari pulled his head closer and kissed him some more. Taking that as a yes, Renji stood over the bed, in front of Amari, and started to unbutton his jeans. As his jeans fell to his feet, Renji showed off a rather hefty and rigid asset. With pleasure, Amari kneel on her bed and unpinned her bra and seductively removed it from her body, she reached her hands to her waist and push her lacey thong out of Renji's way. He crawled on top of her naked body as she laid herself down.

As they kissed, Renji penetrated her leisurely; she gasped and dug her nails in his back as she felt Renji wholly inside her.

o-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-o

Halfway watching Just like Heaven, Rukia's head now lay on Ichigo's thighs. Munching on crisps, she groaned, "This movie's boring me to death! Can we watch something more exciting?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Ichigo said exasperatedly, as he took a sip of his coke.

"What!? I didn't choose this!" she retorted, sitting upright. "It was already in the DVD player."

"Okay, okay. What should we watch?" Ichigo asked.

"Hmm, let me see…" Rukia replied, moving towards the DVD rack. "I want something with more action!"

"Okay." Ichigo said as he budged to help Rukia look for a movie.

"Ooh! What about this?" Rukia said after fifteen minutes of browsing, in her hand, The Bourne Ultimatum.

Ichigo wrinkled his nose, "Arr, I was thinking more about this." He showed her, Transformers, The Movie.

"Boring!" Rukia yawned exaggeratedly.

"No, it's not!"

"Yes it is!" Rukia replied, her big amethyst eyes widened even more.

"Argh! Fine, heads or tails? We'll flip a coin."

"Heads!"

Ichigo rummaged his pants for a coin, found one, then flipped it – it showed tails.

"Shit!"

"Fine! Fine. We'll watch your movie," Ichigo said, giving in to avoid further arguments.

"Woo!" Rukia cheered, as she jumped back to the sofa.

Ichigo put the DVD in the player and played it. As Ichigo joined her back at the sofa, Rukia smiled at him and planted a kiss on his cheek - he smiled back.

* * *

**Author's Comment**: Sigh. I loike **Renji**! Loike! Loike! Loike! Lemons much? No? Wait, it is called lemons, right? Sigh. I tried to make Ichigo and Rukia not be too OOC but I don't think I managed it well. Oh well; suggestions, ideas, complaints, all are more or less welcomed. Hehe. Hmm. I'm thinking of making this yarn more dramatic… Maybe I should start killing one of my characters, hmm… No? Hehe. XD 


	17. Chapter 17

**o-O-O-O-O-O-o**

**DISCLAIMER**

**I did not create Bleach (Anime) and its characters.**

**Thus, I do not own Bleach (Anime) and its characters.**

**So, everything else except the above, might be owned by me.**

**o-O-O-O-O-O-o**

* * *

o-O Chapter Seventeen: I'm Yours Now O-o

* * *

Rukia's alarm rang for the second time; she knew she could not procrastinate any longer. Rukia groaned as she shifted and dragged herself out of bed. She took a towel from the closet and rushed herself through a swift bath. It was well past midnight by the time Ichigo and herself were done watching The Bourne Ultimatum. Rukia felt guilty that he stayed out late on a school night especially when he wasn't done with his assignments yet but he insisted that it was okay.

"You know, we don't have to finish this movie," Rukia had said.

"It's fine. I can manage anything and I'm sure I can manage one sleep-less night and some paperwork," Ichigo joked.

It took Rukia about an hour later, fully dressed and ready to go – stopping by the kitchen fridge, she grabbed herself a cold, boxed juice and a slice of bread. With the bread hanging from her mouth, with only her lips as support, she snatched her Jaguar car key from her bag and jogged her way out to the driveway.

Munching on the piece of bread, she noticed Renji's red Ducati still parked at the driveway and none of Amari's cars are missing.

"Hmm…" Rukia muttered to herself, thinking what happened to Renji and Amari, nevertheless details could wait until later, she thought as she sank into the driver's seat and dashed out of the driveway.

o-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-o

Renji woke up, suddenly remembering where he was and who he slept with – he looked to his right, and saw Amari still sound asleep. Slowly, he moved Amari's hand from his chest and tucked the sheets to her. He stood by the bed, butt-naked, and stared at her for a moment. He picked up his hair-band that lay on the floor, and tied his hair back up. He walked around the room for a while, looking at nothing in particular, then went to the bathroom and peed. He gave himself a good stretch before he picked up his jeans and put them back on.

Amari woke-up when she felt someone brushing strands of hair from her face. Her blurry vision slowly became clearer and focused on Renji, his hair now tied back up, leaned on one elbow - his other hand caressing Amari's face.

"Mmm… Morning," Amari whispered, greeting him with a weak smile. "You're up early…"

"Morning," Renji greeted, smiling back. "Early?"

"What time is it?" Amari asked, heavy eyed.

"Almost lunch time," Renji replied casually.

"ALMOST LUNCH!?" Amari jolted, sitting straight up, clutching the sheets to cover her bare breasts. "SHIT! We practically missed school!" Amari said, panicking.

Renji just laughed.

"What is so funny!?" Amari demanded.

"There's no need to panic, it's only for today," Renji said, still grinning. "Besides, this gives us time to talk." His smile had vanished and his eyes seem to narrow a bit.

"…"

Renji stopped caressing her face and took hold of her hand. For one whole minute, he didn't say or do anything except held her hand and studied Amari's face. She could feel her heart started beating faster. _What? What!? What!_ Amari screamed in her head.

Renji took his sweet time, he knew what he wanted to say, but the look on her face right now is priceless – still, he managed to suppress laugh.

"I'm yours now…" Renji said, putting the facts straight. "…and you're mine. From now onwards, there's no need to keep running away or be jealous," Renji said, a silly lop-sided smile plastered on his face.

"Then, the Megami girl?" Amari asked, her brows met in the middle as her curiosity gets the better of her..

"The girl, from yesterday at the pet shop, was just a mental ex-girlfriend. She was the one who kissed me, I didn't kiss her. There was nothing from my side."

"Okay… And by the way, I wasn't jealous" Amari retorted jokingly.

"Yeah, right!" Renji grinned. "Come here you," Renji said as he pulled her closer and started kissing her. "Oh and just so you know, that will be the last time you slap me."

"Ha-ha. I'll slap you again if I want to! If you do me wrong, I'll do worse." Amari laughed, smiling slyly.

o-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-o

Rukia yawned quite loudly as she brushed an invisible pest from her uniform. Arisawa and Rukia sat at their usual table and had ordered their usual lunch as they waited for their usual group of friends to arrive. The fast-food eatery was filled with students, having their lunch and gossiping between friends.

"Long night?" Arisawa asked, starring at Rukia's wide-opened mouth, as she sipped her chocolate milkshake.

"Mmm? Yeah," Rukia said as she closed her trap.

"Where are they?" Arisawa asked, as she looked around the eatery, waving at some familiar faces.

"Ichigo said he'll be here soon. As for the rest, I don't know," Rukia replied, as she checked her phone for the time.

"So what's the story between you and Ichigo?" Arisawa said, perking up.

"What story?" Rukia replied as she put her phone back in her bag, feeling the color rise to her cheeks.

"Oh, come on!" Arisawa whined at the same time rolling her eyes.

"There's no story to tell, really," Rukia tried to wiggle her way out of the conversation.

Just then, the beaming Orihime and Uryu came in together, which diverted Arisawa's attention.

"Arr, why is Orihime with Uryu?" the clueless Arisawa whispered to Rukia.

"I don't know, ask her!" Rukai grinned, whispering back.

Orihime smiled as she pulled a seat, Uryu followed suit and sat down beside her.

"Okay. Spit. What's the deal with the both of you?" Arisawa asked the moment Orihime and Uryu settled themselves.

"What?" Orihime said, smiling. Uryu thought it would be best if he didn't join the conversation.

"Oh my god, are you all seriously not going to tell me anything?" Arisawa said, exasperatedly.

"Hey," Ichigo greeted all as he and Chado suddenly appeared out of nowhere – he pulled a seat next to Rukia. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Arisawa replied, she thought it be best if she left her questions aside for the moment. She'll drill Orihime later.

"Where's Amari?" Ichigo asked Rukia. "I didn't see Renji in class today as well."

"Hmm," Rukia said not knowing what to reply. "I don't know…"

"So there's going to be a Halloween school thing at the end of this month, right?" Orihime asked the group.

"Yeah, that's what all the lecturers are telling in their classes…"

"Yayy! I, so, can't wait! I think I want to be a robot!" Orihime squealed excitedly.

Every single one of them looked at her, weirdly.

"What?"

o-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-o

A large desk lay at the back of the office which a huge abstract painting hovering over it. The carpeting of the office was expensively lush, the walls covered with satin cream paint and huge bookcases and contemporary furniture boasted itself elegantly as it decoration the room.

Behind the desk, Byakuya Kuchiki sat in a rather large leather office chair when his intercom beeped.

"Mr. Kuchiki, sir, there's a woman by the name of Soi Fong, here to see you," the woman on the other line said.

"Soi Fong?" Byakuya asked.

"Yes."

"Let her in," Byakuya said, and then he put the receiver down.

A couple of minutes later, there was a knock on his door.

"Come in…" Byakuya said.

The door to his office then opened - his secretary, Ryo Kunieda – a bespectacled young woman, escorted a stunningly stern looking woman who donned a black suit which utterly brought out her unyielding look - she had sharp eyes and a much defined face, her head crowned with short black hair.

"Thank you Kunieda. That would be all for now," Byakuya said as he stood up and moved to greet his visitor.

Ryo Kunieda gave a nodded then she went back out and closed the door behind her.

"Hello, Ms. Soi Fong," Byakuya greeted and offered his hand.

"Hello, Mr. Kuchiki," Soi Fong greeted back, giving him a firm handshake.

"This way, please…" Byakuya said, as he led her to his desk.

Byakuya pulled out one of the chairs that stood in front of his desk. She sat and nodded in return for his gesture - Byakuya then moved and sat in his seat.

"So, Mr. Kuchiki, you are in need of my service, I believe?" the woman said as she sat across Byakuya - her legs crossed – straight to business.

"Yes, I heard that you're the best in what you do," Byakuya nodded.

"I'm sure. So what exactly do you in mind, Mr. Kuchiki?" Soi Fong said, leaning closer to the table - looking into Byakuya's eyes.

"Here's what I want you to do…"

* * *

**unamariposa's Comment**: Uwaa! I want to cry! My brain is seriously not working lately. Hate this. Sigh. And the number of people who reads this story of mine just keeps decreasing by a 100 hits as chapters build. I'm loosing my motivation. Maybe it's just PMS. I don't know. Sigh. 


	18. Chapter 18

**o-O-O-O-O-O-o**

**DISCLAIMER**

**I did not create Bleach (Anime) and its characters.**

**Thus, I do not own Bleach (Anime) and its characters.**

**So, everything else except the above, might be owned by me.**

**o-O-O-O-O-O-o**

* * *

o-O Chapter Eighteen: One For Tatsuki Arisawa O-o

* * *

Tatsuki, Orihime and Uryuu walked to the parking lot after a long day at school. Tatsuki eyed them as they cheek-kissed good-bye before Orihime climbed into Arisawa's car. The moment Arisawa was sure that the both of them were beyond anybody's earshot, she bombarded Orihime with questions. 

"So what is the DEAL between you and Uryuu!?" Arisawa said exasperatedly.

"Hmm, I think we're going out together," Orihime replied, giggling.

"Oh, so you like Uryuu now? How about your feelings for Ichigo?" Arisawa asked.

It took a while before Orihime answered, "Yes, I'm beginning to like Uryuu now… And Ichigo likes Rukia… but you know I will always be in-love with Ichigo." She added the last part quietly.

"So, Ichigo and Rukia an item now?"

"Yes, basically…"

"Oh…"

"Oh and I think Renji's now seeing Amari too…"

"Ah…"

"Yeah…"

"Am I the only one without someone?"

"Nyeh…"

"Shit…"

"I know…" Orihime replied with a grin.

"Oh well. There's a Karate Tourney tonight. Wanna go?"

"Sure."

nunununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununun

Rukia managed a good job in keeping her eyes opened as she drove home from school. As she rolled in the driveway, she could spot Amari's cars were all in check and Renji's bike is still in the same position before she left the house. She didn't immediately climbed down her Jaguar as she parked, instead she leaned her head back to her seat and closed her eyes. Rukia suddenly jolted up in the car when her phone rang, Byakuya called, she had actually fallen asleep.

"Hello?" Rukia greeted with a huge yawn.

"Rukia."

"Hello, brother. How are you?"

"I didn't call to talk about me." Byakuya responded, irritation laced his voice.

"Okay…" Rukia said, waiting for what he has to say next.

"Don't mess up, Rukia…"

"Huh?"

"Don't act stupid…"

"Arr, I don't know what you're talking about…" Rukia said, feeling something is wrong.

"Just reminding you, Rukia…"

"Okay…"

"I'll talk with you soon then," Byakuya said as he hung-up.

"Okay…"

Rukia still held on to the phone, she was speechless. Thoughts were running her head, what had happened? What was Byakuya on about? She couldn't help but feel depressed as she climbed down the car. All she wanted now was her bed, enough sleep to get her brain functioning.

nunununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununun

Ichigo dragged his sling bag on the wooden floor of his home as he climbed up the stairs. Passing the kitchen, Yuzu Kurosaki noticed her older brother slouching, dragging his school bag like it was his stubborn pet dog.

"Hi brother," Yuzu stood up straight, and brushed a lock of blonde hair from her forehead with a mitten covered hand.

"Hey… Yuzu," Ichigo greeted, stopping in his tracks – still slouching.

"Do you want to help me with these?" Yuzu asked, as she held up and showed him a tray filled with cut-out cookie dough.

"Arr… Sorry, Yuzu, but I need to catch up on my sleep." Ichigo said, with a huge yawn.

"Oh, okay. You better sleep now then so you'll be up for dinner," Yuzu responded, slightly disappointed.

"Yeah," Ichigo said, and then he started to do the zombie walk again. As he climbed up the stairs, he almost bumped into a girl with short black hair, running down.

"Ichigo!" Karin Kurosaki said, skidding and managed to stop from running directly into Ichigo.

"Karin…"

"Hey! Dad's out and I want to go kick some ball so can you watch out for Yuzu in the meantime?"

"Yeah,"

"Don't just 'yeah' me," Karin said, bouncing the black and white ball from one hand to the other.

"Okay,"

"Argh… I'm off then," Karin said as she rolled her eyes before she started running down the stairs again.

Ichigo continued his journey to his bedroom once again and this time he managed victoriously. He placed his bag on his study table, and then stripped off his shirt, socks and shoes. Wearing only his pants, he let himself fall; the bed caught him just right.

He sighed as he shifted to his side and immediately dozed off to sleep.

nunununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununun

Uryuu was about to enter his room when a silvery-blue haired man who resembled Uryuu, stopped him.

"What is it?" Uryuu said, irritated.

"So who's this new girl you've been seeing?" Ryuken Ishida asked his son.

"What does it matter to you?" Uryuu answered.

"It does I assure you…"

"Well, it is none of your business," Uryuu said, looking his father in the eye. Before Ryuken could say a word, Uryuu is already safe in his room, separated by walls.

Uryuu has never gotten along with his father, mostly because the both of them don't share the same values - he preferred his grandfather more. Frustrated, he picked up his bow and aimed at the target at the very end of his room – bullseye.

nunununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununun

Amari was outside in the garden as she played with Shiromaru and Kuromaru in the backyard as Renji looked on.

Hot and sweaty, she walked her way to Renji with the puppies hot on her heels.

"Hey you know what?" Amari asked, as she picked Kuromaru up. "This one's for you…"

"Huh!?"

"Yes!" Amari squealed, the black puppy struggling to get down.

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Why yes?"

"Oh c'mon!"

"You know, I can't bring this home on a bike!" Renji responded pointing at the puppy in her hands. The puppy growled.

"Well, you can pick it up tomorrow… when you use a car!"

"Ugh. Fine…"

"Yayy! So what are you gonna name him?"

"What did you name him?"

"Well, Yachiru named him Kuromaru… I'm changing Shiromaru to… hmm… Choumaru."

"I'll name him, Zabimaru…" Renji said, as he eyed the feisty black puppy.

nunununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununun

Rukia woke up to the still night, realizing she was still in her uniform. After taking a quick shower and putting a pair of yellow pajamas on, she knocked on Amari's door.

"Amari? You awake?" Rukia asked, her ear pressed on the door.

"Yea, come in…"

Rukia entered the room and found Amari on the desk, busy on her computer.

"What are you doing?" Rukia asked as she sat on Amari's bed.

"Nothing much, just catching things up with Shuhei. Seems like he found a woman," Amari chuckled.

"So how's you and Renji?"

"Arr… We're fine…" Amari answered, getting all flustered.

"So… did anything happen?" Rukia asked slyly. "I mean, he practically stayed over for the night."

"Nothing happened!" Amari said defensively.

"Ahuh…" Rukia replied sarcastically as she laid on Amari's bed.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Amari asked, she could see something was bothering her housemate.

"It's Byakuya…" Rukia said, with no hesitation.

"Why?"

"He's on to something. I can feel it…"

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'm sure it's just your feelings or maybe you're PMSing,"

"I don't know…" Rukia sighed. "Oh by the way, since Halloween's near and there'll be a thing at school."

"Really!? COOL!"

"Yeah…"

"Wow! This is cool! We could go shopping!" Amari claimed, her attention now full on Rukia.

"You and shopping…"

"I know…" Amari laughed.

nunununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununun

Kenta Yamashita, a very tall and handsome young man, pinned down his opponent victoriously - the crowds yelled with glory at the background. He raised both his arms as he panted. His eyes fell upon the girl, a junior, he had been gathering up the courage to ask out. Even as she stood with the waves of crowd, he could spot her. It wasn't that hard for him. Maybe I'll have the courage to ask her out for this school Halloween thing, he thought.

* * *

**unamariposa's Comment**: Thank you (readers) for those words of encouragement. Thank you! Sorry this was a very short and boring update and in a very long while. I've been quite busy with Eid (muslim festival) and all; plus my brain is SERIOUSLY not working! Sigh. Anyhow, I've started a third story (Kill me and I'll die in your arms), please check it out. Read and rate people! Read and rate… Thank you! 


	19. Chapter 19

**o-O-O-O-O-O-o**

**DISCLAIMER**

**I did not create Bleach (Anime) and its characters.**

**Thus, I do not own Bleach (Anime) and its characters.**

**So, everything else except the above, might be owned by me.**

**o-O-O-O-O-O-o**

* * *

o-O Chapter Nineteen – Duck Away O-o

* * *

Jushiro Ukitake was rambling on and on about the structure of a blueprint of a building but none of his students were listening – they were all excited and talking to themselves about the Halloween event that's going to take place tomorrow, a Wednesday night. Chatters can be heard from all over the room.

"Man, this is getting annoying…" Ichigo grumbled to Renji.

"I know… I mean it's only freaking Halloween. It's not like we're going to go trick-or-treating anyways… I miss trick-or-treating," Renji nodded.

"Trick-or-treating?" Ichigo look at his friend, his brows merged together.

"Yeah, trick-or-treating… Think of all the treats!" Renji said, his eyes glazed.

"Whatever,"

"Anyways, I can't wait to see what Amari got up her sleeve…" Renji talked on. "I hope she come as Xena or something. Anything sexy is fine by me…"

"Whoa! Too much information man!" Ichigo said, as his nose wrinkled.

"Prude… Anyways, so what's Rukia going to go as?"

"I don't know. Why should I know?"

"Ooh… She could be going as a playboy bunny!" Renji said thoughtfully. "You know since she likes bunnies and all…"

"Whatever," Ichigo retorted, as he got all uncomfortable.

Jushiro Ukitake was at the end of his wits and his patience was running thin as his students continued to not listen to a word he was saying. Finally, he gave up.

"ALRIGHT!" Jushiro said, his voice raised which silenced his audience. "Since no one is in the mood to learn about architecture, why not we talk about what you are going to wear tomorrow. Your costumes…"

Some of the students cheered, some protested.

Jushiro Ukitake leaned against table, brushed a long white hair from his face. The students suddenly went all wide and excited.

"I'm going as Hercules!" a male student chimed from the crowd.

"I'm going as a witch!" a female student contributed.

"Shit. Can we just leave?" Renji said, alarmed. There's no way he's going to tell the whole class what he planned to wear tomorrow. Well, that's only because he haven't given some thought to it.

"I know," Ichigo answered, feeling the same way.

"Let's make a run for it!" Renji suggested.

"Are you crazy!?"

"Damn. If you wanna stay and answer what you're gonna wear for Halloween, be my guest. I'm out of here." Renji said as he packed up his books.

"Fine!" Ichigo replied, as he packed up his stuff too.

"Ready?" Renji asked.

"I guess,"

"Now!"

Both Renji and Ichigo stood up and ran for the door. As the safely made it outside the auditorium, they could hear Jushiro Ukitake call out their names.

"We are so going to be in deep, deep trouble," Renji chuckled as he kept running for the main exit.

"Yeah, and it's your entire fault!" Ichigo shot back, running along with him.

nunununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununun

Kenta Yamashita saw the junior he was dying to take out on a date again, at the usual fast-food place that they hang-out during lunch. She was with her usual group of friends. A red-head with tattoos, an orange-head with a mean frown, another orange-head with the biggest boobs he had ever seen, a small tiny pretty black-haired girl, another taller pretty black-haired girl, a giant for a tanned-skin friend and a pale black-haired boy.

As he sat with his own friends, mentally, he revised what he was going to say or trying to decide whether he even had the courage to go up to her now.

He liked that cute grin on her face. She wasn't like the typical girls in the school, he thought. She didn't care about superficial thing and she was into karate. Prefect!

She saw him eyeing her, too late to turn his head now. She waved, and he waved back.

nunununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununun

"Who was that HOT guy you just waved at!?" Amari asked Tatsuki.

Renji, who was sitting next to Amari, decided to flick her arm at this question.

"Oww!"

"What?" Renji said, innocently.

"Kenta Yamashita. He's a guy that is my karate club, a senior actually. He's so good at kicking people's ass it's actually quite a turn on," Tatsuki said.

"Watching him kick asses would turn me on as well!" Amari said, excitedly.

This time, Renji decided to step on her feet, quite harshly.

"Oww! Why did you do that for!?" Amari said, glaring at Renji.

"Talk about other guys like that and I'll kick your ass," Renji said, threateningly.

"Well, I'd like to see you try…" Amari said playfully, as she laid a hand on Renji's inner thigh, giving it a little squeeze.

"So is he seeing anybody?" Orihime asked.

"I don't know. But a guy like that without a woman by his side, is unacceptable," Tatsuki answered.

"Why don't you ask him out?" Rukia asked again.

"Me? No way! I'm way out of his league!" Tatsuki replied.

"No you're not, Tatsuki. I think you're quite beautiful, put aside the boyish antics." Orihime added.

"Thank you, I guess. But no way!"

"Aww, Tatsuki. Finally a guy you like? Have you lost your interest at Renji?" Ichigo teased.

"Fuck you, Ichigo."

"What about me?" Renji asked, suddenly interested in the conversation.

"Tatsuki here, had an interest…" was all Ichigo managed to say. "OWW!"

Tatsuki had reached out, curled her fist and made contact with Ichigo's cheek.

nunununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununun

After a hectic and hard karate practice lessons, Tatsuki decided to take a shower. Tatsuki walked over to the bleachers to get hey gym bag. As she packed her stuff, someone had patted her shoulder from behind. Arisawa turned and almost let a gasp escaped from her mouth.

"Hey Arisawa," Kenta Yamashita greeted. His face flushed with tension but to Tatsuki it was all from the heat of their practice.

Tatsuki could see his sculpted chest teasing her senses as it bared just a little bit from his white uniform. His black belt tied tight at his small waist. He actually towered over her as she stared up at him. His blonde hair stood up naturally and his blue eyes were intense. Tatsuki could feel herself squirm.

"Hey Yamashita," Tatsuki greeted back.

"So, you, ah, going to the Halloween thingy tomorrow night?" Kenta asked.

"Yeah, I think so. How about you?" Tatsuki asked back, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, me too."

"Great… So I, ah, got to go. Heh."

"Oh yeah, me too. Guess I'll see you tomorrow then…"

* * *

**unamariposa's Comment**: I don't know anything about architecture so details of architecture studies will be off. Hee. XD Tomorrows the Halloween event! Drama! Action! Here we come! Hee. 


	20. Chapter 20

**o-O-O-O-O-O-o**

**DISCLAIMER**

**I did not create Bleach (Anime) and its characters.**

**Thus, I do not own Bleach (Anime) and its characters.**

**So, everything else except the above, might be owned by me.**

**o-O-O-O-O-O-o**

* * *

o-O Chapter Twenty – The Perfect Costume O-o

* * *

"Tonight's the Halloween event and you guys have not chosen what to wear?" Uryuu asked exasperatedly to both Ichigo and Renji.

Renji with chocolate bar in his hand stood next to a hopeless Ichigo. The both of them including Uryuu and Chado stood in front of a tacky costume shop, far away from the city, as the four of them eyed the signboard that said, "URAHARA'S COSTUMES", over the entrance. The school gave the students the day off for the committee to get preparations ready easily.

"This shop looks questionable," Ichigo said.

"Well, it's not my fault that you guys have not chosen a costume yet," Uryuu answered. "Plus, this is where you can find good costumes."

"How do you know?" Chado asked.

"Never mind how I know. I just know and most importantly, we're here to get these two douche bags a costume each," Uryuu responded.

"Why didn't we go to the mall?" Renji asked, taking a bite on his chocolate bar. "There would've been more chicks to look at."

"Is that all you ever think about?" Uryuu sighed. "C'mon let's go."

nunununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununun

Orihime laid on Amari's bed, her legs folded up and her head hanging off the bed – gazing the room with an upside down view; Tatsuki and Rukia sat on the floor by the bed - the three of them were in Amari's room.

"Okay! No, wait!" Amari's voice floated in her room.

"Oh c'mon already!" Rukia wailed.

"Fine! Fine.." Amari said as she stepped out from her bathroom.

"WOW!"

"Gorgeous!"

"Amazing! Guys will definitely drool!"

"Oh enough already. Honestly okay? Not too slutty?" Amari asked, quite unsure of her costume choice.

"It does scream slutty, but then again this is Amari Tanabe. The girl who don't care... But, ah, is Renji okay with the whole outfit?" Rukia ventured.

"Renji doesn't know!" Amari chuckled. "Okay! Now, let's see your costume!"

"Arr, Orihime should go first," Rukia and Tatsuki suggested.

"Huh?" Orihime sat up on the bed, swaying a bit – blood rush.

"What are you going as tonight, Orihime?" Tatsuki asked.

In reply Orihime rummaged her backpack and pulled out a white colored garment. Carefully she unfolded it and held it high for the others to see.

"And… that is?" Amari asked, not quite sure what Orihime was trying to show.

"I don't know…"

"Eh? How come you don't know?" Tatsuki asked, confused.

"Uryuu made this for me… He said, it'll look fine with his costume which I haven't seen as well. I don't mind wearing it when you lot said a robot is not a good idea…" Orihime said, her eyes concentrated to the white garment she held.

"Well? Are you going to try it on or not?" Rukia asked.

"Do I have to?" Orihime said - her eyes squinted.

"Yes! We all have to be in our costumes now! He-he…" Amari replied.

"Okay!" Orihime said, jumping off the bed and skipping to the bathroom.

"So what are you going to wear for tonight Rukia?" Tatsuki asked as they waited for Orihime to come out.

"It's a surprise!" Rukia replied gleefully. "You'll see it soon anyways."

"Even I don't know what she's planning to wear," Amari said.

"Orihime! Are you ready?" Tatsuki shouted.

"Soon!" Orihime replied from behind the door.

"What you planning to be, Tatsuki?" Amari asked.

"A witch? I don't know. What else is there?" Tatsuki asked.

Before Amari or Rukia could answer, Orihime jumped from the bathroom, "Ta-da!"

"Whoa! Amazing!" Amari gushed. "I didn't know Uryuu could sew this good!"

"Orihime! Nice!" Rukia said, her hands showing two thumbs up.

"Your boobs are practically popping out," Tatsukia commented.

"I know… But it's lovely!" Orihime said, swaying her body.

"It is…" Rukia said.

"Okay! Tatsuki's turn!" Orihime said, playfully.

"Too bad, I haven't thought of what to wear…" grinned Tatsuki.

"What!? And the event is tonight!" Amari scowled.

"Nyeh… I'll find something later," Tatsuki shrugged.

"Fine. It's Rukia's turn then." Orihime said.

"Wha..? No, no, no…" Rukia stammered, her face flushed.

"Aww, c'mon! I wanna see what you're going to be wearing!" Amari wailed.

"OKAY! Okay!" Rukia sighed, after much persuasion and nagging from Amari and Orihime.

Rukia lifted herself up from the floor and went to her room – closing the door behind her.

Half-an-hour later, Rukia's voice entered Amari's room.

"Okay! Don't laugh! Promise?" Rukia said from outside.

"We will at least TRY not to laugh, okay?" Amari chuckled.

"Whatever!" Rukia retorted.

"Come on!" Orihime said.

Slowly, Rukia opened the door to Amari's room.

"OH MY GOD!" Amari said, suppressing a laugh.

"Arr… Rukia? You aren't seriously thinking of going in that, are you?" Tatsuki asked.

"I think it's CUTE!" Orihime squealed, scrambling to Rukia.

"Well, at least ONE of you thinks it's cute!" Rukia replied huffily.

"Woman! We have to get you out of that and go find you another costume…" Amari said, with a serious face.

"What!? I like this!" Rukia wailed as she hugged her huge and furry body.

"Well, it is great… if you want to be a mascot for kids birthday parties as a bunny!" Tatsuki replied.

nunununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununun

"We have been browsing in here for quite a while now and I still don't know what to choose," Ichigo said, with a tired sigh. He pushed hanged costumes from each other – dust flying every time he did that.

"You are not looking!" Uryuu said, almost loosing his patience, standing next to Ichigo.

"Hello! Hello!" a blonde man with a scruffy face appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey," Ichigo replied.

"Looking for costumes I see… Halloween I see… What kind of costumes are you searching for?" the man asked.

"Don't know yet…" Ichigo replied.

"Okay, okay. My name is Uruhara by the way. I know this shop…" the man said, introducing himself.

"Ichigo…"

"And you are?" Uruhara asked Uryuu.

"Uryuu…"

"Good, good, good. So what do you think you're friend wants to go as?" Uruhara asked Uryuu.

"Something macho? It goes well with his ego." Uryuu said.

Before Ichigo could reply a comeback, Renji came to them.

"I take that back. Give HIM something macho," Uryuu said, pointing to Renji.

"What!?" Renji said.

"Hello, hello. The name's Uruhara, and yours?" Uruhara turned his attention to Renji.

"Arr, Renji…"

"Renji, Renji, Renji… Something macho huh?" Uruhara said as he walked away.

"Okay, that was weird…" Renji said.

Soon Uruhara came back to them holding a costume that hooked Renji's heart.

"How about this?" Uruhara asked Renji.

"Damn. Got to have this, simple but nice!" Renji said. "Okay, I've made my choice!"

"Good, good, good. So how about you?" Uruhara asked Ichigo.

"I have no idea."

"No idea?" Uruhara said as he walked away again.

"Hey Chado! Found something you liked?" Uryuu asked as Chado made his way to them.

"I have my own costume ready already," Chado replied.

Uruhara came back bring a rack full of costumes and three people with him - one big guy, as big as Chado and two little kids, a feisty red-haired boy and a meek black-haired girl.

"This are all my assistant; now, now, now… How about this?" Uruhara asked, pulling out a tarzan outfit and showing it to Ichigo.

"No!"

"No? Okay… How about this?" Uruhara asked again, pulling out a superman outfit.

"No!"

It was not long before the three assistant were running here and there carrying costumes back and forth and every time, Ichigo disagreed.

"Okay! I'm giving up! I'll just take this - we're running out of time anyways," Ichigo said, picking out a costume.

"Finally!" Uryuu, Renji and Chado said, at the same time.

"Good, good, good. I'll go get the bill then..." Uruhara said, as he walked off.

"I can't wait to see what the girls will be wearing!" Renji said, excitedly clapping his hands and rubbing them together.

The boys groaned.

* * *

**unamariposa's Comment**: I'm not going to spoil what each are wearing here! Hee. XD And I know the ending is quite abruptly cut short, but I had to make two chapters of these. Hee. :) Reviews please. Make my day better. :) 


	21. Chapter 21

**o-O-O-O-O-O-o**

**DISCLAIMER**

**I did not create Bleach (Anime) and its characters.**

**Thus, I do not own Bleach (Anime) and its characters.**

**So, everything else except the above, might be owned by me.**

**o-O-O-O-O-O-o**

* * *

o-O Chapter Twenty-One : Halloween Night O-o

* * *

Students in different shapes and colored costumes were walking everywhere by the time they parked the car. Standing next to Amari's car, in the school parking area; Rukia pulled on the scallop of her lime green scalloped dress, and try as she might, it did not make it any longer. Her eyelids twitched as she felt the matching lime green glitter make-up tingle her eye lids.

"Argh! I hate this! Why do I have to wear these?" Rukia scowled to her three girlfriends who stood next to her, pointing to the lids of her bulging eyes.

"It matches!" Amari replied, grinning. "Oh, come on! Don't get all moody now. We're here! Let's just have fun!"

"Easy for you to say," Tatsuki retorted back.

"And what's wrong with your costume?" Amari shot back.

"Not everybody can be as slutty as you, you know!" Tatsuki replied. "I mean this is SO not me to begin with! I don't do sexy. I don't do skin-tight fitting!"

"Want to exchange then?" Rukia asked.

"HAH! No way!" Tatsuki responded.

"Look! You all look fine, okay?" Orihime stepped in to disrupt the argument between her friends.

"Tatsuki, it was the next best thing since you don't want anything to do with dresses!" Amari explain.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, just that this outfit is seriously squeezing the IQ out of me," Tatsuki sighed. "And these heels!"

"Ha-ha," Amari laughed.

"So, umm, are we meeting the boys inside? Or here?" Orihime asked.

"Inside, right?" Rukia answered, pulling on the scallops of her dress again.

"Yeap! Let's go!" Amari said excitedly as the four of them walked to the gym.

nunununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununun

"Looking good, Renji…" a girl commented as she walked past Renji, who stood among the crowds of students with Ichigo, Chado and Uryuu. Renji winked then raised his fedora a little as the girl walked by.

"Where are the girls?" Uryuu asked when the girl left.

"There are girls everywhere…" Renji grinned, clapping his hands together.

"Everywhere, huh? Why don't you just look at the one behind you?" someone said from behind.

Renji turned to see the gorgeous girl he fell for at the beginning, dressed in a glittery aqua-blue mermaid costume; it was a glittery mesh halter top style dress with sequined bandeau-style top, sheer translucent bodice & back, and a shimmering scale skirt overlay with a slit in the middle that ran from her thighs. She wore her hair in a wavy way and had seashells decorated over her beautiful hair.

"Whoa! Whoa!" was all that Renji managed to say as he saw her.

"I know! You look HOT as well…" Amari whispered, as he leaned closer to give her a greeting kiss on the cheek.

Renji, who supposedly went as a mafia, looked really good in a body fitting pin-stripped suit with matching pants; inside he wore a black shirt with a white tie. His feet showed off a pair of shiny black and white shoes. His signature hair was still there, he managed to cut a hole in his fedora; which had a very sexy effect overall.

"Rukia. I'm surprised. I thought you'd be a playboy bunny or something along those lines." Renji said as he turned his attention to others.

"See! I knew you should've gone as that!" Amari said, butting in.

"No thank you! This is uncomfortable enough…" Rukia said, pulling again on the scallops of her dress.

Ichigo eyed at the uncomfortable Rukia, she actually looked really pretty in the Tinkerbell outfit. Her gleaming black hair was tied up in a bun, her back sprouted glittery white wings. She even had a wand in her hand. Cute, he thought.

"What are you smiling at Ichigo?" Rukia asked, realizing Ichigo was gazing at her.

"You make a perfect Tinkerbell…" Ichigo said, smiling.

"Really?" Rukia asked, feeling the color rise in her cheeks.

"Yes, with your height and all…" Ichigo ventured on. "Kidding! Just kidding…" Rukia was ready to poke his eye with her wand.

"Well, you're looking pretty boring…" Rukia said, eyeing Ichigo. Ichigo has a normal black suit on, with a white shirt and a black tie. He still looked amazingly hot, Rukia thought. "And what are you supposed to be?"

"I… am… the man in black," Ichigo said, pulling out black shade from his pocket and putting them on.

"HAHA! Yes…" Rukia laughed. _Charming…_

"Chado, you look… arr… special!" Amari said, eyeing the huge friend of hers, clothed in a matador's outfit. It's was really tight fitting with purple outfit with gold designs, he even wore a matching jacket.

"Thank you. This was my grandfather's," Chado replied.

"Reall? Cool!" Orihime said, her attention on Chado.

"What are you supposed to be Orihime?" Chado asked.

"It's a traditional Quincy outfit," Uryuu said, volunteering to answer the question for her. Uryuu wore a matching out with Orihime, well, not that it would be a surprise since Uryuu made her outfit. He was wearing a white suite with a large blue cross over it and a matching white cloak. Orihime wore a white corset dress, her boobs practically all over the place – a large blue cross too sewn on the bodice. But still she still looked really elegant in it.

"What a Quincy?" Tatsuki asked.

"Quincy's are ancient warriors. Really, you people should know ancient history," Uryuu said.

"So, Tatsuki, nice…" Renji commented, avoiding the lecture on Quincies again.

"It is, right?" Amari agreed with Renji.

"Whatever," Tatsuki replied.

"Really… It looks nice. But where's you're samurai?" Ichigo grinned. "You can't be Kill Bill without a samurai."

"Can we just go and find someplace to sit now!? These heels are killing me," Tatsuki responded, feeling really conscious in a bright yellow tight-fitting jumpsuit with shiny black killer heels.

"Ha-ha. Fine, come on…"

nunununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununun

"This is boring," Rukia sighed, sitting next to Ichigo's empty seat. Slouching to the front of the table, her right hand supported her chin. Her eyes drooped as she watched a globe walked pass by with a huge apple.

"Tell me about it," Tatsuki responded, too, in the position that Rukia had going on. Secretly, Tatsuki was looking around for Kenta, but until now, she couldn't spot him. _He said, he'd be here…_

"It's taking the boys ages just to get drinks!" wailed Amari, twirling strands of her hair.

"Do you think the boys will get munchies as well?" Orihime asked. "I'm kinda hungry…"

"…"

"Hey look at that girl in the devil costume," Amari pointed out. "Thank god I changed my mind about being an angel. Doesn't suit my nature anyways…"

"Who's she?" Rukia asked.

"Supposedly, the most popular girl in school; a true dumb blonde. She's in the cheerleading team with me. She makes me wanna puke…" Amari responded, making a face.

Half an hour later, the boys came back with drinks in their hands.

"Whoa! Have you seen Miss Matsumoto?" Renji asked, as he took his previous seat next to Amari.

"No! Why?" Amari asked.

"Who's Miss Matsumoto?" Rukia asked.

"The cheerleading coach – could pass as Orihime's sister but with prettier eyes and bigger boobs," Amari answered. "Not that you're eyes are not pretty, Orihime…"

"Really?" Orihime asked.

"It's hard to miss her," Ichigo said.

"That's for sure!" Renji replied.

"Well, is this her coming towards us as a, arr, nurse?" Tatsuki asked.

"Holy…" the word slipped out of Amari's lips but managed to keep the last part to herself as her cheerleading coach came nearer.

"Amari! There you are! Wonderful costume! Wonderful… Now, can you, arr, come with me please? I have a favor to ask you…" Rangiku Matsumoto replied, practically shoving her humongous boobs in Amari's face.

Renji couldn't help but stare at the offering.

"Arr, okay, sure…" Amari said, standing up.

"Oh Amari, thank you! I'll borrow her from you for a while okay?" Rangiku Matsumoto said, now pushing her cleavage closer to Renji.

"Okay, Miss Matsumoto… Let's go now," Amari said, pulling on Rangiku's arm – far away from Renji's eyes as possible.

"You lucky girl you, Amari…" Rangiku Matsumoto said as she led them far away from the gym.

"Why so?" Amari asked, confused.

"Renji is a hot guy. I don't mind younger guys…" Rangiku Matsumoto chuckled.

"Arr, okay…" Amari said feeling uncomfortable; the mermaid costume suddenly felt two sizes smaller.

Amari walked up the familiar building.

"What are we doing at the lecturers offices?" Amari asked as she walked through the silent and dimly lit halls.

"You are going to help me with something…" Rangiku said as they stopped in front of a door with Rangiku Matsumoto's name and position on it; "COACH / CONSULTANT".

The inside of Rangiku Matsumoto's office was quite cheery. There were shades of pink and peach everywhere. Trophies of past cheerleading competition showed itself off on the shelves.

"Take a seat, Amari," Rangiku said, gesturing to the chair in front of her desk.

Amari complied with Rangiku's request and pulled out a chair and sat in it. Rangiku, instead of sitting opposite of Amari, sat on the edge of her desk, crossing her legs. Rangiku then stood up and turned her back to Amari, slowly unbuttoning her sexy nurse costume.

"MISS MATSUMOTO! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?" Amari said, standing up suddenly and stumbling a few steps back – shielding her eyes with her raised arms.

* * *

**unamariposa's Comment**: If it's hard to imagine their costumes, I've linked pictures of where the ideas came from, at my profile. Hee. :) Have I gotten everybody's costume? I think I did. I did, right? Sorry I had to cut this into two chapters, thus the reason behind the stoppie. Hee. :) 


	22. Chapter 22

**o-O-O-O-O-O-o**

**DISCLAIMER**

**I did not create Bleach (Anime) and its characters.**

**Thus, I do not own Bleach (Anime) and its characters.**

**So, everything else except the above, might be owned by me.**

**o-O-O-O-O-O-o**

* * *

o-O Chapter Twenty-Two : When Evil Touches O-o

* * *

A couple of tables away, a group of boys were fumed – filled with jealousy with the view that Renji was privileged. 

"Whoa! Did you see Miss Matsumoto's boobs?" Renji exclaimed to Ichigo.

"I can see them, even from this far!" Ichigo said.

"Good lord! Phew. Wonder what she wanted to do with Amari…" Renji wondered.

Meanwhile, standing by the sidelines, invisible to others, a male student in a mask and black robe costume ponder on the thoughts of what he could do to a girl like the one in the mermaid costume who just walked by with the cheerleading coach.

"Ooh.. Tatsuki, looks like that Kenta guy is coming over here…" Rukia teased.

"Fuck! Really?" Tatsuki replied, ducking away from his view.

"You know, if you need to duck, do it subtlety," Uryuu suggested.

"…"

"Hey, Arisawa…" Kenta who was wearing a pirate costume greeted the girl in the yellow tight-fitting jumpsuit.

"Arr, hey…" Tatsuki answered, feeling her face heat up from the stare of her annoying friends.

"…"

"Arr, this is my friends… Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue, Uryuu Ishida, Sado Yasutaro and Renji Abarai," Tatsuki said, saving them both from the awkward silence.

"Hi, nice to meet you guys. I'm Kenta Yamashita," Kenta said, introducing himself.

"Hey…"

"So, arr, Tatsuki, can we, arr, talk in private?" Kenta asked turning is attention back on her, everybody can see how uncomfortable he is.

"Kenta! Here you are! I've been looking all over for you, sweetie…" a silky voice that belong to the devil that Amari was talking about suddenly cut between the conversation. Looking at Tatsuki, she immediately hung on to Kenta as if he was a prized possession.

"Eiko… Can you give us a minute?" Kenta said, more of a command than a question.

"Why?" Eiko the devil asked, her lower lip giving in to gravity; ignoring that the others exist.

"Nevermind," Kenta said, turning his attention back to Tatsuki. "I'll talk to you later, I hope…" then walked away with Eiko's hands clingy on his arms.

"…"

"What a bitch," Rukia commented watching the two leave.

nunununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununun

"Huh? Why are you all flustered, Amari?" Rangiku Matsumoto asked the panic stricken girl.

"Wh… Why are you undressing!?" Amari stammered looking at the half naked voluptuous woman in front of her.

"Silly girl! I'm not going to do anything inappropriate, if that's what you mean!" Rangiku chuckled. "I need help with this corset!"

"Oh, phew," Amari sighed, moving to Rangiku, reaching out for the loose corset she wore underneath her sexy nurse costume.

Rangiku grunted everytime Amari pulled the laces tighter. Soon, the corset looked perfectly sexy, especially with Rangiku humongous breast.

There was a knock on Rangiku's door and Rangiku went to open it.

"Hi, Gin! Come in…" Rangiku said, opening the door wider for her late night visitor.

A man with short silvery purple hair walked in, a grin constantly played on his face. His eyes were looks as if they were almost closed, smiley slitted eyes.

"Amari! This is Gin Ichimaru, he's one of the lecturers that teach here," Rangiku said, motioning Amari to come closer to him.

Gin Ichimaru reached out a hand and Amari took it, with a firm shake, she introduced herself too. "Hello sir… Amari Tanabe."

"This Amari here is one of my best cheerleaders!" Rangiku claimed.

"Really, now?" Gin asked, his attention fully on Amari.

Amari didn't know why but she didn't feel right at that moment, she found it hard to find her voice so she just shook her head.

"Oh, come now. Don't be so modest, Amari," Rangiku smiled.

"Rangiku, can I have a moment?" Gin asked, look from Amari to Rangiku.

"Oh, I need to be going now anyways…" Amari said, barely hearing what she had just said.

"Thank you Amari for that little favour," Rangiku said as she walked Amari to her door. "Do you know your way back?"

"Yes, I'll be fine…" Amari said – smiling, with that she left and closed the door behind her.

nunununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununun

The make-shifted dance floor in the middle of the gym was slowly filled with students and lecturers alike - all in different and unique costumes. The student committee had even managed to pull dance lights where needed and appropriate. Jack-o-lanterns, bats, spiders and webs decorated the gym scarily.

"You know, the student committee did a really good job at decorating the gym, don't you think so?" Orihime commented, as she eyed the area.

"Yes but I think they could do better," Uryuu replied.

"Both Amari and Miss Matsumoto are seriously taking their own sweet time," Renji said as an hour had passed without the sign of any of the two of them.

"Arr, but Miss Matsumoto is here…" Rukia said, her voice hinted with worry.

"Miss Matsumoto!" Ichigo called out. "Where's Amari?"

"Amari? I thought she'd be here by now…" Rangiku said.

Renji reached out for his pocket, his phone rang.

"Amari's calling…" Renji said, and answered his phone.

nunununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununun

As she walked through the silent and dimly lit hallways, she felt uneasy. The grey walls made the silence worse. She felt as if someone was eyeing her, following her, it might have only been her imagination but still, she picked up her speed. She cursed as her heels caught within the aqua blue material that flowed around her feet. Feeling very queasy, Amari decided to stop by the nearest girl's room. Stumbling as she entered, she leaned on the white tiled walls for support and dragged herself to one of the cubicles. Sitting on the toilet seat, she took deep breaths. After a while, she heard someone enter the restroom as well, followed by the sound of a locked door. Feeling troubled about the whole situation, she pulled out her phone and dialed Renji's number as she got out of the cubicle.

The moment she stepped out of the cubicle, her vision blurred. Her head spinned as it came in contact with the floor. She could feel pain surging through her body as she lay on the cold tiles. She tried to move her hands that lay above her head, but couldn't. Someone was pinning her down, the weight on top of her plus the smell of the bleached floors, made it hard for her to breath.

As her vision gained back the clarity, she looked up to see her assailant, the face was masked, the body covered with long black robe and hood. Evil thoughts raced through the assailant's mind. The person laughed seeing her struggling underneath. She could feel the assailant's crotch harden; she didn't know what to do, what to think - tears came streaming down her eyes as she saw the depth of the situation.

The assailant pinned both her arms with one hand and raised the free one to her face. The feel of cold black leather touched her lips; she felt her heart break with every touch he made on her face.

Reaching to his robe, he pulled out a pen knife.

She screamed - pain and blackness engulfed her.

nunununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununun

"Hello, Amari?" Renji answered his phone. "Hello?"

"Where is she?" Rukia asked Renji.

"No one's talking on the other line…" Renji said, now worried.

Then, Renji heard Amari's shrill scream then silence…

* * *

**unamariposa's Comment**: Shoutouts to **zeldagamefan** and **mau-chan** and **Bella68** for the never ending reviews! Thank you so much! I have been waiting ages for this chapter to happen! Hehe. And here is where the drama unfolds! Dum, dum, dum… 


	23. Chapter 23

**o-O-O-O-O-O-o**

**DISCLAIMER**

**I did not create Bleach (Anime) and its characters.**

**Thus, I do not own Bleach (Anime) and its characters.**

**So, everything else except the above, might be owned by me.**

**o-O-O-O-O-O-o**

* * *

o-O Chapter Twenty-Three : Too Little Too Late O-o

* * *

A punch to the face was all it took to keep her quiet, he thought. Her screaming was a major distraction but now that she's still and quiet, it is quite boring too, his thoughts wandered. He was still sitting on her now limp body; still grasping the pen knife in his hand. The impact of his fist to her face is already beginning to show, he thought as he eyed her still beautiful face. A little trickle of dark red thick liquid began to flow out of her barely-apart lips. He felt a slight flutter churn inside him at the sight of it.

His head dived closer to hers; his tongue licking the blood off her mouth. Surprising himself on how tantalizing the feeling was, he licked more off her again. Wanting more, he raised the penknife still in his hand, and sinked the sharp edge on her chest, slicing away the material from her body. Unfortunately for him it was not that easy to tear off the sheer material with just a penknife. Amari stirred in her unconscious spell as a thin red line formed on the skin of her belly while he ravaged her turquoise costume. He stayed still but only continued his evil work when she did not wake up. He cursed under his breath knowing he had made an un-deliberate cut on her skin. He roughly grabbed on her slope of her full-breasts. His every touch filled with harshness and excitement; his hands roaming downwards tearing at the slit of her skirt with his bare hands - feeling every inch of her.

He played with the little wound on her tummy but it didn't bleed; aggravated, he pressed the blade in deeper. Making the red line he had accidentally made before more bold, maroon in color and wet. Loving the sight of it, he made a deep new cut on the right side of her thigh. He grinned; it made him happy, more excited.

Taking off his black robe but still wearing his mask, he fumbled with the lock on his belt and zip then pulled out his large and erected penis. Wrapping his sly fingers on his shaft, he started rubbing it up and down – grunting with every motion he made. He reached out for her underwear, tugging at it – wanting to thrust the full of himself inside her.

But he stopped – her phone rang.

nunununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununun

After hearing Amari's shrill scream over the phone, his head just went blank. He started to run, outside from the gym. Pushing others that were standing in his way, he could hear Rukia and the rest calling out his name – he didn't bother looking back. He could sense that Amari is in trouble and that he needed to find her as soon as possible.

"Renji!" RENJI!" Rukia called out, breaking her walk into a run. "RENJI!"

"RUKIA! RENJI! Wait!" Ichigo called out, following suit – running after them.

"What's wrong? What's going on?" Orihime asked, as she looked at Tatsuki, her face filled with confusion and worry.

"Amari… Something's wrong with her," Tatsuki said.

"Come on! Let's go after them," Uryuu suggested, grabbing Orihime by the hand.

"Where's everybody going? What is going on?" Rangiku asked, confused.

Tatsuki and Chado both looked at each other and mentally agreed on what to do next – run after them as well.

Barely even running a foot; someone pulled on Tatsuki's hand. She was about to fall from the sudden movement, that someone had caught her and broke her fall.

"Yamashita! What are you doing!? I have to go. I need to go!" Tatsuki said, pulling herself together.

"Wait! What is all the commotion about? Everybody practically stopped what they are doing because of you and your friends," Kenta responded.

"Is everything alright? Is everything alright over there?" the emcee asked over the speakers, giving everyone the privilege to listen.

"I'll handle this. You go find Amari," Rangiku said, laying a hand on Tatsuki's shoulder.

"What's wrong with your friend?" Kenta asked.

"I don't know and that's why we have to find her!" Tatsuki said, subtly inviting him to help search for Amari. "Chado's left me!"

"I'll help. Come one, before we waste anymore time!" Kenta said, reaching out to hold her hand as he pulled her to a sprint for the exit.

nunununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununun

The footsteps of a light blue haired boy echoed throughout the dark hallways. He kept on running, letting his legs carry him away as far as they can go. In his arms his black robes, a mask and a hidden bloody pen knife.

He could feel his heart bumping against its organic surroundings, jam-packed with adrenaline.

He soon reached an area full with high buildings, adorned with Halloween theme decorations. Each building a different theme; one had lit jack-o-lanterns from top to bottom, one had hung bats and one had black cats and witches. It was as if the buildings were competing with each other.

The blue-haired kid ran to the building with jack-o-lanterns, ran all the way up the stairs to the fifth floor. No one was around, he thought. But then again, everybody was practically at the Halloween event that is going on at the gym. Shifting his sprint to a walk, his journey to room number 506 was a really quiet one. Silence filled the atmosphere – he liked his solitude, he preferred it this way. The only setback for him was that he shared the floor with another guy, who too, likes to keep it to himself.

As he thought of the things he had done, his lips curved into a smile. He smiled to the grey slate floor. He was just about to pass room 504 when the door opened and bumped into the black-haired guy, dropping the bits and pieces he had clasped earlier on the floor.

With a melancholic facade, the black-haired guy did nothing but stared upon the other person he had bumped into.

"Fuck off!" the blue-haired guy responded as he began picking his possessions back up.

Ignoring the blue-haired guy, he locked his dorm door then walked away.

"Asshole," the blue-haired guy muttered under his breath as he walked towards his room, unlocking his door, he entered a small dark room. There was nothing fanciful about it. No posters hung on the wall, no pictures displayed at his desks, no colors to cheer the atmosphere. The only furniture there was the ones that came with the room – a single bed, a desk, a chair and a small wardrobe and a full-length mirror that was glued to the wall next to the wardrobe.

He dropped his Halloween costume on top of his grayish-blue colored sheets but fished out the pen knife he had earlier from the bundle of mess. The blade glistened, thick with blood, the sight of it excited him. He walked over to the mirror - a spiky messy blue-haired boy with matching electric blue eyes stared back at him, his insane grin pasted over his flushed face - reminiscing the joyous Halloween event he had tonight.

In a split second, his grin curved downwards as it gave in to the laws of gravity. His eyes burned as looked at himself, his pen-knife-free fist curled ready to clout.

"Too litte…" he said to himself, irritated by the fact that he panicked by a measly phone-call. "Grimmjow Jeagerjaques… You know you want more…"

nunununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununun

Renji ran and shoved anybody and anything that stood in his way. His mind was filled with imaginations he would never want to imagine happening to her. His heart raced to find her and ached for her.

He ran all the way to the parking grounds.

_Her car is still here…_

"Renji!"

_Where could she be?!_

"RENJI!"

_Amari… Where are you?_

"RENJI! CALM DOWN!" Rukia screamed, grabbing the attention of her friend as she caught up with him – Ichigo just behind her.

Renji looked at from Ichigo to Rukia, his eyes now red and wide with a mixture of anger and fear.

"Renji… What did Amari say?" Rukia demanded to know.

"I… I… I heard her scream!" Renji stammered, looking as if he was ready to punch the lights out of Rukia. "She's somewhere here! In fucking trouble! Screaming for help! NOW TELL ME HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FUCKING CALM DOWN!" Renji practically screamed the last sentence in Rukia's face.

Rukia was taken aback by the way Renji reacted but then again, decided that it was comprehensible with the current situation.

"RENJI! Calm the fuck down!" Ichigo said, pulling Rukia behind him. "Now tell us, what exactly did you hear?"

Renji took a couple of deep breaths, "Amari… screaming… a thud then silence. At the background I could hear a guy, another person, breathing heavily."

"Shit! We need to find her now!" Rukia responded, grabbing on Ichigo's arm.

Rangiku Matsumoto came running towards them soon after; with Tatsuki, Kenta, Orihime, Uryuu and Chado hot at her heels.

"Miss Rangiku!" Renji called out. "Where did you last left Amari?"

"I last saw her at the staff's office. She said she was fine alone." Rangiku replied.

"How are we supposed to find her?" Orihime whimpered.

"Her phone! Call it! We'll split and track it down. Around the staff area is the best bet," Chado suggested.

"Let's go…"

nunununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununun

Ichigo and Rukia went as pairs, Orihime went with Uryuu and Tatsuki, Kenta and Chado went as a group as they searched for their friend. Renji and Rangiku went together to retrace their footsteps to the staff's office. Neither of them spoke, listening out for the ring of Amari's phone. Tracing back the steps, they heard a faint sound of a ring tone.

"I hear it!" Renji exclaimed as he stopped suddenly.

"I hear it too!" Rangiku said.

With the sound as guidance, they were soon led to the quiet girls' restroom.

Renji and Rangiku stepped inside hurriedly as the sound ascended louder - they had found her.

They had found her in a sitting position on the floor, her back against the wall. Blood was smeared from the middle of the restroom to the direction of where she was in. Her cuts still kept bleeding and her clothes were torn. Her head hung, her ruffled hair covering her face.

"Oh my god… We're too late…"

* * *

**unamariposa's Comment**: Okay I know you lot wanted a Ichi+Ruki scene but somehow it has always been Renji+Amari… Well… All I have to say is soon! Soon! Really! I promise! I wanted something happening between Renji and Amari that will affect Ichigo and Rukia. So… Please keep reading and reviewing. …kiss… You know I love you! And yes, Grimmjow is OOC here… Sorry to all Grimmy's fans out there. Hee. XD 


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Disclaimer**

I do not own/create Bleach (Anime) and/or its characters.

Though I wished I did own the below;

Renji, Byakuya, Ichigo, Jushiro, Shuhei, Sosuke, Gin, Mayuri, Toshiro and Ikkaku.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four – More or Less**

* * *

Renji could hear Rangiku's breathing become sharper and more rapidly. It took him a couple of seconds to register the scene, the situation, the whole thing in his head. Looking at her state, his heart broke. With every drop of blood she spilled, his heart bled deeper. With every thread that was torn from her clothing, his heart was torn bigger. With every bruise that lay on her skin, his heart bruised harder.

Finally not able to just look, he ran to Amari's side, kneeling on the blood-smudged tiled floor. Looking around he could see her phone landed under the sink and the contents of her bag were everywhere. Pieces of her mermaid material lay on the floor, blood-soaked.

His heart stroke faster and harder as he looked at her. Promptly, he held out to touch her, his hands reached out for hers. His fingers found their way to her limp wrist. He could barely breathe as he choked back searing tears that threatened to trickle down his handsome face. Her face was badly bruised, even he could feel the pain she's going through.

"She's okay!" Renji announced to Rangiku, who was still standing in the same position the moment she entered the room..

Gently he cupped his hands on the back of her neck, shaking her a bit, every motion filled with the intention to wake her up. Rangiku settled to Amari's other side, gently slapping her face.

"Amari! Amari!" Renji called out. "Wake up!"

"Amari, honey," Rangiku soothed. "Come on now."

"Miss Matsumoto, call the rest and an ambulance," Renji said, his voice filled with panic.

"But I don't know any of their numbers," Rangiku replied, looking at her phone.

"Here use mine, look for Rukia," Renji said, shoving his phone in her hands.

Frantically, Rangiku browsed through Renji phonebook and finally located Rukia's numbers.

Renji continued trying to waking the battered mermaid up, as Rangiku talked on the phone.

Suddenly, Amari's body twitched into life. She started screaming and uselessly hitting the concerned boy in front of her.

"Amari! AMARI! It's me, Renji!" Renji screamed, trying to console the hysterical girl he held on to.

What's left of Amari's energy was now vanished as she realized it was Renji who was gripping onto her. Her body slumped as a rush of tears started to flow from her apprehensive eyes. She couldn't even lift her own arms to hold the boy back, but made the effort to bury her face in his chest.

"Sshh… It's okay now Amari," Rangiku said as she came to hold the crying girl.

Renji allowed Rangiku to hold on to Amari as he took off his coat and wrapped it around Amari's shoulders.

He could feel wrath and fury rising in him as he watched her cry. Someone had hurt her physically and mentally. He had let someone lay their filthy hands on her. Hands that meant nothing to wanting to hurt and to devour.

"Who did this to you?" Renji demanded. "Tell me, Amari! Tell me who!"

But Amari wouldn't answer, she couldn't.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It felt as if she broke free from the walls that threatened to close in on her. Rukia choked back tears that were threatening to fall from her amethyst eyes, as she closed her phone. A hand softly lay on her shoulder.

"Where are they Rukia?" Ichigo asked as she turned to face him.

"Girls restroom. Second floor," Rukia whispered.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked.

"Wait, I have to call the rest too," Rukia responded, fishing her purse for her phone. "Hello? Orihime? They found her! Yes, girls' restroom on the second floor, lecturers' building. Yes. We're going to go there. Let Uryuu tell the others. Thanks, Orihime."

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked, his eyes filled with worry for the petite girl in front of him.

"I'm fine. It's Amari we have to worry about. C'mon," Rukia replied, as she started to run along the silent corridor.

Ichigo grabbed her arm before she could run away from his question. Sharply, she turned to face him - his eyes looking deep into hers.

Suddenly, he pulled her closer. So close, Rukia could feel his body pressed against hers. She could hear the rhythm of his heart beat. His arms wrapped around her firmly. He just felt like hugging her, to hold that small body in his arms.

"I-Ichigo?" Rukia stammered. "What are you doing? We need to get going!"

"Then let's go," Ichigo answered, his lips curved into a warm smile as he loosened his arms from her petite body.

"Are you okay?" Rukia asked Ichigo.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked back.

"Eh?"

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked again.

"I am!" Rukia replied.

"Good. Then let's go," Ichigo answered, pulling her hand and breaking his walk into a run.

The grey walls along the narrow corridors went blurry as they ran together, side by side. As the both of them turned on a corner, Rukia and Ichigo saw a woman with short black hair and black suit blocking Rukia's way and knowingly she didn't have time to avoid the foreseen collision.

Rukia felt the air knocked out of her as she bumped into the woman, hard. But the woman didn't even fall, stumbling backwards; she eyed the Rukia who was now on the floor.

Rukia winced as her ass met the hard concrete floor. Ichigo stopped in his tracks to help the poor girl up.

"I'm sorry," Rukia stammered as she picked herself up quickly.

"Sorry again," Ichigo apologized to the woman who was neither smiling nor glaring, as they continued their pace.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The woman that Rukia had bumped into looked on as she watched the two of them grew smaller as they went farther away from her.

Brushing her black suit down, she pulled out her phone from the inside of her jacket and started dialing one particular number that would only mean trouble for Rukia.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Uryuu managed to catch Orihime before she fell to the ground again. Chado stopped in his track to see the helpless girl who stood in between Uryuu and him.

It wasn't easy to run in this heavy white dress, Orihime thought, as she stumbled occasionally as her feet caught on the long skirt.

"I'm sorry," Uryuu said to her.

"Huh?"

"The dress, you keep on stumbling on it," Uryuu said.

"Orihime, I could carry you," Chado offered.

"Oh, no! No thank you Chado. And its okay Uryuu," Orihime replied looking back at the two boys.

"I know but I feel just as bad," Uryuu grinned, trying to make her feel a bit better about the whole circumstances.

Orihime smiled, loving the fact that he cared enough to make her feel better.

"Then we better be quick," Chado said, interrupting the moment they shared.

Grinning to each other, they started running again.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"They found her," Tatsuki told Kenta, with her phone still in her one of her hands; she rests them on her slightly bent knees as she continued to catch her breath.

"Really? Where?" Kenta asked as he stood by her.

"In the girl restroom on the second floor, in the building near the lecturers' headquarters," Tatsuki explained, still looking at the grass that surrounds her feet.

"Is she alright?" Kenta asked.

"They didn't say," Tatsuki answered, straightening her body up. "Go?"

"Yeap, lets," Kenta said.

Tatsuki started to move, but unfortunately, one of her heels had buried itself in the soft dirt on which they stand. Kenta caught her just in time before she fell to the green ground.

As their eyes met, the both of them froze in their current position. The green trees, beautiful flower and calming yellow lights accentuated it. It was as if the time stood still and the looked into each other's eyes. Her hands rested nicely on his built shoulder while this palm fitted perfectly on the small of her back.

It felt like hours, when it was only a few seconds, for the trance they had on each other to break. Frantically, they pulled away from each other.

"I, uh, we, uh," stammered Kenta as he looked to his feet.

"We, uh, better get going," Tatsuki said, trying to ease the awkwardness between them.

"Yea," Kenta replied as they started to walk, the both of them avoiding each other's gaze, yet smiling for each other.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Amari! Answer me," Renji asked again, practically shaking the already traumatized Amari.

Amari leaned on the dirty wall, she couldn't care less now. That wasn't on her mind at the moment. On her right, Miss Matsumoto's trying to hug her; on her left, Renji gripping on her, asking hard questions. All she wants to do is go home.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Amari screamed finally.

"Renji! That's enough!" Rangiku said.

"I'm sorry," Renji's wide eyes now grew small.

"It's okay. I'm okay now. Thank you Miss Matsumoto. I just want to go home now," Amari said.

"No! We have to check on your cuts!" Renji pointed out. "When will the ambulance be here, Miss Matsumoto?"

"Oh! Uh, I forgot to call them," Rangiku replied.

"What!?" Renji exclaimed.

"No! I just want to go home," Amari insisted, trying to release herself from the both of them.

Just then Rukia, Ichigo, Uryuu, Orihime and Chado ran in the restroom, stopping dead in their tracks the moment they saw a now calm Amari, soothing Rangiku and a furious Renji.

"Amari," Orihime whispered, immediately bursting into tears, when she saw Amari's condition.

"Don't cry now, Orihime. I'm fine," Amari said, smiling weakly.

Rukia and Orihime ran to her side. Renji and Rangiku stepped away.

"Amari," Orihime said again, between sobs.

"Amari! Who did this to you!" Rukia whispered, her eyes now portrayed a mixture of sadness and fury as she looked at Amari's bruised face.

"Rukia, Orihime, stop it! I'm fine!" Amari said, wiping fresh blood away from her lips.

"We need to get her to the hospital," Uryuu commented.

"NO! I don't want to go!" Amari screamed.

"But Amari…" Renji, Ichigo, Chado and Rangiku started.

"NO!" Amari replied again.

"Fine! Let my father have a look at you then, at least. He's a doctor," Ichigo said.

"Okay," Amari sighed as she tried to stand up, but only to stumble against the wall. She winced as she held her tummy gingerly. It had started to bleed again.

Renji ran to her aid, as did everybody taking a step forward to her.

"I'm fine!" Amari said.

"Let me carry you," Renji said softly.

"Okay," Amari agreed, giving in to the pain.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The woman in the black suit poked her head through the door. With everybody making a fuss, nobody realized her peeping. No one, not the big guy, not the orange-haired boy, not the red-haired boy, not even the girl who had bumped into her earlier. No one.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the very late update. I've assignments and a lot of things to sort out at the moment. I know there's not enough Ichigo+Rukia things here but bear with me please. :) You know I love you, my readers. Last but not least, read and review please. xoxo 


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Disclaimer**

I do not own/create Bleach (Anime) and/or its characters.

Though I wished I did own the below;

Renji, Byakuya, Ichigo, Jushiro, Shuhei, Aizen (bad boy look), Gin, Mayuri (maskless, of-course) & Toshiro.

* * *

**Chapter 25 – And Hearts Will Break**

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki ran the long flight of stairs, stumbling a step and two on the way up, and stood in front of his father's bedroom door trying to catch his breath. The rest, including Kenta and minus Rangiku, waited downstairs as Ichigo gets his dad.

Rangiku had volunteered to stay at the school to prevent unnecessary wide-spread of rumor plague. It was Amari who had begged and pleaded to Rangiku to keep this quite, although the rest disagreed totally, Rangiku respected Amari's wish.

Ichigo's hand was only a few centimeters away from knocking the door, when it was suddenly open and a strong fist flew in his direction. Fortunately, Ichigo's reflexes are still alert, as he had managed to avoid the sudden attack.

"What on earth are you doing!?" Ichigo cried out to the person who had tried to break his nose. His back came in contact with the wall as he avoided the punch.

"I have taught you well, my son," a rather tall and sturdy man stood upon the doorway, grinning to his son who was clearly in a lot of back pain.

"What's going on?" a sleepy Yuzu came out from her room.

"I'm trying to get some sleep, damn it," an irritated Karin stood behind her sister.

"Dad, there's a friend of mine that needs your help. Just check her out," Ichigo said, avoiding wasting time.

"Where is he?" Ichigo's father asked.

"She's downstairs," Ichigo answered.

"I'll grab my kit. Yuzu. Karin. Help your dad out, will you?"

Below, they all cramped in the small living room of Ichigo's house. Renji stood with Amari still in his arms. Ichigo came down ten minutes and lead them to an area which magically transformed into a small clinic. It smelled of antiseptic and there was a reception counter and a small waiting area. The rest waited there while Ichigo brought Renji and Amari to a small room, where a hospital bed laid in the middle. The white walls were plain except for a picture of a flower that hung over the bed. There was one small window on the smaller wall, with an apple green curtain hanging over it.

Renji laid Amari down on the white sheets, just when Ichigo's father, clad in a baby blue silky looking pajama, came in with Yuzu and Karin.

"Oh my god. What had happened here?" Ichigo's dad asked the moment he saw Amari's condition.

"Just check up on her dad," Ichigo said, avoiding any awkward interrogations.

"Yuzu. Karin. I think I handle this alone. Thank you, girls. Ichigo, you and your red-haired friend can go now." Ichigo's father commanded.

The little girls nodded and left the room.

Ichigo started to move towards the door too when Renji spoke.

"I'd rather stay, if you don't mind," Renji said, looking at Amari.

"Ah, sure. That is if, the young lady wouldn't mind," Ichigo's father replied.

Amari looked up to see Renji's pleading eyes. She didn't know whether she would be comfortable with Renji's company yet she nodded in reply.

"I guess its fine," she croaked.

Ichigo took that as his cue to leave.

"Hello my dear. My name is Isshin Kurosaki," Ichigo's dad introduced himself to Amari.

"Amari Tanabe," Amari whispered her name.

"Okay. Now, let's have a look at you. Okay?" Isshin asked.

Amari nodded in reply as Renji stood by her side.

Amari hissed as Isshin slowly reached out to gently touch Amari's face.

"I'm sorry," Isshin apologized. "But I'd prefer it if you could excuse us, Mr. Abarai."

x o x o x

Byakuya's long black hair fell softly on his face as his head rested itself on the flat surface of his desk. He was in his study and he had fallen asleep, when the ring of his cell phone woke him up. He looked at the illuminating screen and a familiar number flashed out.

"Yes?" Byakuya answered without as much as a greeting.

"Mr. Kuchiki. I think you'd like you know that your speculations were right. Your sister is going out with that orange-haired boy. And her housemate, Amari, has been attacked, it seems. They are now at Kurosaki's Clinic," Soi Fon said, reporting in.

"Thank you," Byakuya answered simply then ended the call.

x o x o x

Amari was secretly grateful that Renji wasn't there with her when Isshin started to examine her cuts and wounds. It's bad enough to have your friend's father check up on you but to have your boyfriend in there with you as well, she just couldn't really handle it.

Isshin had her lay down as he examined the cut on her abdomen.

"Miss Tanabe, can you tell me how you got these wounds?" Isshin asked gently.

Amari couldn't answer it. Chocking back on her tears, she shook her head. Unfortunately a tear managed to escape and Isshin saw it.

"Someone did this to you," Isshin commented, feeling sorry for the young lady. "You need to report this to the police."

"No," Amari whispered, turning her head away from him.

"If you don't this person will have the opportunity to attack again," Isshin said firmly.

"I- I- I didn't see him. He- wore a mask," Amari said finally telling someone her ordeal. As the words escaped her lips, she felt a little burden escape from her.

"You don't have-"

"I felt someone following me. I got a little scared so I went to the restroom. He- he- followed me in. I didn't know. I came out of the cubicle and then he grabbed me. I saw his mask; he wore a mask. The next thing I know this…" Amari said, as her tears started to flow more steadily now.

"Sshh. You're alright now," Isshin said to console her.

"B-but you're not supposed to tell anyone!" Amari said, her eyes wide open in fear.

"But I have to-"

"NO!"

"You really need to go to the police. This person may have done sexual harm to you," Isshin said again, firmly but gently at the same time.

"No," Amari murmured. "I don't want to go to the police. I don't want my parents to know. I don't want my brother to know. I don't want Renji to know. I don't want anybody to know."

"Please, at least, allow me to run a SAFE kit on you," Isshin replied. "If you are comfortable with me, I can take you to the hospital and a nurse can run the test for you."

"No. What good will it do?"

"It will prevent you from bigger problems like HIV Aids or STDs," Isshin tried to explain in the best way possible.

"Sure," Amari said, drying up her tears. As much as she didn't want to do it, she knew that she just had to. "Can I have Renji in here with me please?"

x o x o x

Rukia's amethyst eyes wandered around the small waiting room. Behind the counter Ichigo's twin sisters, though they look nothing alike, were talking to each other, gradually looking in her direction once in a while. There was little decoration to the place. A vase with a single white daisy stood on the counter. There were a couple of white side tables with magazines available from reading pleasure. The color theme of the clinic seems to be green and white as if the color itself brought comfort to patients who are in dire pain.

The lights now exposed their positions and anyone who stood outside the glass door entrance could see what they were doing inside. The street across was quiet, Rukia could see. It seems like the only people who are up at this hour are the ones in the particular clinic. Not a soul was seen insight, not even an animal.

Rukia stood up and walked outside. Ichigo had the doors unlocked just incase people wanted fresher air than antiseptic-filled air. A cool breeze immediately lingered on her skin the moment she stepped out. Her wings fluttered as her hair swung lightly. Her head swayed a bit from all the hectic things that have been happening. She moved to the side of the clinic to have a moment of peace alone.

Five minutes standing there alone, suddenly she felt a hand slide on her tummy, pulling her closer to the owner of the hand. Startled, she turned to and was met with the most intense russet eyes she had ever seen. His face did not deceive his expression. He just stood there, holding her close. He wasn't smiling but he wasn't frowning either. His touch betrayed his emotions; for they held on to her as if he'd never let her go.

"Ichigo-" Rukia whispered.

"Sshh," Ichigo said, cutting in.

"What's gotten into you?" Rukia asked.

"Why? You don't like it?" Ichigo smiled, looking into her beautiful amethyst eyes.

"I do…" Rukia whispered her replied and rested her head against his chest.

"I love your costume," Ichigo commented, his lips forming into a grin.

Rukia pulled away from him, quiet sharply. She stared at his eyes, his annoying smile. And as fast as lightning, she gave Ichigo a punch to the tummy.

"Oof!" Ichigo cried out, but not too loudly that their friends would come out to check on what had happened. "What was that for?"

"That's for making fun of my costume," Rukia said, grinning this time.

x o x o x

Isshin had Amari wore a hospital gown in place of her torn outfit. He had carefully cut away the remaining mermaid costume and had Renji helped her putting the gown on. Isshin had waited outside as Renji eyed her battered naked body. Sadly he draped the polka dotted white material on her.

Renji gritted his teeth as Amari piched, dug her nails and teeth into his arms as Isshin worked his needle through her skin. Isshin had stitched up her tummy and her thigh. After having her stitched up, he washed himself up and prepared the SAFE kit.

"Miss Tanabe, I know this will be uncomfortable for you," Isshin started to say.

"Just get it done and over with," Amari said, barely hearing herself speak. Amari raised her legs up and spread them apart.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Renji asked Isshin.

"I'm going to have to perform a SAFE kit on Miss Tanabe here," Isshin explained to the confused boy.

"The what?"

"Renji! Just let him do his job and you do yours. Be here with me, please," Amari pleaded, tears started to flow again.

As Isshin started to do his job, Renji started to watch in pain. He couldn't just do nothing, he thought. But there was nothing much he could do except watch and be Amari's comforter. Her tears flowed into his heart and converted itself into pain, hatred, anger.

x o x o x

Back into Ichigo's arms and looking into his intense eyes, her lips suddenly craved for his. She knew he felt the same for he made the move and drew her face closer to his. She knew this was wrong, that her friend was inside in pain, but she couldn't help it. They couldn't help it. As their bodies pressed closer, their lips touched and their tongues found each other, the both of them were sucked into their own world.

It was when they heard someone called out Rukia's name that they both snapped back to earth. The male voice was filled with anger. Rukia's eyes were wide in fear as she turned to see who had called out to her.

"B-B-Byakuya brother!" Rukia stammered.

* * *

**Author's Note**: …cries… Nobody's interested in my stories anymore. :( Nyeh. Hehe. I'm working on a new collaboration story with **PolarisSakura**. It will be up soon. I hope you readers will like it. :) 


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Disclaimer**

I do not own/create Bleach (Anime) and/or its characters.

Though I wished I did own the below;

Renji, Byakuya, Ichigo, Jushiro, Shuhei, Aizen (bad boy look), Gin, Mayuri (maskless, of-course) & Toshiro.

* * *

**Chapter 26 – Guess This is Good-Bye**

* * *

"B-Byakuya…"

Rukia made two steps back, allowing distance between Ichigo and her. She could not believe her eyes. _Byakuya is here! I am so dead._ Her eyes are wide, and they stared involuntarily into Byakuya's eyes. She wanted to look away, but she couldn't. She felt like she was trapped in a hold. _Look away. Look away!_ Her body shivered, suddenly she felt cold and her costume was not much of help. She found it hard to breathe all of the sudden. Her breaths grew short and fast. Her heart raced along with it. Ichigo swore he thought he could hear Rukia's heart beat fast from where he was standing. He, too, froze in his position. He would have never imagined meeting her brother in an awkward situation like this. _Shit!__It is never good to be caught red-handed_.

"Rukia. You are to go home after this is done," Byakuya said simply. His voice was under control but Rukia knew he was struggling to keep it that way.

"Y-Yes, Byakuya-brother," Rukia answered, bowing her head a little.

"I will handle Amari's dilemma," Byakuya said. "Bring her home when she's done."

With a swift move, Byakuya left.

The wind blew harder without his presence. Her face stung as her own hair betrayed her and slapped her pale face - but she just stood there. Rukia starred at the empty space feeling numb. She didn't even realize Ichigo laid his hand on her shoulders until he said her name. Startled, she broke free from him.

"Rukia…" Ichigo said, stepping closer.

"No," Rukia whispered.

"Why?"

"No!" Rukia said, running back inside.

Ichigo stood in the cold as he just watched and let Rukia run away from him.

o……o……o……o……o

"Amari…" Renji whispered as he stood next to Amari. Isshin had left the both of them alone.

Amari avoid his call and his gaze. She stared at her feet that were hanging off the bed.

Renji was glad she didn't answer him or even looked at him. He didn't know what he would say anyway. He just felt like saying her name. He felt sorry for her; he pitied her at the moment. But he couldn't say that, not to her face at least. She would hate him, that's for sure.

Isshin walked in with Karin and Yuzu behind him. Yuzu handed Amari a fresh pair of clothes.

"Here you go, Miss Tanabe," the blonde girl said softly.

"Thank you, uh," Amari said, mirroring the softness in the little girl's voice as she accepted the clothes.

"I'm Yuzu Kurosaki," Yuzu introduced herself with a big smile. "And that is my twin sister, Karin Kurosaki."

"Thank you, Miss Kurosaki," Amari replied, smiling at the both of them.

"Please, just call us by our first names," the black haired girl said.

"Karin. Yuzu." Amari said, bowing her head as she mentioned their names.

"Miss Tanabe, we will be leaving you to change. Then I guess, you can go home," Isshin said.

Amari nodded and everybody left her alone.

The moment everybody left – she cried.

o……o……o……o……o

"How's Amari doing, Renji?" Orihime asked as she noticed him walking towards them. Tears stained her face.

"She's—" Renji hesitated to answer. He didn't know how to answer the question Orihime had brought forward. He couldn't say, she's fine because she's not. He realized that. "She'll be alright."

"That's good to hear," Tatsuki nodded.

"You guys can all go," Renji continued.

"No, we'll stay," Orihime insisted.

"Say, where's Ichigo and Rukia?" Uryuu asked, looking around.

"Did anybody say my name?" Rukia replied, walking towards them. Her voice sounded different, they all knew but ignored it.

"Rukia, are you okay?" Renji asked.

"H-huh? No need to worry about me, worry about Amari. So how is she?" Rukia asked.

"I'm fine," Amari answered from behind. She had a t-shirt and shorts on. Her hair was tied to a ponytail and her face was cleaned up.

"Amari!" Orihime said.

"If it's okay with you guys, I just want to go home," Amari said.

"Yes," Rukia replied.

"A-Amari," Ichigo suddenly dropped in on them. "W-Why are you—"

Ichigo didn't get to finish his question as both Yuzu and Karin dragged him away from the group.

"W-why is Amari wearing my clothes!" Ichigo asked the glaring Yuzu and Karin, once they are far away from the group.

"Can you be anymore thoughtless?" Karin hissed.

Ichigo knew it was one of those moments where he should keep his mouth shut.

"Ichigo! We're going!" Renji called out to him.

Ichigo joined the group to bid their good-byes - unknowing to him that it could be his last.

o……o……o……o……o

"What is Ryuu's car doing here?" Amari panicked, as she saw a red SLR in their driveway.

"Uhm, this might not be the best time to tell you but my brother dropped by at Ichigo's," Rukia said, looking away.

"Fuck!" Amari cursed.

"Hey!" Renji said, trying to ease the confrontation.

"Fuck off, Renji!" Amari snapped.

Taken aback, Renji kept quiet. He tried to keep his cool, after all Amari wasn't in her right mind. She had been through hell in just one night. Renji parked Amari's car and helped her down.

"I'm fine, Renji!" Amari spat.

"Amari…" Rukia said, surprised.

"Its fine, Rukia," Renji said.

"Rukia!" Byakuya said from behind them, all the three of them turned, startled. "Amari, for now, just rest."

"Thank you," Amari responded.

"But I will need to borrow Rukia for the night," Byakuya continued.

"Okay," Amari replied. What can she do? She can't say no, to Rukia's brother. She owed too much already. _Sorry Rukia…_

Rukia left with Byakuya, leaving Renji and Amari alone in the driveway. As the both of them walked in the house, they found that it wasn't actually Ryuu who was waiting for them.

"Sh-Shuhei…" Amari stammered at the sight of her older brother. _NOT GOOD!_

"Amari, are you okay?" Shuhei asked, rushing to her.

"I-I'm fine," Amari said, brushing her brother away.

"No! You're not!" Shuhei scolded.

"I'm fine, brother! I just need all of you to leave me alone!" Amari responded.

"You need to get yourself checked out," Shuhei said soothingly.

"Believe me, brother. I've been CHECKED OUT the WHOLE NIGHT!" Amari spat. "All I want is to be ALONE!"

o……o……o……o……o

With Amari, Rukia and Byakuya gone, the both of them stood in the living room in silence. Shuhei didn't even acknowledged Renji's existence in the room. He kept staring at the stairs, where he last saw the sight of his battered sister. Renji starred at him for moment before deciding that it was best if he left.

"I, uh, think I better be leaving now," Renji told Shuhei, hoping he was listening.

"How could you let her…" Shuhei said, ignoring Renji's announcement.

"Huh?"

"How DARE you let her get HURT!" Shuhei yelled, charging towards Renji with a curled fist.

Amari ran out of her room just in time to see Shuhei's fist coming in contact with Renji's face.

"BROTHER! STOP IT!" Amari screamed from the top of the stairs, running down towards Renji. She halted in the middle of the stairs, clinging on to the railing with one hand and the other clutched to her newly stitched up wound.

"AMARI!" both Renji and Shuhei ran to her aid,

Shuhei's strong arms carried her back to her room. Renji followed behind, rubbing his face gingerly.

"Amari you have to tell me what happened," Shuhei said, as he put her on her bed. "Who did this to you? I'll kill that fucking bastard!"

Amari felt like she just could not hold in much longer. Still in her brother arms, she found comfort and solace. Tears started to flow steadily again, making wet patches on Shuhei's shirt. Shuhei had his arm around his sister, and the other rubbing Amari's head.

"Someone followed me and attacked me," Amari said between sobs. "I couldn't see him. He w-wore a m-mask."

"Bastard!" Renji spat.

"I s-saw marks a-across my body," Amari continued. "H-He touched me…"

"Fucking bastard!" Shuhei cursed. "Renji! Look after her for a while. I have some things I want to check out."

"NO! NO! NO! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO TELL MOM AND DAD!" Amari screamed, pulling on her brother's arm as he tried to stand.

"I WON'T!" Shuhei responded.

"No, police too please. I'd rather just forget this whole thing ever happened," Amari sobbed.

"Which doctor did you go to?" Shuhei asked, softly. "I just want to know your condition."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"Isshin Kurosaki."

"Okay. I'll be leaving for a while. I'll come back – in the mean while, Renji will look after you," Shuhei said, as he let Amari go.

Renji nodded solemnly and Shuhei left quickly. The moment Shuhei left, Renji just stood there. He didn't know what to do. Amari was lying down and turning her back on him, yet he couldn't just leave her alone in this big house. He moved to the sofa and sat down.

For a long time, Amari didn't say a word to him and Renji didn't do a thing – he just sat there. He started to move and walked towards her. She was fast asleep, he realized. His hand reached out to brush her hair from her face. Planting a kiss on her forehead, he sat on the floor, next to her bed and soon dozed of to sleep himself.

o……o……o……o……o

Rukia had a quick shower and changed into a pair of fresh cream colored pajamas with a little purple bunny sewn to it. Even with the windows wide open, she felt suffocated in her own room. Byakuya's presence in that room brought an odd sense of fear, she realized.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, an eighteen year old boy. A doctor who runs a small local clinic for a father and two younger sisters, mother dead," Byakuya said suddenly.

"Wha—"

"You will stop seeing that boy," Byakuya said, dispassionately.

"I—"

"You WILL stop this stupid rendezvous IF you know what's best for you or that _friend_ of yours," Byakuya continued, cutting in before Rukia could bring a word in the open.

"W-What does that suppose to mean?" Rukia demanded, fighting an urge to scream.

"You are not a kid, Rukia! You can figure that out yourself! It's not hard for me to bring down a measly little clinic like that!"

"Y-You wouldn't dare!" Rukai replied, horrified.

"Try me, Rukia. I dare you to try me, and don't you dare think you can lie to me. I have my ways to find things out." Byakuya responded and left.

Rukia stood there, alone in her room.

"What am I to do…" she whispered.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Uh-oh! It's downhill from here. Please review, I'd really like to know what you think so far, because I feel like this is the worst chapter I've ever written! Urgh. Mental block alert! Lalala… 


	27. Chapter 27

Author's Disclaimer

I do own/create Bleach (Anime) and/or its characters.

Though, I wished I did own the below:

Abarai Renji, Kuchiki Byakuya, Kurosaki Ichigo, Hisagi Shuhei, Sosuke Aizen (bad-boy looks), Kurotsuchi Mayuri (maskless of-course).

* * *

**Chapter 27 – Letting Go**

* * *

Topless, Ichigo raised his arms to give himself a good stretch before jumping into his soft bed. Just when he readied his stance, he can hear a hurried knock down below. He waited to see if any of his siblings or father had heard it too and who have the heart to get the door but the harsh knocking apparently fell on deaf ears. Groaning, he reached out for a t-shirt and went downstairs.

"Hold on a minute!" Ichigo shouted, halfway down the stairs. "I'm coming!"

The knocking stopped but Ichigo could feel the person's impatient aura seeping from the little space between the door and the floor.

"Who is it?" Ichigo called out.

"I am Shuhei Tanabe and I need to speak to Isshin Kurosaki," a man replied just as impatiently as Ichigo guessed.

Ichigo opened the door to a familiar face, a worried familiar face that is.

"Come in," Ichigo said, opening the door wider. "I'm assuming you'd want to talk about your sister, Amari."

"Thank you and yes," Shuhei replied stepping in the mediocre house of Kurosakis.

"Right. You can wait here, I'll go get my father," Ichigo replied, pointing to the living room.

Ten minutes later, Isshin Kurosaki who was again in his pajamas, came down to greet Shuhei.

"Hello, Mr. Tanabe," Isshin greeted, extending a hand and giving warm but lop sided smile.

"Hello, Mr. Kurosaki. I'm sorry to be disturbing you at this time of hour but I really need to know Amari's condition," Shuhei said, as he shook Isshin's hand.

"Ah, right," Isshin replied, "I can assure you, you have nothing to worry about her physical health. But before we do sit and talk, can I offer you anything to drink?"

"Thank you, coffee would do," Shuhei agreed.

"Great! I'll go make us some," Isshin said, clapping his hands. "Or we could sit at our humble dining area and have our drinks there..."

"That would be splendid," Shuhei replied, following Isshin who led them to a small yet cozy brightly lit dining area with a small kitchen nearby.

"Your sister..." Isshin started when the both of them were armed with a steaming cup of coffee each. "... is fine physically."

"What do you mean fine physically?" Shuhei asked, sipping in the black liquid. "She has cuts all over."

"Yes, the cuts are there but let's all be thankful to God that she was not raped," Isshin said his words bluntly.

Shuhei almost sprayed the coffee all over the dining table, but he managed to choke down the burning hot drink. "R-Raped?"

"Oh. I assumed you came here because you knew the whole story," Isshin said, placing his mug down. "The reason why she had those cuts was because someone did that to her. And Lady Luck was on her side when her friends came to her in time, or she would have been raped..."

xoxo

The chiffon drapes waved lightly as the wind blew her soulful breeze. In her own familiar room and in her own familiar bed, Rukia felt uncomfortable. Tossing and turning on the white silky sheets, she groaned. She looked at the clock that hung on the wall, it showed three thirty in the morning. It had been hours since Byakuya had left her alone in her room but somehow his presence and his words still echoed through out her room – making it hard for her to get some shuteye.

Her big eyes were wide as her own thoughts declined her from much needed sleep. Picking up a stuffy rabbit that lay on the floor, she gave it a firm hug. But in fact, she felt like she was the one who needed the hug – not Chappi the rabbit.

"How?" Rukia whispered to the disinterested Chappi. "What can I do?"

Rukia looked at Chappi, as if waiting for the stuffed toy to answer back. She sighed, resigning to the fact that stuffed rabbits don't talk.

Turning to her side, she tucked the stuffed toy firm under her slender arms. She felt herself trying to pull her own broken pieces together. It hurts, somehow, she thought.

"Ichigo Kurosaki..." Rukia said to herself. "I know what I must do now, Chappi. I could never let Byakuya ruin Ichigo or his family. His family means everything to him and I am sure he will do whatever it takes to save them. And I..."

Rukia hugged Chappi even firmer.

"And I... Will do whatever it takes to save him..."

Rukia sighed. Still hugging Chappi, she turned to the other side of her bed.

"I know what I must do, Chappi..." Rukia said, burying her face deeper into the fluffiness faux fur – hiding the fact from the world that a tear managed to escaped from her eyes.

xoxo

"There was deliberate cuts that made me think. This was not an act of anger but more of lust. The cuts were made in areas where it, I assume, would most entice the attacker," Isshin told the young man that sat in front of him. He actually felt sorry for him, for it was not easy to learn the dire things that has happened on one's sibling.

Shuhei could not respond. He was speechless, deprived from responsible words to reply. All he managed to curb his growing anger was by gripping on the ceramic mug – tighter. He knew all this facts already. He knew. Amari had gave me a preview of the whole event, but to actually hear it from another person and in more detail and in depth of the whole situation was different.

Isshin paused. He didn't know whether he should continue or not but it was best to tell him everything. "Her underwear was ripped off her, her clothes too. I did ran some test and thankfully there was no lacerations or anything that indicated forced entry to her vagina. And if it was a male who did this, I did not find any semen or sperm anywhere near the body. I did asked her to go to the police so they could do proper test on her, for her safety but she denied it."

"What good is it now?" Shuhei asked bitterly. How stupid can his sister get, he thought. "I believe she has cleaned herself up and any evidence would've been wiped off by now."

"I think it would be best if you talked to her," Isshin replied.

Shuhei gulpped down the drink in reply. "I think I better go now, Doctor Kurosaki."

"Wait, there's is something I'd like to talk to you about." Isshin said, stopping Shuhei in his tracks.

"What is it?"

"This incident will not be easy on her or any woman for that matter. I know she is a strong girl but don't let her carry the burden alone – especially when she insists she'd rather be on her own."

xoxo

Crying and scared, Amari walked along the dark corridor, her hands acted as guides when her eyes were useless. The place was isolated, she could feel it. She could also feel him – behind her. Scared, she picked up her pace; she felt him grow further away. She slowed down a bit, catching her breath. Suddenly his footstep grew nearer, slowly but steadily. He had caught up with her. She started running blindly, her hands outstretched to warn her of obstacles that came her way. His footsteps became faster. She could feel his warm and humid breath on the back of her neck. Beads of glistening sweat laced her skin as her heart pumped blood even faster.

Hands had grabbed her. He caught her and again, she couldn't see him. It was dark – too dark.

"No..." Amari cried as she felt his raspy tongue rubbed against the cleavage. "Please..."

It was as if he couldn't hear her. It was either that or he ignored her. He snickered as she howled.

"NO! PLEASE!" She screamed. _Help..._

"AMARI!"

She woke up. With a jolt, she sat up on her own bed. Still crying and still filled with adrenaline rush. She looked straight ahead, and raised her legs to hug her knees. Minimizing the sounds of her sobs as she rocked herself on the bed.

Renji looked at her. He woke up hearing her cry, but she was sleeping. She was having a nightmare, he thought and it was best to take her out of it. Now that she's wide awake, he didn't know what to do. He heaved himself up and sat down beside her on the bed. He didn't know whether he should hold her, she might deny the offer. But he thought he should nevertheless made some contact of comfort. So slowly, he reached out and lay his palm softly on her shoulder. She was shaking, he realized and she didn't pull away.

"I-I..."

"Sshh... You don't have to say anything," Renji's words came out in a whisper.

"I-I don't know what to do," Amari responded, halting her sobs. "Renji..."

xoxo

Shuhei walked as silently as he could into the big house that stood still in the dawn of day. It was almost four in the morning as he looked at his wrist watch. As he walked up the stairs, the plush carpeting hid the sounds of his footsteps. He wondered whether Renji would still be here, taking care of Amari. He knew it's too much to ask a teenage boy but he didn't have any other options. He knew Rukia would be sleeping at her parents' house tonight, Byakuya had told him earlier. Thinking of the early happenings, it was Byakuya who alerted him with what had happened. He was just about to go home from a long day of finishing up paper works when he received a call from Byakuya. The news shocked him still, and the new facts he learned from Isshin didn't wear it off. To actually think that a person could do such a thing is... unthinkable if not unimaginable. But still, he was thankful that damaged couldn't be done any further.

"_I-I don't know what to do, Renji..."_

That was Amari's voice, he thought. The door to her room wasn't fully closed that Shuhei peeked in. There was Renji sitting on the bed with Amari.

"_You don't know what to do about what?" Renji asked._

"_I don't know..." Amari replied, shaking her head._

There was a long pause before Renji said anything so Shuhei thought it be a good time to enter but just as he was about to go inside, Renji replied.

"_Amari...," Renji started. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you..."_

"_You helped..."_

"_I didn't..."_

"_Yes, you did... I was unconscious but somehow I was aware... It was like for that little moment, your call made me aware. He ran away, when you tried to call me... It was your ringtone, I remembered..."_

"_I helped him get away too."_

"_You helped me by stopping him from... f-from... " Amari stopped trying to force the words out, instead tears gave way. Without thinking, she held on to him. Her arms clinged around his waist, strong enough to never let go._

_Renji puller her closer as gently as he could and wrapped his arms around her fragile body. Holding her with all his might; trying to protect her now, trying to give protection from everything that hurts her._

"_I'm sorry... I was not able to protect you..."_

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry for the late update. So sorry again, I've been really busy lately and yea. So please, be nice. Please reviews. Please? Hee. You're review woulds really make my day! XD Merry Christmas everybody! 


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Disclaimer**

I do not create/own Bleach (Anime) and/or this characters.

Though, I wished I did own the below;

Abarai Renji, Kuchiki Byakuya, Kurosaki Ichigo, Hisagi Shuhei, Sosuke Aizen (bad-boy looks), Kurotsuchi Mayuri (maskless of-course).

* * *

**Chapter 28 – Decisions, Decisions.**

* * *

Shuhei watched on as the teenage boy carried a burden too much for him to weigh on his young shoulders. He watched as his teenage sister held on to him for something, he himself had accused the boy of not providing – protection. Shuhei suddenly felt bad about blaming Renji for not protection his sister. _My baby sister_, he thought. His heart bled as he watched her cling on the edge of sanity. He decided to leave them alone, to give them some time to hearten each other. 

Soon he settled himself on the sofa in the living room, sighing loudly as he let himself fall on the soft cushion. As he positioned his strong arms behind his head, he contemplated on telling their parents of her incident, but he knew that Amari would never forgive him. And right now, if they had their parents breathing down their necks, especially with Amari who is in a emotional trauma at the moment, would not be a good thing for her.

But what should he do? What can he do now to help her? He let out a bitter laugh as he remembered how mad he was at Renji for not being able to protect Amari – to help her. But now, even he couldn't do much help. He hated himself for that.

&&&

Rangiku had her hair tide up now and she wore a long black coat over her Halloween costume. She stood in the middle of the Chancellor's big yet empty office. Somehow standing in the middle of it all made her feel cold – too cold. Even with the windows closed, she felt it. She knew it wasn't cold from the weather but from the man who sat across her. Behind the big metal table, he sat with his face partially hid by the lack of proper lighting. He had his elbows on the table, his hands curled together to support his chin.

"Miss Matsumoto..." Chancellor Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai started.

Rangiku twitched at the mere mention of her name. His voice was firm and cold. For a moment the old man didn't continue and stared at the poor woman. He had his long white beard tied up and it was neatly tucked below. The Chancellor is well-known, throughout the whole academic society, for his mean demeanor. He believes that rules are very important and will go to extremes to punish the one who breaks them.

"Miss Matsumoto," Chancellor Shigekuni repeated again. "Are the rumors true?"

"What rumors sir?" Rangiku said, immediately regretting her choice of response.

"Don't play dumb," Chancellor Shigekuni replied – his voice a notch colder. "You know what I am talking about. But just in case you are, I'm talking about the one where a student of mine was attacked just a couple of hours earlier."

"I, uh..." Rangiku stammered. "Unfortunately sir, the rumors are true."

"Who's the girl and where did it happen?" Chancellor Shigekuni asked.

"Her name is Amari Tanabe sir, a girl from my cheer leading squad. And I believe it happened in the girls restroom on the second floor in the building next to the lecturer's center. I have it locked at the moment sir, so there wouldn't be anyone disturbing anything there."

"Where is the girl now?"

"I believed she went home sir,"

"How extent was the damage made?"

"Just a couple of cuts here and there sir,"

"Do we know who did it?"

"Unfortunately sir, the person was masked and he or she managed to get away,"

"How do you know all this?"

"I, uh, I helped her friends look for her."

"Why wasn't I told of this immediately?"

Rangiku stared straight ahead – straight above his head. She didn't know what to answer back. Why wasn't he told of this immediately, she didn't know. It just somehow slipped of her mind. But rumors spread faster than fire, so eventually it reached his ears faster that one could expect.

"I'm sorry sir, in the panic of it all, it slipped out of my mind," Rangiku braved herself to say.

Her words hung in mid air as Chancellor Shigekuni looked at her, deciding not to respond yet. Rangiku didn't know whether he was speechless because he was mad or he just didn't know what else to say. But know the Chancellor, there's less chance that he's speechless because of not knowing what to say.

"Do you think we need to be calling her parents?" Chancellor Shigekuni asked. The way he asked, It was as if he wanted to know how Rangiku would respond; how would she take action under the current circumstances.

"With all due respect sir, I think it would be best if we ... or you talked to her personally," Rangiku replied with more firmness this time. "After all they are not children sir and I'm sure they would appreciate it if they're thoughts will be heard out." Rangiku added.

"And since when does teenagers know what they want?" Chancellor Shigekuni replied sarcastically. "Since when do they know what's best for them?"

"Well, I believe we educate the most smartest students available sir," Rangiku responded, putting her foot down on the topic.

"I will have to call in the police to investigate this current matter," Chancellor Shigekuni said. "No one can hurt others within the compounds of this academy as long as I look over here."

"Yes sir,"

"Call in the other lecturers, we will be having an emergency meeting later this morning," Chancellor Shikeguni said with a tired sigh.

Rangiku nodded and excused herself.

"What a way to spend a nice Sunday morning..." He added silently as he watched Rangiku walked out of his room.

&&&

Neither Byakuya or her parents were home on that Sunday morning so she took the opportunity of asking one of their family chauffeurs to send her back to her place. Her sanctuary. To her only true place that she can really call home. Choosing a quite old but unused blue dress, she grabbed her back pack and walked silently out of her room. She can just bribe the chauffeur into sending her home without her brother's permission. It would be challenge, but with her clever wits, she knew she could easily persuade one of them.

She walked the long way to the workers' headquarters, helping herself to some bittersweet memories as she looked at the surrounding that passed by. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she stopped to look at a large family portrait displayed by the hall. She studied the younger her, the younger Byakuya and the younger parents. Her father and mother sat with Byakuya and herself stood next to them. In the picture, the younger Byakuya was positioned next to their father and Rukia stood by their mother. No one in the picture smiled except for herself. The three of them poised in their spot, looking very proud while Rukia bared a cute smile without a care in the world.

Rukia grew sad as she continued to examined it. Born into this family meant born into all these unnecessary rules and regulations. As much as they tried to shaped her when she was young, she just couldn't come about being one of them. Where the family status or status in general is very important and the rich don't mingle with the poor. Rukia liked being who she is and there's nothing wrong with being nice to everybody. That's what she thought until she was scolded for being too nice to the household workers. Until now, she never could understand what the fuss is all about, but she just played along. She learned from experience that it was much easier to play along and avoid any confrontation.

She shook her head, shaking away her sorrow along with it. _Sadness... Sorrow... _She raised her wrist to look at the time. It was eight in the morning. It was too early, she knew but she couldn't sleep and might as well, she made herself useful. She felt quite guilty leaving Amari alone with Renji and her brother. She was so sure, Amari would be needing someone who wouldn't be breathing down her neck.

She continued her walked until reached a rather big building where the scullery maids, gardeners, butlers, chefs and chauffeurs stayed. It was quite far away from the family mansion but then again, there was no way her parents would allow their quarters to be near their majestic place. The walk there was quiet but she liked it, she found eternal peace walking on the path, looking at the green trees and pretty flowers and acres and acres of lawn. There was no one about, well, none that she could see at the moment at least.

Well, she thought she found eternal peace, but on the contrary as the breeze into her pretty hair, her mind wandered again to one person – Ichigo. A boy she had grown to like and even love. It was even her first time she went out with a boy. _My first kiss... _She smiled as she recalled back the moment, in Amari's room.

"Miss Rukia Kuchiki?"

Rukia sucked in a breath as she jumped at the mere mention of her name. She turned around to see an aged woman wearing their standing uniform – a black dress and a white apron over it. Hair neatly tied up in a bun and her feet donned the identical flat white slip-on shoes.

"Uh, morning!" Rukia said, as cheerfully as she could be.

The woman lowered her head as she continued. "Forgive me for asking, Miss Kuchiki but what are you doing here? Please, Miss Kuchiki, if Mrs. Kuchiki saw you here, it would be us to blame."

"Oh..." Rukia said, suddenly feeling guilty. "Don't worry. Mother and father is out and so is Byakuya."

"Please, Miss Kuchiki, if anybody saw us talking..." the woman started again, fear laced her voice.

Rukia sighed. "Okay. Can you get one of the chauffeurs to get the car in front? I was going to do it myself but I'm sure you'd think it would be better if you told them yourself."

The woman nodded. "Are you leaving so soon, Miss Kuchiki? The cook has prepared breakfast for you and it's waiting for you in the dining room."

Rukia sighed again. "I'll have my breakfast as I wait for the car. Please tell them to be quick though."

The woman bowed her head lower and with another sigh, Rukia turned her back and walked back to the mansion.

&&&

"I'm sure all of you have heard of last night's incident," Chancellor Shigekuni said. He was surprisingly fresh and awake, seeing how late they got home last night. He was wearing the usual expensive gray suit that he usually wears. "About our student, Amari Tanabe, being attacked within out own grounds."

Rangiku on the other hand looked really weary. She didn't even do her hair like she normally does. Today, this morning, she had her pretty orange hair tied up. She didn't even bother much with her face, just slapping on some foundation and that's it.

Over the long oval table, Rangiku sat next to the Acedemy's medical examiner, Retsu Unohana and Gin. Gin had the usual grin on his face, he even had his usually smiley face on. Practically everyone who's important to the academy was there. Even Jushiro Ukitake was there too.

Chancellor Shigekuni got a lot of low murmurs and whispers as responses. "Now, what I would like to know is how did this happen?" He said it with a rise in the already booming voice.

Immediately, the murmurs and whispers shushed down.

"How did a student, and this is assuming the said culprit is a student here, managed to hurt another student?" Chancellor Shigekuni continued his questions. "This will not do this academy any good if it get out to the Board of Education."

"Should we conduct our own investigation then? Avoiding any local authorities?" Gin asked, talking evenly.

"But nobody died, so why the fuss?" another male voice chimed in.

"That would true Mr. Aizen," Chancellor Shigekuni replied. "These concerned parents could sue us if we did nothing about it. And I'd rather that did not happen."

Again, murmurs and whispered broke out from within the table.

"What do you think we should do, Miss Matsumoto?" Chancellor Shigekuni asked, as he watched her have a disoriented look on her face.

"Huh?" Rangiku looked up, apparently lost in her own thoughts.

"What do you think we should do?" he repeated his question.

"I ... I don't know sir," Rangiku said, shamefully.

"I think it would be best if this does not get out," Jushiro contributed. "See to it if we can solve the problem ourselves but if we couldn't then bring in outsiders is the second best to go. I'm sure right now, student will be talking with each other and telling the parents of what they heard. I think it's best if we get the co-operation of the said victim in this."

"There's no other way, is there?" Chancellor Shigekuni said with a weary sigh. "I would rather not tarnish the clean reputation of ours."

The rest who didn't contributed nodded and agreed.

"Miss Matsumoto," Chancellor Shigekuni said. "See to it that Miss Amari Tanabe get the message. I'd like to see her personally."

Rangiku nodded in reply.

"Oh and her friends too. I'd like to see them too..."

* * *

**Author's Note**

Argh! Alright! That's it! No more saving my work in my stupid iPod! This is probably the 10th time my iPod becomes corrupted for no apparent reason and I'd have to reformat it, if I want to use it. Reformatting, equals to, total annihilation of my work and music. So I had to redo this chapter again and to make things worse, I forgot what I wrote. I know it's my fault that I didn't do back-up. Nyeh. Why are my readers not reviewing any of my stories or updates? ..cries.. LOL!


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Disclaimer**

I do not create/own Bleach (Anime) and/or this characters.

Though, I wished I did own the below;

Abarai Renji, Kuchiki Byakuya, Kurosaki Ichigo, Hisagi Shuhei, Sosuke Aizen (bad-boy looks), Kurotsuchi Mayuri (maskless of-course).

* * *

**Chapter 29 – Food For The Soul**

* * *

Rukia sat down alone in the spacious dining room. There lay food fit for a kind and enough to feed an entire army. There were all types of tropical fruits cut and cubbed and mixed in a large crystal bowl. There were mountains of pancakes drizzled with generous amounts of maple syrup, just the way she liked it. There were strawberries dipped in rich thick sweetened cream. And tons of bacons and sausages and eggs. There were also trays of sweet, oven hot pastries. She smiled at the sight of it all, her large amethyst eyes sparkled like a kid on the Christmas morning. 

Greedily she picked out a strawberry with her bare hands, and popped it into her mouth. Suddenly, she missed being at home. This home. The same home in which she thought wasn't worth calling home to. Making worth its while, she worked her way through the mountains of food. Unfortunately, her greed was short lived for two reasons. One she was already quite full and the second a head peaked in interrupting her.

"Uh ... Forgive me for interrupting your breakfast, ma'am," a man said, his voice bounce from the high ceiling back to the ground. "I just wanted to let you know the car is ready."

"Oh really?" Rukia replied, getting up from her seat, putting aside her white napkin. "That's great!"

"Please, ma'am," the man said, while he positioned his round spectacles higher on the bridge of his nose. "The car will wait for you. Please continue your breakfast." He bowed his head.

"Oh, no. I'm quite full actually," Rukia said with a smile, looking from the man to mountains of her untouched food. "Oh! Would you like some?"

"Oh no, thank you, ma'am," the man stammered his words. "Whenever you are ready, the car will be waiting for you. Please excuse me, ma'am." His head disappeared almost as immediately as he peaked in.

Rukia shrugged, giving up on trying to befriend the workers here. As much as she tried, they held back. But Rukia knew it wasn't their fault. Gracefully hooking her backpack on her shoulders, she followed the said man out.

As he had said, a black limousine waited for her outside, ready to go. As soon as she settled herself in the backseat and as soon the car moved out of their compounds, she clicked the button that lowered the mirror that separated her and the driver.

"What can I do for you Miss Kuchiki, ma'am?" the man said and Rukia realised it was the man who interrupted her already done breakfast.

"Uh," Rukia started, unsure on how to address the man. "Can I know your name sir?" Rukia asked finally.

He was driving really slow, waiting for Rukia to give her orders. He hesitated to answer her question but this was the boss's daughter and would it be OK if he didn't answer her question?

"Don't worry," Rukia said, soothingly but more reassuringly. "This is just between us." She added a smile.

He sighed, but kept it to a minimum before answering. "My name is Kuroud Modso but you can call me Kuroud." He, too, added a small grin. "And please, no 'sir'."

Rukia settled happily behind, with the fact he isn't as closed minded as the rest could be. Rukia grinned before replying, "OK, Kuroud, if it is just the two of us, just call me Rukia."

"Oh, no! I could never do that ma'am," Kuroud said, shaking his head.

"Please..." Rukia repeated. "I really would prefer it if you just called me by name and without the 'ma'am'."

Kuroud grinned from the review view mirror looking at Rukia.

"Thank you, Kuroud," Rukia replied the grinning with one matching his own.

"Now, where would you like to go..." Kuroud asked. "Rukia?"

Rukia smiled. "Can we go to a florist first?"

"Which florist, Rukia?" Kuroud asked again.

"Hmm... Anywhere, I guess," Rukia replied thoughtfully.

"Sure thing," Kuroud said, picking up his speed now that he has a destination.

All the way Rukia talked about where she and Amari lived, as it was her main destination. Kuroud had suggested somewhere nearer. They soon arrived at at small florist just fifteen minutes drive away from their place. Kuroud stopped the limo exactly in front of the entrance and started to open his door. Rukia watched him as he went down from the car. Did he wanted to come into the florist with her? She wondered. But she almost immediately raced with Kuroud as she realized he wanted to open the door for her. To her annoyance, he won and held the door for her.

"You know, Kuroud..." Rukia said. "This really isn't necessary. I am, big enough I'm sure, to open my own door."

"Oh but it is my duty Rukia," Kuroud said.

This time the both of them raced for the florist's glass door, and this time Rukia won and smugly opened the door for herself. But Kuroud, nevertheless, held it for her.

"Really..." Rukia started but stopped short in what she wanted to say.

"Morning, Rukia!" Orihime sang, cutting in Rukia's conversation with Kuroud.

"Oh? Orihime?" Rukia said, surprised. "Good morning!"

"Forgive me for interrupting, but I will we waiting in the car," Kuroud announced to the two teenage girls.

"Uh okay, Kuroud," Rukia replied. "I won't be long."

"Oh please, take your time," Kuroud said, excusing himself, smiled at both Rukia and Orihime then walked out the glass door.

Rukia and Orihime stared until Kuroud actually went into the limo until they started talking again. Rukia started first, saying, "So what are you doing here, Orihime?"

"Oh I was actually planning to go to your place this morning, y'know visit Amari and all," Orihime said quite cheerfully. "But I thought I'd get her some flowers to, hopefully, cheer her up!"

"What a coincidence," Rukia claimed. "I wanted to get her something to brighten up her day too. Hey, you can join us."

"Really?" Orihime chirpped. "But I don't want to be a hassle."

"Oh, nonsense. How did you think you were gonna go there?" Rukia chuckled. "You weren't planning to walk, were you?"

"Well..." Orihime hesitated. "I was gonna ask Uryuu but I haven't planned anything with him yet."

"Then just come with us," Rukia insisted.

"Okay then!"

"So, what were you planning to get her?" Rukia asked, walking her way to browse at difference flowers available.

Orihime watched as Rukia walked in front of her. She looked really pretty in the blue dress. Somehow it brings out the color of her eyes, she thought. Suddenly, she felt a twang of jealousy hit her right in the head. She could see why Ichigo liked her.

"I love your dress," Orihime blurted out as she walked up to the petite girl ahead of her. "I think it brings out the color of your eyes."

"Thank you, but it's an oldie," Rukia replied, smiling. "You know, Amari loves lilies."

"Which color?" Orihime asked, smiling back.

"I guess any would do," Rukia said, raising her hand to get the florist's attention.

"Yes ladies? How may I help you?" a woman who's probably just a couple of years older than them asked.

"Hello, we would like two bouquet of Lilies please," Rukia responded. "Well, I'd like those white ones and uh... Orihime?" Rukia turned her attention to her friend.

"Oh, I don't know..." Orihime said, biting on the nail of her right index finger. "I guess I'll go with pink. She does like pink, doesn't she?"

"Yea, I think so," Rukia nodded, then turning her attention back to the florist. "Yes. OK. So two bouquet of lilies. One white and the other pink and uh, make it nine stalks each."

"Why nine?" Orihime asked, curious.

"I don't know, she seems to like that number," Rukia shrugged.

&&&

Shuhei woke up from his sleep with a jump. He had only managed to catch a couple hours of sleep, minus times when he woke up in between them. He was a light sleeper and even the littlest noise could wake him up. But it's even easier to be disturbed when he's hungry and has a lot of things on his mind. But this time, the talking voices of two teenage girls woke him up. Sitting up straight on the sofa, he yawned quite loudly. The talking stopped, he realized. But as he turned, he knew why. The two girls were standing there, their eyes quite fixated on him – and he was sure it wasn't in a good way. Each had a bouquet of Amari's favorite flowers in their hands, he smiled.

"Hello girls," Shuhei greeted, but didn't budge from where he was standing.

"Hello, Mr. Tanabe," Rukia greeted back.

"Good morning, Mr. Tanabe," Orihime greeted.

"Good morning," Shuhei replied, trying to remember their names. "Uh, Orihime... Rukia..."

Both of them still standing in place. Awkwardness hung around a moment longer until Rukia tried to shoo it away.

"How is Amari, Mr. Tanabe?" Rukia asked. "Is she up already?"

"I don't know," Shuhei said, truthfully. "I left her with Renji. I'm going check up on her, if you guys want to join me?" He offered.

"OK!" Orihime grinned.

"Alright then," Shuhei smiled back. "But let's be quick for now, until were are definitely sure she's awake."

The both of them nodded then followed Shuhei up the stairs. They tip-toed to Amari's room and saw that the door was still open. Not widely, but enough for them to peak in. The three of them positioned their head on top of other, with Shuhei at the top, Rukia in the middle and Orihime and the bottom.

They saw Renji and Amari asleep, but now in a totally different position from when Shuhei had left them. Renji had his back leaning on the bed-head and his legs stretched out on the bed, crossed. His head tilted lifelessly to his right shoulder. He had his left arm draped over Amari's waist who curled up next to him, using his thigh as her pillow.

"I guess we'd better not disturb them yet," Orihime suggested in a whisper.

Rukia nodded and pulled herself out. Awkwardness played it's role again as the three of them stood in silence, looking at each other, outside of Amari's room.

"I think I'm going to go out for a while," Shuhei said finally but still silently. "Can you two look out for them while I'm gone? I won't be long though."

"Sure, Mr. Tanabe."

&&&

"Big brother!" Yuzu's soft voice seeped into the small gap underneath Ichigo's door. "Breakfast!"

"OK!" Ichigo shouted his replied.

He stretched himself before pulling himself out of bed. "I wonder how Amari's doing. I think I'll go see them after breakfast."

Taking of his t-shirt, he dragged his body to the bathroom. Ichigo had himself a quick shower, letting the warm water wake him up. After choosing a purple t-shirt and a pair of torn jeans, Ichigo ran down the stairs for breakfast. Just when Ichigo was just a steps away from the ground, a leg appeared out of nowhere, in hopes of making him trip and fall. But the orange haired boy was quick on his feet and managed to avoid the waiting mishap.

"What the hell are you trying to do?" Ichigo snapped as his father snickered from the bottom of the stairs.

"I swear to God, dad," Karin said, joining in the conversation. "Make one more noise and I'll kick your ass!"

"Oh!" Isshin said dramatically, still wearing his pajamas. "Oh, the horror of it all! My children... they HATE ME!" Isshin raised his hand, his palm facing outwards and slapped his forehead with it.

"You know I love you daddy," Yuzu chimed from behind the scene.

Isshin's eyes looked as if they were going to cry those happy tears but Karin had taken the opportunity to kick her father in the shin.

"Ow!" Isshin cried out, jumping on one foot outside the dining room.

"Now that he's gone," Karin said, settling herself comfortably on one of the dining chair. "Where are you going brother?"

"Huh?" Ichigo said, sitting across her. "I think I'm going to go visit Amari and maybe get my clothes back." Narrowing his eyes to her.

"Brother!" Yuzu said, in shock and horror. "That wouldn't be nice. Besides, she's hurt and she had no clothes. Ours are too small and yours, well, they're usable."

"I kidding," Ichigo said, raising his hands in a surrendering manner. "But it would be nice if you guys told me first."

"We would've told you or even asked your permission," Karin started. "But you were too busy with that girl."

Ichigo choked on his tea. "Wh – what?!"

Yuzu nodded.

"You heard me right," Karin said, grinning slyly, enjoying the reaction of Ichigo's face.

"OOH!" Isshin squealed with delight. Popping his head back in the dining room. "My son has a girlfriend now, eh?" Skipping around the dinner table.

Annoyed, it was Ichigo's turn to suddenly put his feet out, resulting in a fallen down father.

"Brother," Yuzu started. "Is, she..."

"Yes she is, Yuzu," Karin said, grinning still.

"Why is everybody on my case today?" Ichigo said, standing up. "I'm full, thank you, Yuzu. And I'm off."

* * *

**Author's Note**

To Shell, I know it doesn't seem like an IchiRuki fanfic for now but I hope you will still keep on reading (and reviewing) for their spotlight will surely come. I have something in stored for the special Rukia. Hee. Although, I don't think Ichigo will like it. LOL. But this won't happen now. Later... Still long to go. In reality no kid can really flying kick their father, unless their Anime. LOL. So they just kick the shin. And **thank you to all who read and, even better, reviewed**. I love you all. ..kisses..


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Disclaimer**

I do not create/own Bleach (Anime) and/or its characters.

Though, I wished I did own the below;

Abarai Renji, Kuchiki Byakuya, Kurosaki Ichigo, Hisagi Shuhei, Sosuke Aizen (bad-boy looks), Kurotsuchi Mayuri (maskless of-course).

* * *

**Chapter 30 – Leave Everything Behind.**

* * *

"Have you had breakfast yet, Rukia?" Orihime asked the silent Rukia. Shuhei had just left them and the both of them were standing quite awkwardly in the middle of the house.

"Yes. I've eaten," Rukia answered, looking at her friend. "Have you?"

"Me too!" Orihime replied cheerfully and Rukia actually believed her until a couple of seconds later, a grumble coming from her tummy gave her away.

"Was that you?" Rukia asked the obvious.

Orihime's face flushed pink with embarrassment. "Eh he."

"Well, I am going to assume you haven't had breakfast," Rukia said. "Come on. Let's get you something to eat in the kitchen." Rukia gently tugged on Orihime's wrist, pulling her forward.

Orihime was surprised at first, to think that a girl smaller and way fragile looking that her could drag her without much strength. But then, with her attitude and personality, it didn't really surprise her at all.

"No," Orihime said, half-heartedly denying the offer. "I'm fine, Rukia, really."

"You may say you're fine," Rukia said. "But you're tummy is saying the opposite."

"Really," Orihime wailed.

"There's no way in hell I'm fixing you breakfast, if that's what you were thinking," Rukia said. "You're going to make your own."

Orihime halted, making Rukia stop abruptly in her tracks.

"Really?" Orihime said again, this time, in a form of a question.

Rukia nodded, letting go of Orihime's wrist. "Yes."

Rukia studied her face. Her head was clearly in outer space now, she thought. Her eyes were now wide and shinny. They focus straight ahead, way past the wall in front of her.

"And maybe I could make something for Renji and Amari too!" Orihime said suddenly, landing back to earth.

Rukia jumped. "Y-yes. That would be a nice idea." She had chosen her words carefully, to say that it was a good idea, when it wasn't was harsh. _People could die from eating Orihime's food. OK, so I exaggerated but to feed someone sick with Orihime's weird cooking? What did they do to deserve this?_

"OK! Come on Rukia!" Orihime squealed, skipping to kitchen.

"Sure," Rukia replied with a forced grin.

Meanwhile upstairs, Amari stirred in her sleep. Her blurry vision sharpened as the blinked the sleep away from her eyes. Half-awake she sat up instantaneously, causing her to gasp in pain. She grasped her sheets as the pain made her head spin.

"Are you OK?"

She turned around to see Renji in her bed. "Wha? I thought you've gone home."

"Are you OK?" He repeated, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine."

"I couldn't just leave you alone."

"It's just cuts and bruises - I'll live." Amari added sarcastically.

_Her bitchy attitude is back. _Ignoring her last remark, Renji said, "I'm gonna go down and get you something to eat."

Amari didn't reply, instead she pulled the sheets closer to her and focused her attention to the windows.

Renji walked out and slowly closed the door behind him. As he got nearer to the kitchen, he could hear voices, giggling and talking. _Rukia… Orihime…_

"Good morning Renji!" Orihime greeted the moment Renji entered the kitchen.

"Uh, morning, Orihime," Renji replied. Orihime was wearing an apron, a bowl and a mixer in her hands. Her orange hair had white flour in them. "What are you guys doing?"

"I'm making breakfast!" Orihime announced, mixing the thick looking liquid even harder.

"How's Amari?" Rukia asked as she laid out plates on the table.

"She's fine," Renji said. "Just bitchy."

"Renji!" Orihime gasped.

"What?" Renji said defensively, as he settled himself on one of the kitchen stools. "It's the truth."

"Even so Renji, she's just emotionally unstable at the moment," Rukia scolded.

Renji sighed. "I know."

"I hope she'll feel better with the flowers we bought," Orihime said as she poured the cream colored mixture into a heated frying pan.

"Cook quickly, Orihime," Rukia said. "The earlier we can see her."

"Okay!" Orihime replied, flipping a half-done pancake into mid-air.

"Need any help?" Renji asked.

"Nope! We're fine," Orihime volunteered answering.

"Good. I was just being polite," Renji smirked.

"Idiot." Rukia said as she rolled her eyes.

"Pancakes are ready!" Orihime announced after the minutes passed by. With a spatula she arranged them all in a serving plate and sprinkled generous amounts of icing sugar on top of it.

"Wow!" Orihime gushed as the sweet powdery substance fell from her pinched fingertips. "It looks like snow!"

"Yeah. Sure. Can we eat now?" Renji said reaching out for one.

Rukia slapped his hand just in time.

"Oww."

"We're all going to eat breakfast in Amari's room. Now, carry the plate and cutleries!" Rukia ordered.

But just as Renji was about to do Rukia's commands, the door bell rang.

"I'll get the door," he said, finally; shoving the plates to Rukia.

"Why you-"

"Uh, I don't think this is the best time to argue, Rukia." Orihime said in a soft voice, as she raised the plate of pancakes to her chest.

"Yeah, Rukia," Renji grinned, making a face. "I think it would be better if you girls saw her first without me being there anyways."

"Argh. Fine!" Rukia scowled. "Let's go, Orihime"

The door bell continued to ring as the girls steadied themselves up the stairs. Renji got one last look at their legs before he went to open the door. He looked at the little monitor wedge in the wall near the door. A woman stood edgily outside. _There would be only one person with those, uh, that body…_

"Miss Matsumoto," Renji greeted. "What are you doing here?" Renji could see she was looked worse for wear.

"Morning Renji," Rangiku replied. "Can I come in?"

"Oh, sorry," Renji said, stepping out of the way.

"Is Amari awake?" Rangiku asked.

"Yes, she's in her room with Rukia and Orihime." Renji replied. "What's up?"

"I think it would be best if I talk when all of your friends are here," Rangiku said with a weary sigh. "Do you think you can get them all here this morning? I'd rather get this done for today. I want to go home and sleep."

&&&

Magically, Rukia and Orihime, with their arms full, managed to knock on Amari's door. Slowly, they opened the door after they heard a hoarse 'come in'.

"Hi!" Orihime said, the moment they stepped in her room.

"Hi," Amari greeted back, standing up from the bed to help them. "Here, let me help."

"No. Just stay there, or better, sit on the couch." Rukia protested. "We can handle this."

"Yes," Orihime agreed. "Here, we bought these for you." Orihime handed Amari the bouquets of Lillies.

"Aww! They're very pretty, thank you guys," Amari said. "Um, where's Renji?"

"He's downstairs; someone was at the door," Rukia said.

"Are you hungry, Amari?" Orihime asked.

"Slightly," Amari replied with a small smile.

"Great! I made these especially for you," Orihime grinned.

Amari winced; she looked at Rukia.

"What's wrong?" Orihime asked.

"Uh, nothing's wrong," Amari said. "I can't wait."

"Right! Let's dig in," Rukia said.

"But, uh, shouldn't we wait for Renji?" Orihime asked.

"Well, I guess we could," Rukia sighed.

"In the meantime, I'm going to find a place to put these lovely flowers," Amari said, getting up.

"No, let me do it," Orihime offered.

"No, I'm fine," Amari said. "It's fine. I can manage."

It took a while but Amari finally managed to find vases to put her flowers in. Filling it up with water, she placed it on her bedside table. The flowers actually accentuated her room, somehow making the atmosphere for brighter yet calmer.

"Can I eat now?" Renji asked, barging in suddenly. Rukia and Orihime were at the couch and Amari stood by her bed.

"Who was at the door?" Rukia asked.

"Miss Matsumoto," Renji replied, grabbing a seat.

"Is she gone?" Amari asked.

"Nope."

"Nope?" Orihime asked, confused.

"She's downstairs, she fell asleep on the sofa so I figured I'd let her rest for a while until the others get here. Says she needs to talk to all of us." Renji said, eyeing the cold pancakes.

"What about?" Rukia asked, helping herself to a pancake. She was full, but she had to admit, the pancakes looked nice.

"How'm I supposed to know?" Renji replied, joining her.

"Amari! Come eat!" Orihime said, settling herself next to Rukia.

"OK," Amari replied, walking over to them.

Renji took a plate and filled it with pancakes. "Here," he said, offering it to Amari.

Amari accepted it with a small smile.

All four of them ate with silence. The pancakes somehow tasted normal.

&&&

Shuhei was just about to have a nice relaxing shower when his phone rang. Hurriedly, he picked it up and looked at the caller ID.

Unknown number. _Oh shit._

He puts it to silent mode then ignores it.

He took his time in the shower. The warm water that ran across his body rejuvenated his tired mind; he was gratified. By the time he was done, the steam had taken over the mirrors.

"Now all I need is some proper breakfast," Shuhei said, as he dried himself off.

Before he could put on some clothes, a knock came from the door.

"Yeah?" he called out.

"Um, it's your parents," Ryuu replied from the other side. "They're on the phone."

Shuhei was obviously staying at Ryuu place at the moment, and he couldn't think of any other reason why they insist on talking with him – they know what had happened to Amari. It would always be him that gets the blame. Reasons why sometimes being the eldest sibling is too much of a responsibility for him.

"Damn! Right. I'll be out in a minute," Shuhei replied, quickly putting the only pair of jeans he had brought along and randomly choosing one of Ryuu's collared shirts.

When he came out, Ryuu was waiting by the phone, greeting him with a sympathetic shrug.

"Yeap?" Shuhei answered.

"We are coming back tomorrow," Mr. Tanabe's voice boomed out.

Shuhei could hear his mother insisting to come on the phone. Reluctanly, his father gave it to her.

"How dare you not tell us?" Mrs. Tanabe shrieked.

"Tell us about what?"

"About Amari!"

"But she's fine!"

"That's not the point!"

"You have a responsibility to keep us informed! That's your sister we're talking about! My daughter!"

"I know, mother... But, uh, how did you know?"

"Oh ho! Don't think just because we're oceans apart, I will not find out anything that happens to my own daughter?"

"Mother, you're over reacting!"

"Don't tell me I'm over react-"

"We're arriving tomorrow morning and you'd better pray that she really is fine," Mr. Tanabe said, taking over the phone.

"So? How was it?" Ryuu asked, the moment Shuhei put the set down.

"Yeap. I'm in deep shit."

&&&

"What is it, Miss Matsumoto?" Ichigo said.

All of them sat in the dining room, around the rather big dining table. Everyone who was with them last night was there; even Kenta. Renji had asked Ichigo to bring him some clothes when he came so whilst he had a shower, the girls and Ichigo tried to wake Rangiku up. It was quite a challenge them, for she was like in a deep sleep, too tired to even feel them shake her up. Everyone had practically arrived when Rangiku finally woke up.

But since Chado had brought Sayomi along, it was decided to have the little meeting in the dining room.

"Okay, here's the deal," Rangiku started, a cup of strong coffee had done her a bit good. "The chancellor would like to see all of you, especially Amari, tomorrow when you're all back in school."

"Why?" Uryuu asked.

"Well, I don't know," Rangiku admitted. "He wants answers and unfortunately, what I gave wasn't enough today."

"Are we in trouble?" Orihime asked with a hint of worry somewhere in the question.

"Now, why on earth would we be in trouble?" Renji said.

"No," Rangiku replied. "No one is in trouble. At least, not yet."

"What kind of question would he be asking?" Rukia asked.

"I don't know."

"What time tomorrow?" Tatsuki asked.

"He would prefer it in the morning, around ten should be ideal."

"We don't have a choice, do we?" the silent Kenta finally spoke.

"It is for the best," Rangiku said.

"Who's best?" Amari asked. "My best? Their best? The school's best?"

Everybody knew when to keep quiet, and this was one of those moments. Nobody really knew what to say or how to reply.

Fortunately for everyone, Shuhei saved the day. He had unintentionally stepped in their little meeting.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Shuhei apologized.

"This sucks," Amari commented and left the room.

"So sorry again," Shuhei apologized again and followed suit.

"I guess that's it then," Rangiku said the moment Shuhei left them alone.

"Are they going to catch this bastard?" Renji asked, suddenly.

"Everything really depends on Amari," Rangiku replied sadly. "OK. Since we're done, I think I better be leaving. I will see you all tomorrow and don't worry; I can find my way out."

&&&

"Mari?" Shuhei called out, knocking softly on her door.

"Go away."

"I need to talk to you, please," Shuhei pleaded.

Soft footsteps came after the long silence.

She had been crying again, Shuhei realized. When he gave her a hug, she cried even more.

"What do you want to do?" Shuhei asked, as soon as the sobs died down.

"Go on with my life," Amari said quietly. "I want this to just disappear – as if it never happened."

"How do you want to do that?" Shuhei asked again.

"I don't know…"

"Mother and father knows, by the way," Shuhei said, dropping the bomb.

"What?!" Amari cried out, breaking way from his consoling embrace.

"Yes," Shuhei sighed, letting her go. "I didn't tell them. Some how they found out, they wouldn't even tell me how. They're arriving tomorrow morning."

"What?!" Amari said with disbelief.

"Do you want to go away?" Shuhei asked, catching her off guard.

"What?" Amari said again but this time, confused.

"Leave everything behind; leaving everything and everyone here." Shuhei said. "Starting over. Do you?"

"…"

* * *

**Author's Note**

Arr. Yeap. Nothing to state at the moment. Dududu…


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Disclaimer**

I do not claim to own/create Bleach (Anime) and/or its characters.

Though I did wish I owned the below;

Abarai Renji, Kuchiki Byakuya, Hisagi Shuhei, Ukitake Jushiro, Kurosaki Ichigo, Sosuke Aizen (bad boy look), Ichimaru Gin, Kurotsuchi Mayuri (mask-less, of course).

* * *

**Chapter 31 – Saving Love**

* * *

It was Monday morning and Grimmjow could not shake the thought of Amari underneath him, submitting to his every demand, out of his head. He kept looking, touching, and smelling the souvenir he had of her. Her blood – on the blade had definitely dried out and he wanted a fresh one soon.

He bumped into Ulquiorra as he made his way to campus.

He growled as Ulquiorra stopped him.

"A female student has been attacked within the college premises," Ulquiorra said simply.

"Yeah? So what?" Grimmjow asked as rudely as he could.

"You didn't have anything to do with it, did you?" Ulquiorra asked.

Grimmjow looked at him with menacing eyes. He didn't reply, instead he shoved Ulquiorra out of his way.

Grimmjow distanced himself, walking nearer to the college building.

"I won't hesitate to tell the superior authorities, if I find you that you did it," Ulquiorra said casually, making sure Grimmjow heard him.

&&&

The morning came too fast for everybody; with everything that has been going on, no one really had the energy to go to school; but it was the day that they were to see the chancellor. Amari came to school wearing a hooded jacket that she put up to hide her face, because the swelling on her face hasn't toned down yet, instead it became clearer. Plus, she didn't really want people to know or speculate that she was the victim.

She didn't need the staring eyes and sympathetic looks.

They have all decided to go see the chancellor when everybody else was in class; that way Amari could move around the school without other students gawking at her.

They're meeting with the chancellor was short. Amari had refused to do anything about the problem. She had preferred if people would just ignore that it had happen. As much as Renji or Rukia or even Ichigo and everybody else insisted that she should take some action, she still declined.

"I just want to forget this ever happened and get on with my life," Amari had said.

And the chancellor had no option but to respect her choice. There wasn't much he can do if she didn't want to help herself.

Shuhei had picked her up immediately after they're done, they have their parents to greet and the rest had gone to their respective classes.

&&&

Ichigo and Renji sat in silence, lost among the rows of students. Ichigo couldn't concentrate with what the professor had to say in the front - he's mind was on Rukia.

After the incident with her brother, she had been keeping their distance. Maybe it's just his paranoia taking the better of him. After all, things have been hectic lately, he thought. _Yeah, maybe that's just it._

But they rarely exchanged words yesterday, let alone keep eye contact. Every time Rukia caught Ichigo looking at her, she would quickly turn her head away. And every time Ichigo tried to talk to her, she'd give him excuses, she'd busy herself with the hospitality of their friends.

Ichigo didn't really want to make a scene, so he played along; faking grins and contributing to conversations.

Even this morning, she seemed distant.

But she's just stressed out, so it's only natural for someone to act differently under pressure, he thought.

&&&

Having mom and dad around is not bad, Amari thought as they all sat in her room. _Sure they fuss about everything, scold you about being dumb but at the end of they day, you know that it's just that they love you, that's why they're doing these._

Shuhei and Amari spent hours listening to both their parents' ranting about everything from why didn't Amari go to a hospital instead of a local clinic, or why didn't Amari want to pursue with a police case or why didn't Shuhei took matters into his own hands and why did he let Amari decide what to do with her own life.

"I'm big enough!" Amari had said.

Tears stemmed and flowed, again and again, as they talked, ranted and scolded each other on.

"I think we should bring you with us," Mrs. Tanabe said.

"NO!" Amari said immediately. As much as the idea sounded like answers to her prayers, she just couldn't bring herself to part with her friends… _Renji…_

"What no?" Mr. Tanabe bellowed.

"I don't want to go away from here!"

"It's not your decision to make!"

"Yes it is! It's my life!"

"And it's your life I'm saving!"

"Enough!" Mrs. Tanabe cried out.

Shuhei had kept quiet, time like these, it's was always best to shut up.

"OUT!" Amari screamed suddenly. "I WANT EVERYBODY OUT, NOW!"

"Come on," Shuhei said silently to his parents. "Let's leave her alone for a while. She needs time on her own."

&&&

Ichigo looked at his wrist watch – the time showed ten o'clock on a slow Monday morning. He stretched in his seat as their lecturer dismissed them from class.

"Hey, uh, Ichigo," Renji said quietly as he packed up his untouched books. "You go ahead for our next class. I need a break."

"OK."

And so, Ichigo walked alone. Other students passed by him as he took his time waking along the corridor. It was until he saw the familiar petite body, the familiar hair and the familiar walking style that he began to pick up his pace.

"Rukia!" Ichigo called out.

Rukia stopped and turned to see the owner of the familiar voice walking towards her. She hugged her books tightly against her small chest – she smiled. "Hey."

"Got a minute?" Ichigo asked as he stood in front of her.

"If it's just a minute you ask, I got it," Rukia grinned.

"You got class?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah."

"I'll walk you," Ichigo offered.

Rukia's smile suddenly faded. Vigorously, she shook her head and started to back away from him. "N-No. No, thank you!"

"Huh?"

"I'm late. I got to go," Rukia said, without waiting for Ichigo's reply she ran far away from him. She ran as fast as her slim legs can carry.

She kept on running until she was so sure Ichigo is far beyond her reach. She leaned her back against a wall; she hugged her books quite tightly as she forced herself to hide away her tears.

Rukia composed herself before walking slowly to her next class.

On the way, she whispered to herself. "I'm so sorry, Ichigo…"

"Oie, Ichigo?" Uryuu called out. "Why are you standing in the middle of the hallway?"

"Huh? Oh, it's you, Uryuu," Ichigo said, simply. "Yea, uh, I'm going to class now." Without waiting as much as a reply from Uryuu, Ichigo walked away.

&&&

"Oh, Ichigo's not here?" Orihime said, masking the disappointment in her voice.

Tatsuki shrugged. She was already seated in their usual table, at their usual lunch place. The others were late she had thought so she helped herself with lunch. Now Orihime and Uryuu came, no signs of Ichigo, Renji, Rukia or even Chado yet. Amari, well, she's not going to join for lunch today, Tatsuki was sure of that.

"Looks like Renji's not here too," Uryuu pointed out, as he pulled a chair out for Orihime.

"Where is Rukia?" Orihime asked, as she sat down.

Tatsuki shrugged again.

"Even Chado's not here yet," Uryuu said as he took a seat next to Orihime.

"So is it just going to be the three of us today?" Orihime bit her lower lip.

Tatsuki looked at her, and shrugged again.

"Are you OK, Tatsuki?" Uryuu asked.

"Yeah, guess I'm just really tired," Tatsuki finally replied.

"Then maybe you should go and get more rest," Orihime chirped.

"After school, yes," Tatsuki said.

"We're going to get ourselves some food," Uryuu said, standing up.

"Sure, go ahead," Tatsuki replied.

"Do you want anything else, Tatsuki?" Orihime asked.

"No, I'm fine," Tatsuki said, shaking her head slightly.

&&&

"What's up, Rukia?" Renji asked. They were in a different restaurant, away from their usual scene. Rukia had invited him out for lunch but she had preferred if it was just the two of them. They were inside a posh café and Renji somehow felt out of place.

"Nothing's up," Rukia motioned him to sit down. "Hungry?"

"A little," Renji admitted, as he sat across Rukia. "So can I ask why Ichigo's not here with you, instead of me?"

"No reason," Rukia said, brushing his question off. "Just felt like having a quiet time and a different scene and you were my last resort."

"Oh wow! That makes me feel so special!" Renji replied sarcastically.

"Come on!" Rukia wailed. "Let's talked about something else?"

"Yeah? Like what?"

"I don't know…"

Renji kept quiet after that, as a waitress came to take their order. They still kept quiet even when their food came. Rukia was avoiding every eye contact possible and Renji was determined to get his mind through.

"Is everything OK between you and Ichigo?" Renji asked suddenly, putting his cutlery down.

"Why do you ask?" Rukia replied simply.

"It's just that, it looks as if you're trying to keep your distance from Ichigo," Renji said.

"Is everything OK between you and Amari?" Rukia retaliated back, pointing her fork at him.

"I don't want to talk about it," Renji responded, playing with his food.

"Well then, neither do I," Rukia said.

&&&

"This is all your fault," Mrs. Tanabe accused her husband. The three of them gathered up in the kitchen, where Shuhei helped himself around, searching for a strong drink. So far the only thing available is coffee; so he made them a pot full of the black and bitter drink.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Tanabe gawked. "My fault?! How is it my fault?!"

"If you hadn't allowed her to stay here, this would have never happened!" Mrs. Tanabe screamed, her hands flying wildly around her.

Mr. Tanabe was about to retort back but Shuhei stopped him.

"OK! You guys! This is just getting out of hand," Shuhei said firmly. "It is no one's fault! Nobody had intended for this to happen. And Amari will need to do what she think is right for her. If you force her to do what she doesn't want to do now, only God knows the damage it could to her mentally."

Mrs. Tanabe silently accepts a steaming mug from Shuhei's outstretched hand; Mr. Tanabe copied his wife's action too.

"So how long are you guys staying?" Shuhei asked as he sipped his coffee.

"We weren't planning on staying long," Mrs. Tanabe admitted.

"We were hoping Amari would come with us," Mr. Tanabe said.

"We're actually going back tonight," Mrs. Tanabe said.

"Well, that's quite abrupt. Do you really expect Amari to pack her stuff in a day?" Shuhei asked.

"Stuff?! She can get new stuff there! Leave everything here and start fresh there," Mr. Tanabe exclaimed.

"So what do we do now?" Shuhei asked, ignoring the sudden burst of anger.

"What CAN we do?" Mrs. Tanabe sighed.

"Nothing much," Shuhei admitted.

"So do we let her stay?"

&&&

Tatsuki busied herself with her lunch. Orihime and Uryuu were still busy at the counter ordering their food. She sighed as she played with her beef burger; she hadn't eaten much of it. She didn't feel like it. She wasn't hungry in the first place, anyway.

"Hi, Tatsuki."

Somebody called her name – a familiar voice called her name. She looked up to see Kenta smiling down on her. Automatically, a broad smile appeared on her face.

"Hi, Kenta."

He grinned. "Is it OK with I joined you guys for lunch?" He looked back to see Orihime and Uryuu still in queue.

"Yeah, I-"

"Oh look girls, Kenta's actually having lunch with a butch!"

_A butch? _Tatsuki turned to see the fowled mouth Eiko standing just a couple of feet away from the both of them. An army of blondes stood behind Eiko, who had her arms crossed and looking very smug. A couple of boys gawked as they passed her by but Eiko ignored them.

A ripple of high pitched giggles erupted from the girls.

Tatsuki stood up, her fist readied in a tight curl. "What did you just call me?"

"Stop being a bitch Eiko and go away," Kenta said, turning to face her.

"Or what? Or you'll turn your karate chops on me?" Eiko said with an evil laugh.

"How about me beating the crap out of your slutty ass?" Tatsuki asked, sarcastically polite.

"Let's go somewhere else, Tatsuki." Kenta said as he laid his hand on her arm.

"Are you calling me a slut? Excuse me, but at least I wasn't the one being raped! And only sluts get raped, and apparently your friend, Amari, is one of them." Eiko shot back.

"Why you!" Tatsuki screamed. Her fist had almost reached Eiko fair face, but Kenta, just in time, pulled Tatsuki away.

At the same time, Tatsuki could hear Orihime's gasp her name.

"Come on, Tatsuki. Let's just go," Uryuu said, helping Kenta pull her away. For a small girl, she was quite strong as she struggled loose from the holding grasp of Kenta and Uryuu.

"Yeah butch! Fuck off!" Eiko squealed.

"That's enough Eiko!" Kenta yelled. "I swear to God, say it one more time…"

Everyone suddenly fell quiet. For a moment there, Eiko displayed a worried face but she was quick to brush it away. By this time, everybody in the fast-food was looking at them; starring at them. Some, apparently, were enjoying the show.

"Let's go," Orihime whispered, tugging on Tatsuki's arm.

Tatsuki gave one last stare and growl before storming out. Orihime and Uryuu ran after her, while Kenta stayed.

He walked to Eiko and said, "Pull that act one more time and you'll be sorry. You know what I'm talking about."

Eiko actually cowered. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh yeah? Try me."


	32. Chapter 32

Authors' Disclaimer

**Author's Disclaimer**

I do not claim to own/create Bleach (Anime) and/or its characters.

Though I did wish I owned the below;

Abarai Renji, Kuchiki Byakuya, Hisagi Shuhei, Ukitake Jushiro, Kurosaki Ichigo, Sosuke Aizen (bad boy look), Ichimaru Gin, Kurotsuchi Mayuri (mask-less, of course).

* * *

**Chapter 32 – Ease the Pain**

* * *

Mr. Tanabe knocked on his daughter's door. He pressed his ear against the hard surface, listening for a response. It was silent.

"Go away!" Amari cried out, suddenly.

He separated his ear from the door, and now was talking directly to it. "Amari, honey? Open the door for daddy. I just want to talk to you."

"Go away, dad!" Amari shouted again.

"Honey…" Mr. Tanabe called out again, this time more sternly than he had intended.

There was silence as he waited for Amari to respond. He could hear faint footsteps growing only clearer as the seconds pass by. He straightened himself as he waited for his daughter to open the door. Amari, from the other side, unlocked to door but didn't open it. Mr. Tanabe, opened it slowly. He saw his daughter sitting on one of the couches, her legs crossed up; looking very tired and drained.

He sat down next to her, but she didn't look at him. Instead, she opted to stare at the open space in front of the both of them.

Mr. Tanabe sighed and wrapped his strong arms around his daughter's shoulder. Amari sniffled a cry and then wrapped her own arms across her father's waist. She held back her tears and her father knew, she was trying to be a big girl just for him.

"You're a big girl now, Amari," Mr. Tanabe started.

Amari kept quiet.

"And we know you have choices to make," Mr. Tanabe continued. "Whatever you choose, we are here for you, to stand by you through all the bullshit that will happen."

Amari laughed. She looked up to him. He rarely swears when talking to her but it's nice that he's trying to make her feel better.

"So we have decided to let you stay here," Mr. Tanabe smiled. "It is your choice after all. Know for a fact that your mother and I aren't happy with it, but we will have to let it be. On one condition of-course…"

"What is it?" Amari whispered.

"Shuhei will be staying here to look after you." Mr. Tanabe announced.

"What? No!" Amari exclaimed, her hand now to herself.

"Why not?" Mr. Tanabe asked softly.

"But his life is not here," Amari pointed out.

"He volunteered." Mr. Tanabe said.

"He did?" Amari said, frowning.

"Yes, and I actually think it's a good idea. He'll get someone to run his business there."

"Oh."

"Isn't that better than us taking you away?" Mr. Tanabe chuckled.

"Yes, I guess so," Amari grinned.

"You know, we can't stay long…"Mr. Tanabe said. "We're going back later today."

"Yes, I know…"

"I'll let your mother go up and have a talk with you. Don't worry; I'll warn her to be nice to my little girl."

"Thanks daddy," Amari said, hugging the first man in her life.

&

"Tatsuki!" Orihime cried out; reaching out to her.

Tatsuki was pummeling a near-by tree; trying to obliterate her anger.

"Tatsuki!" Orihime cried out again. "Stop, please."

Tatsuki gave out a roar as she gave the tree a last beating. "I better not see that bitch ever again, or I swear; I will ruin that pretty face of hers!"

"Things are really getting out of hand," Uryuu commented, placing a finger of the bridge of his glasses.

"Calm down," Orihime consoled.

"How can I calm down after what she had said?" Tatsuki cried out.

"Don't mind her," Kenta said, suddenly appearing behind Tatsuki. "I assure you, she would not do anymore harm."

"How can you be so sure?" Orihime asked.

"Let's just say, I know when to twist her arm," Kenta said simply.

Tatsuki scoffed.

"I guess, you're not up for lunch now, are you?" Kenta asked, turning his attention to the tomboy girl in front of him. Her rage, some how stirred something inside him. He wanted to smile, but he knew it was best not to do anything silly at the moment. Her fiery eyes were enchanting; he couldn't help it. His lips curled into a small smile.

"What are you smiling for?" Tatsuki asked, quite rudely.

"C'mon," Kenta diverted his attention to Orihime and Uryuu. "Let's grab something to eat before we totally miss lunch time."

"Well…" Orihime started.

"My treat," Kenta offered.

"Thanks for the offer," Uryuu said. "But we're quite alright."

"Huh?" Kenta and Orihime look at his way with a confused look on their faces.

"Infact, Orihime and I, we, uhm, we have to go." Uryuu said.

"Where?" Orihime asked.

"Uhm, somewhere," Uryuu struggled to find the words. He immediately grabbed Orihime and pulled her away from both Kenta and Tatsuki.

"Uryuu?" Orihime said, looking at Tatsuki and Kenta's weird expression.

"I think we ought to leave them alone," Uryuu hissed, faking a smile and waving to both of them. "Don't you think?"

"Oh. Yes! I have, uhm, to go to the, uhm, library! Yes!" Orihime suddenly claimed out loud, at least enough for Tatsuki to hear.

"What about lunch?" Kenta called out.

"We'll just grab something to go," Uryuu squealed back.

Soon, the weird couple was out of their sight. Tatsuki stood there, silently observing the tree.

Kenta looked at her. _So what do I do with her now…_

"So..." Kenta started.

"Look. I don't need your help or anything from you." Tatsuki cut in. "I can take care of myself!"

"I know."

"Great! Keep that in mind!" Tatsuki replied. "I'm just going to go back to school."

Without waiting a reply from Kenta, Tatsuki walked away.

He didn't stop her. He watched as she got in her car and drove away.

He wanted to stop her but he couldn't.

"You don't stop a feisty girl like her," Kenta sighed as he walked to his own car and drove off.

&

Huffily, Eiko sat at their usual spot; a spot where anyone could see them from almost every angle of the premises. She pulled a compact mirror from the bag and checked her pretty reflection in the mirror. The puckered her lips, giving her reflection a flying kiss.

She smiled with glee as she watched the orange haired girl with humongous boobs and her spectacled thin geeky boyfriend walk away. She snickered as she watched Tatsuki drove off. She couldn't help but laugh as she watched Kenta grew disappointed with whatever it was.

"Serves you right!" Eiko said, as she watched Kenta got in his car.

"Eiko, what did Kenta mean with the last thing he said?" one her Eiko's girlfriends asked.

"It's none of your business, is it?" Eiko snapped.

"Whatever!" The girl replied; blowing a bubble from the gum she was chewing.

"And will you stop that?" Eiko growled. "It's getting on my nerves."

"Everything gets on your nerves," the girl commented before disposing it in a tissue.

"That's because everything is annoying," Eiko replied, rolling her eyes and flipping her pretty hair.

"I can't believe Kenta would choose that girl instead of you," scoffed another girl in the group.

"Shut up! I'm playing hard to get," Eiko said defensively.

Someone snorted amongst their group.

Eiko shot them an evil glare before continuing, "Oh. I have my ways. If I can't get through him, I can get through that butch's group of friends. At the end of the day, I'll make him an offer he can't refuse."

&

After a two hour long drive, Ichigo drove back to school. He decided to skip lunch, He didn't have the appetite. His mind was too occupied with one thing, one person. Rukia. After since the event with her brother, she's acting differently – he realized. Maybe her brother had something to do with it, he thought. _But what? Why can't she talk to me? Why can't she tell me what's going on._

Every time Ichigo talked to her, she would seem normal at first, but then it would be as if something snapped in her head and she would stammer her excuses and run away. _Why are you running away from me?_

He parked his car at his usual spot. Cars were filling the empty parking spaces. He got down and locked it. He decided to go to the library before his next class. Someplace quiet, that's where he wanted to go - at least before the typical noisy class begins.

As his foot entered the building, silence rushed over him. The thick pale green carpeting muffled the sounds walking can make. He made his way across the ground floor, reaching to the elevators situated at the back. As the metal door slid open, he entered and pressed the button with a number two printed on it. He tapped his foot as he waited for the metal box to raise him to the second floor. It stopped at the first floor though, seems like someone wants to share his elevator ride. He sighed. He quite liked being alone in the elevator. But sometimes, good things come to an end.

The door opened and a couple of girls climbed in; heavy books occupied each of their hands. He gazed at the first floor as they waited for it to close. Someone caught his eye. _Rukia._ She was giggling mutely as she sat at a table. It was lovely to see her smile, he thought. As the doors start to close, someone appeared next to her, she looked up and her smile grew wider. _Renji._

He wanted to call out to her but stopped himself quickly. He was in the library and any attention to him is unnecessary. _But why was Renji with her?_ Of course, he knew that Renji and Rukia were friends before they knew each other. But somehow he couldn't help but feel jealous. _How is it that it was easy for her to display a smile for Renji but for me, it was as if she was reluctant?_

The elevator stopped at the second floor, and the girls were blocking his way.

"Excuse me," he said, and the girls gave way.

Just before the door closed behind him, he heard the girls giggled before announcing, "He's hot."

He stopped walking. The second floor was too quiet for his liking. But more that anything he felt like going to the first floor. But what was he going to say? He didn't know. He pressed the button that had an arrow pointing downwards. What was merely a couple of minutes, felt like eternity as Ichigo waited for the elevator to bring him down. But when he got there, the both of them were already gone.

Frustrated, he looked at his watch – it was time for the class.

_Maybe I can just ask Renji later._

&

Tatsuki didn't feel like entering the second half of her classes. After the little event during lunch, she has never been so exhausted in her entire life. But she didn't want to miss karate practice today either. She could really use that to get rid of her exhaustion, to get her hyped up. But at the same time, she didn't want to see Kenta too. And she was so sure Kenta is going to be there.

_Urgh. Decisions, decisions._

So she dragged herself through all her classes like a zombie, her eyes glazed with boredom. But her brain immediately woke up when it was time for her most favorite extra curricular activity, karate. Karate was her life; it was the core reason she looked forward to each waking day.

She grabbed her gym bag and changed into her white karate uniform, or better known as Gi. Others were already inside the area, practicing with each other as they wait for their teacher, or sensei to make his appearance.

She looked around and sighed with relief when she realized Kenta was not there yet. _Maybe, just maybe, the Gods are on my side and he won't show up._ But she could have jinxed it, for people began to line up as their sensei just came in, and she saw Kenta by his side. She cursed her luck under her breath. She had to admit though, that he was looking rather dashing in the white uniform especially with a black colored belt tied around his waist. He caught her looking at him, he smiled. Instead, she opted to return the smile by rolling her eyes and then concentrating on other people.

"Unfortunately, I will not be teaching or training any of you today. I have other important matters to attend to," the sensei announced to his student who were all standing shoulder to shoulder in line. "But I would like all of you to keep on practicing where you think you are weak in. I am leaving Senpai Kenta in charge of today's meeting."

Their sensei bowed and left them. Kenta immediately assumed his postion and ordered everyone to keep on practicing their own moves.

Before Tatsuki could decide what she wanted to work on, Kenta was already in front of her, presenting her with a suggestion.

"Spar with me, Tatsuki," Kenta said, grinning.

"Excuse me Senpai Kenta, but I don't think I am of the same raking with you," Tatsuki said sarcastically polite. In the world of Karate, one must respect those senior.

"Well, I am your Senpai and I am ordering you to spar with me," Kenta announced, a sly grin plastered on his handsome face.

"Why you-"

"That's it. Get yourself worked up. Let's see what you've got."

It didn't take much to persuade Tatsuki to agree. Even if she didn't agree, there wasn't much one could do when a sensei or senpai orders you to do something. That's the karate world, in which she's living at the moment. Outside of here, she couldn't give a rat's ass about what Kenta would want her to do.

Kenta is after a black belt karateka and he proved his skills when he pinned Tatsuki down in merely a couple of minutes.

Tatsuki growled as she pressed her palm against his face.

He was laughing and he was still pinning her down. And that annoyed Tatsuki more. She began to move her palm away from his face to his neck. _It might not be karate anymore but who cares._

"Go out with me." Kenta manage to say as Tatsuki's fingers closed in on his neck.

"W-what?" Tatsuki stammered, her fingers suddenly lost it's purpose.

"You heard me," he grinned. "Go out with me."


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's Disclaimer**

I do not claim to own/create Bleach (Anime) and/or its characters.

Though I did wish I owned the below;

Abarai Renji, Kuchiki Byakuya, Hisagi Shuhei, Ukitake Jushiro, Kurosaki Ichigo, Sosuke Aizen (bad boy look), Ichimaru Gin, Kurotsuchi Mayuri (mask-less, of course). I'm weird. Heh.

**

* * *

Chapter 33 – Just to Ease the Pain

* * *

  
**

"So what did you and mom talk about?" Shuhei asked, wrapping his arm around Amari's shoulders.

They were at the airport, standing at the waving area.

"Nothing much," Amari shrugged.

"Girl talk eh? Alright. I won't ask," Shuhei smiled.

"So, uhm, are you really staying here?" Amari looked up to her big brother.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so," Shuhei grinned. "Guess you'll have to do as I say from now on…"

"No way! B-but you have your life there. What about your new girlfriend?"

"New girlfriend? Ah. Well, it didn't work out."

"…"

Shuhei beamed. "Come on, let go home."

"Yeah…" Amari smiled back.

**o&o**

The noise her key made echoed, bouncing passed walls and high ceilings. It was dark and no one was home. The door closed behind her and she listened to the rhythm of her footsteps as she walked up the winding stairs. The plush carpeting of her room cushioned her tender cotton wrapped feet as she tossed her shoes in a corner.

Tossing her bag at the foot of her bed, she dived face first for her soft mattress. This was the bouncy bed that gave her comfort she so desperately needed.

"Life's a bitch", she murmured to herself. She turned to stare at the empty ceiling, while her fingers rubbed against her temple.

Her lips traced his name, as rested her hands on her stomach and let her mind run loose. "Ichigo..."

Rukia bit her lower lip to stop her thoughts from running too far away. Those lips then curled into a sad smile. "I did the right choice... I know I did."

She sighed out loud, rolling her off the bed. Her phone rang as she unbuttoned her shirt. Instinctively, she dived for her bag and blindly search for it.

"Hello?" Rukia answered, breathless and excited.

"Hello? Rukia?" A male voice came from the other line.

"Oh." was all Rukia manage to reply as she felt the disappointment crawl all over her. She was expecting... she was hoping... for him.

"Oh? Nice. Can you be a little bit more enthusiastic? That would be better you know."

"R-Renji. I'm sorry, I just kinda spaced out a little bit back there." Rukia replied, faking her enthusiasm.

"You were hoping, Ichigo, perhaps?" Renji taunted.

"Why are you calling?" Rukia asked, ignoring what he said.

"Ahaa! Answering a question with a question! Only means I was right!" Renji pointed out victoriously.

"What do you want?" Rukia demanded, getting extremely annoyed. "If it's nothing important, I'd like to go on with my school work thanks!"

"Since when do you do school work?" Renji asked, innocently curious.

"ARGH! You are getting on my nerves! If you have nothing else better to say, I'm hanging up!" she threatened, pacing around her room agitatedly.

Renji didn't reply. He became quiet and all Rukia could hear was Renji's heavy breathing. A strange feeling overcame her – it made her a little uncomfortable.

"Renji? Hello? Renji? ARE YOU STILL THERE?" Rukia called out.

"Uh, I was wondering..." he replied with a clearing of the throat.

"What? What?" Rukia demanded impatiently.

"Doyouwannagoout?" Renji spilled his words as fast as he could.

"W-What are you talking about?" Rukia spluttered.

"I don't know. I just wanna go out," he growled out in frustration.

"You do realize that it's a school night and it would be very irresponsible for us to go out on-," Rukia started.

"Right," Renji said, cutting her off mid way. "Right. Never mind. I'll see you in school tomorrow."

Somehow, even though she knew she was right, she could feel that small yet annoying guilt crawling inside her, grabbing her by the throat; making choosing her next words – hard. But she need not worry about that, for as she searched for the right reply – the line was dead.

**o&o**

Like a tree that has just been cut down, he fell hard on his bed. He threw the phone against the wall, and he threw it hard. An ugly thud and little pieces of metal and plastic laid on the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" he could hear the queen of the house screamed – followed by her menacing heavy footsteps.

A harsh knock came at his door.

And she spoke again,"RENJI! WAS THAT YOU? OPEN THE DOOR!"

"IT'S NOTHING! JUST... GO AWAY!" Renji reply, leveling her voice.

"DON'T YOU DARE USE THAT TONE OF VOICE ON ME, YOUNG MAN!" Kukaku replied back. "NOW YOU OPEN THE DOOR THIS INSTANT!"

Renji growled, turning his eyes away from the door.

Another harsh knock came from the door, but this time he could hear his father's voice at the distant background – screaming from the top of his lungs. Yachiru's voice followed soon. He knew what was coming next; his door would come flying in his room in little wooden fragments. And he'd rather like to avoid such useless arguments especially at times like these. Quickly, he grabbed his jacket, helmet, gloves, wallet, shoes and keys, and jumped out his windows just seconds before wooden door fragments could reach him.

Quickly, he ran towards his bike. He could hear her strong voice, his menacing tone and the high-pitched joyful song behind him - and he ignored.

Revving his engine as hard as he can to deafen the annoying angry calls, he sped out of the driveway - not knowing where to go. He knew he will be tortured beyond his imagination when he comes back, but he wanted some peace of mind. And he knew that it would be worth it.

The sound of the engine roaring, the rubbers rolling against the rough tarmac, the noise as it passes an object fast – it was music. Beautiful music to his ears. The speed, the adrenaline; it brought him peace.

But he knew he could not keep on riding forever. For one thing, where would he go? Should he run away? But why? Useless questions, and no answers. Plus, fuel isn't exactly everlasting or free. And money is quite an issue. He doubt mummy and daddy would sponsor him to go around the world on a bike. They'd smack his head so hard, he'd totally forget who he was.

Soon he arrived at the city centre, where bright lights and loud noises drowned his sight and sound. He stopped at the nearest fast food joint he saw. A lot of young people were there, ranging from cute innocent girls having fun to bad ass punk boys – smoking, drinking, - beneath the shadows. The boys began wolf-whistling as a girl tried to pass them.

Hypocrisy exist between humans, no matter how one tries so hard to deny it. He glanced at the boys, who looked and even acted like him, and mumbled about how they look like scum. But in fact, he was attracting more attention with his bad boy look going on and especially with his crimson hair coming out from his helmet. Getting off his bike, he slid his leather-clad fingers down to his pocket and pulled out a rather worn out black wallet. He swore the strangers around him could see moths coming out from it. It's not like it was totally empty, it was just not enough.

He swore with mild anger as he stared at the last note. As leaned on his ride, he thought of whether to get something to eat and not drink, or get something to drink and not eat. He was in the midst of choosing when the group of scums caught his attention. They boys were blocking her way, having a good laugh. He was impressed the girl wasn't backing down, but he doubt the girl would have the strength to shove them all off. He hates problems, especially ones that were not his own – he thought it was too much troublesome and that other people with bigger hearts than his would help.

And so he waited. He continued to eye, like so did everybody else around the area but nobody did anything. Their laughters grew insane, and her cries more wild. As he continued to look at her, distant memories formed in his head. Her back, her hair and the way she carried herself – it was only too familiar.

Like a basket ball, they shoved her around. Playing with her, making her feel weak and vulnerable. He knew that this would be a good time someone did something – but no one did. No one moved in to interrupt – not even himself. On the contrary, people walked on by.

A hard slap and loud growl, and suddenly he found himself grabbing on to the boy's wrist. He was ready to return the slapping favor to the girl, when Renji stepped in the middle of them. The others had scrammed, he noticed that as he jogged towards their direction.

"Get lost," Renji said, neither in a threatening manner nor an amused one.

"Let go, man!" he boy panicked. He tried to yank his hand away but Renji's grip was hard.

Renji still held on, thankful to the higher ups that he still had his helmet on. It wouldn't exactly be joy if a gang comes up to you, especially when you've let your guard down. The boy was still yanking hard, and Renji thought it would be fun to watch him fall back so he let go. He laughed as he watched the boy run, as fast as his lousy leg can carry.

"Renji? Is that you?" a familiar voice came from his back.

A familiar girl, a familiar voice. He didn't even have to try to put two and two, together. He knew, that he knew this girl; and yet he didn't dare to turn.

**o&o**

"Sorry, the number that you've dialed-," Ichigo repeated the computer operated voice which he heard only quite a number of times now. He tried to call Renji, but it was obvious as the sun on a sunny day that his phone is unreachable.

He fingers carressed the cold metallic buttons, pressing her number. But before the pressed the green button that said 'dial', he deleted everything.

"Brother?" a soft voice called out to him – it was Yuzu's. "You didn't come down for dinner. Aren't you hungry? Are you OK?"

He sighed. "I'm not really hungry and I'm fine. I just need to catch up on some school work, that's all."

"But how can you concentrate on school work when you're stomach's grumbling?" Yuzu insisted.

"Yuzu, leave him alone," he could hear Karin say. "He's a young man now and young man nowadays likes their privacy."

"Privacy? For what?" he heard Yuzu ask.

"Especially now, since Ichigo fell in-love," Karin swooned from the opposite side of the door.

"IN LOVE?! ICHIGO?!" his father's voice boomed. _Here we go._ "ICHIGO! If you need to officially be a young man, daddy can help--"

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo growled, with his fist banging hard on his door. "I'm not as perverted as you!" He retorted rudely at the door before marching towards his desk. "Go away!"

They continued talking, arguing with one another. Suddenly they became quiet, then they became excited again. This time it was different, their tone of voice were different. He couldn't really here what they were talking about, it was all mixed up and jumbled. But he could hear their footsteps rush downstairs.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked himself. "What do they have up their sleeves this time?"

And curiosity got the better of him, for he tiptoed from his desk to the door. Turning the knob as quietly as he could and sneaked down the stairs as stealthily as he can.

His footing was even on the second landing when his father suddenly called out to him. "Ichigo, my boy! You make daddy proud! If you need cond--".

If Isshin knew when to duck, he could've finished his sentence. However, Ichigo's foot glued on the back of his head stopped him. Ichigo knew how his sentence was going to end, and in order to restore the correct balance in his household parental guidance, he decided to give his father a good kick in the head.

"What the hell are you doing?" Isshin asked, ever so innocently, blinking back fake tears.

He was going to shout back his reply, to tell him how stupid he was. But Karin's clearing of her throat stopped him.

"Uhm? Did I come in the wrong time?"

"Huh?" Ichigo turned around. "Orihime...? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm sorry for intruding. I- I just wanted to see if you're okay... Y- You didn't come during lunch today and..."

"See! Yuzu say good to our brother. He's a grown up now," Karin said, butting in their conversation.

"W-What!" Yuzu panicked. "Brother? A-Are you leaving us? So soon? Uwaa!!! Papa?"

"Don't worry Yuzu!" Isshin ran with open arms to Yuzu. "Ichigo... is a man now and sooner or later, we will have to let the man go."

"Oh shut up!" Ichigo growled. "C'mon, Orihime. Let's go." He grabbed her wrist and dragged her out the door.

Yuzu's wails escalated. "WHY? WHY? WHY?"

"Yuzu!" Ichigo cried out in desperation. "I'm not leaving!" And he slammed the door.

As they turned around the corner, far away from his house, Yuzu's cries were nothing compared to the howling of the soft breeze brushing against his ears. He had to admit to himself, this felt refreshingly good.

"Uhm..." was the only sound Orihime could make. She seemed to have lost her voice, and her face, she could feel them turning red. She glanced at their connection, his hand was still there – still wrapped around her small wrist. She wanted to look away, but she can't.

"Huh? Oh..." Ichigo looked at her then looked at what she was staring – their hands. It made her uncomfortable, and immediately he knew he made a mistake. "Sorry," he said, as his strong yet gentle grip let her go.

"Oh, no, no, no," she waved hurriedly. "It's fine – you don't have to apologize." She bit her lower lip and faked a small smile. _You didn't have to apologize..._

In her, it ached.

She couldn't help it, in her heart, it ached.


End file.
